I Wanna be a Kennedy: The Black Family Tragedy
by doing 25 life in azkaban
Summary: The tragic tale of the last five Black children and how the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black fell.
1. Starting With Druella

**A/N: The beginning of my new story! You all better be happy that I now have my own cheerleader at school who keeps asking me when I'm going to write something new (you know who you are). I think I should clarify now that this story will not have any Blackcest (besides what J.K has made cannon) and I'm going to try to stay as close to cannon as possible. **

**I'm going to try something new where I start a chapter with a song I think goes with it (we'll see how long that lasts).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Black family (sadly) and I'm not J.K. which means I don't make any profit from _anything_ I write...why can't I be J.K. ; _ ;**

* * *

_I wanna be a kennedy  
I wanna be a big heartbreaker  
Live fast and for real  
And you can follow it in the papers  
I wanna be a kennedy  
I wanna shake hands with heroes  
And kiss the girls of centerfolds on the tongue  
And die young_

_I'll be brave tonight  
Either live or die  
I'll be brave tonight  
Standing tall and bright  
Such romantic eyes  
Got me hypnotized  
And if i had my chance i'd never let you go  
And if i had my chance i'd never let you go_

_I wanna be a kennedy  
I wanna be tall and handsome  
I'd conquer the world  
And you'd see me on television  
If i could be a kennedy  
If i could be a big heartbreaker  
I'd watch you crash into my arms  
With the stars under the barrel of a gun  
We die young_

_I'll be brave tonight  
Either live or die  
I'll be brave tonight  
Standing tall and bright  
Such romantic eyes  
Got me hypnotized  
And if i had my chance i'd never let you go  
And if i had my chance i'd never let you go  
And if i had my chance i'd never let you go_

_I'll be brave tonight  
I'll be brave tonight  
I'll be brave tonight  
I'll be brave tonight  
I'll be brave tonight  
I'll be brave tonight  
And if i had my chance i'd never let you go_

_~I Wanna Be a Kennedy by Kill Hannah_

_

* * *

_

Blacks are the best.

Blacks are never weak.

Blacks are the model of all purebloods.

Blacks uphold blood purity and do not associate with mudbloods.

Blacks are the asperity of pureblood society and are expected to act accordingly.

These commandments were drilled into a Black from birth and they were expected to uphold them and drill them into their children's minds when the time came.

Marrying into the Black family was one of the most difficult things for one to do. Druella Rosier knew this from experience. A woman who was arranged to marry a male of the Black family was chosen for her outstanding blood purity, grace, charm, and moral superiority. Druella had to have theses commandments drilled into her own head before she could even properly meet Cygnus Black.

Being told continuously that Blacks were the best until she believed it herself made her feel ashamed for not being born a Black and inferior and unworthy to be marrying one of this ancient and noble house. It didn't escape her attention that she would have never felt these feeling before, when she was just Druella Rosier and not about to become Mrs. Cygnus Black.

Their marriage was arranged, like most in the pureblood world because children could not be trusted to choose the partner that would result in the purest breed of offspring, what with their hormones and all the like.

At first Cygnus was not happy with the marriage, wanting his freedom back he took his frustration out on his wife, who felt she deserved it for not being a good enough Black. As a result their first few years together were rough and rocky. But that all changed when their first daughter was born.

Bellatrix was a Black; there was no doubt about that. She had Cygnus' black hair, Druella's onyx eyes, and spotless porcelain skin. As a child, Bellatrix looked like a china doll. It wasn't any surprise that Cygnus loved his daughter as soon as he saw her. Or that Wallburga grew attached to her niece right away. And the birth of their first child also made Druella realize something; she might only be a Black by marriage but it wasn't like Cygnus could produce heirs by himself. She might not be a Black but she was important to their continuation. After Bellatrix's birth Druella didn't fell inferior to her husband and Cygnus didn't resent her and they grew closer.

Their other girls were just as lovely as their oldest: Andromeda was, at first, a miniature of Bella and often mistaken for her twin, but as she grew older it became more obvious that their personalities were nothing alike and it was also revealed-to those who wished to closely juxtapose the two sisters- that there were certain differences in their appearance as well. Andromeda's eyes, even mirroring the color of her fathers steel gray, were kinder, more accepting, and her hair was more brown than that of Bella's striking black. Even with these differences Andromeda was no less beautiful.

Narcissa, the last of Druella and Cygnus' children and the baby of their family, looked as different from her sisters as one could get. Where, Bella was all dark beauty with a strong forceful manner and Andromeda was a subtler beauty with subtler ways; Narcissa took after Durella with her pale beauty, blond hair, and graceful, quiet manner.

Having a house full of lovely little girls softened Cygnus considerably and had given him patience that he had previously lacked. He loved his girls and after a while grew to love his wife for giving him such gifts. Although, after three girls they had given up on trying for an heir, they were not Weasley's after all.

All three possessed the patricianbeauty common to the Black family. And all three were drilled by their parents and-much to Druella's annoyance-Wallburga. Bellatrix and Narcissa were the most acceptable to the Black fundamentals and were sure in their pureblood status. But Andromeda always questioned everything she was taught. "Why can't we show weakness?" "What makes us the best?" "Why does everyone want to be like us?" She always received the same answer to these questions; "Because we are Blacks, Andromeda."

At first it was Cygnus or Wallburga who would supply these answers but soon enough it was Bellatrix who took it upon herself to drill them into her sister's mind and make sure that they were upheld at all times-she seemed to think it was her duty as the oldest.

Wallburga loved that Bellatrix had and innate since of her own importance and fed that fire as often as possible. She loved being "Aunt Wally," as the girls called her and she most especially loved Bellatrix, even though she wasn't a woman who loved children. In fact, there were times when Druella wondered if Wallburga loved being "Aunt Wally" more than "Mum."

It was true that Wallburga wasn't Durella Rosier Black's favorite person, but as she was her husbands sister Druella saw more of the older woman than she liked.

It wasn't a secret that there was no love in the second Black family, Wally was older than her husband-and second cousin-by four years and she was just as upset about her arranged marriage as her brother had been. Although, Wallburga tells anyone who will listen that she is lucky that she was able to remain in the Noble and Most Ancient house of her fathers.

Druella has never believed her for one moment, she can see how much Walburga craves to have what little freedom she had as a girl back, she knows how envious Wally is of her younger brother, Alphard, who never married, and how she's biding her time until the day when she can take her revenge on him for something that wasn't even his fault. What Wally might do to the man, Druella couldn't fathom, but she did worry for Wally's boys.

She knew it wasn't her place and was often told to "butt out" by her husband but she knew that there is absolutely no love in Wallburga and Orion's house and that Sirius and Regulus would someday feel the effects of their parent's indifference.

So when the boys were at her home Druella always tried to make them feel welcome. Although that was often easier said than done when it came to Sirius Black. He was just as passionate and loyal as Bellatrix but instead of their similarities bringing them together they were constantly at each other's throats, despite being eight years apart. Andromeda, who had more patience for children than Bellatrix, had taken a liking to both of her younger cousins and was always coming to Sirius' rescue; Narcissa tried to be the peace maker, which often resulted in being yelled at by Bella for no reason; and Regulus, well, he tried to stay out of it and would rather spend time with his cousin, Narcissa, than the rest of them.

Looking back, anyone could see that the Black family was at its end, but at the time they had deluded themselves into thinking that they were just going through rough times.

Now Druella knew that the birth of the last five Black children was only the calm before the storm. But they were blinded from seeing that before it was too late because Blacks are the best.

Blacks are never weak.

Blacks are the model of all purebloods.

Blacks up hold blood purity and do not associate with mudbloods.

Blacks are the asperity of pureblood society and are expected to act accordingly.

**A/N: I know in the past I've had an update a day but I want this story to be great to my updates will be once a week. This is an extremely long prologue for me so be happy and review_._ **


	2. Cissy Gets Angry

**A/N: Happy Valentine's day (for those of you who celebrate this stupid holiday...ignore the writer, she's bitter). Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review, I enjoy lots of reviews.**

_The colorless words are burning our heels  
As the bright lights of the city fade  
Taking the chase to curb our fear  
As the bloodless moon casts its face_

Ooh, something's not right  
I can feel it inside  
Something's not right

You would take the breath from my throat  
And you would take the cherished people that I hold

All in time you will be one of us painless, us blameless  
Go to sleep, this wont hurt a bit  
Shifting your shape to our shells

Ooh, something's not right  
I can feel it inside  
Something's not right

You would take the breath from my throat  
And you would take the cherished people that I hold

And they will try to make us forget ourselves  
One by one, one by one  
Call me crazy but they are after us  
One by one, one by one  
You don't have to know the truth  
If you believe it  
I believe it, too

Ooh, something's not right  
I can feel it inside  
Something's not right

You would take the breath from my throat  
And you would take the cherished people that I hold

~_Invasion by Eisley_

* * *

Summer 1964:

"Mother?" Nine year old Narcissa asked, timidly while she minded three year old Regulus.

"Yes love," Druella put down her book to give her youngest daughter her attention.

"Who are the people who are coming over today?" Narcissa asked.

"The one's that daddy said were barmy, gits?" A five year old Sirius piped, as though he thought that Narcissa's question needed to be elaborated further. Even as a five year old Sirius was proving to be very good at insults, a trait he inherited from Orion.

Druella sighed and lifted Sirius unto her lap, "First off, Sirius, honey, don't repeat what you father says," she scolded him. "You'll end up getting yourself into trouble with your mother and I don't think you want that, do you?"

Little Sirius shook his head frantically, his gray eyes wide.

After getting that cleared up Druella turned her attention back to her daughter. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are coming over because Mr. Malfoy has to talk some things over with your father and Uncle Orion."

"Is that why we have to wear these ridiculous dresses?" thirteen year old Bellatrix asked from as far away from Sirius and Regulus as she could get, which was the book shelf at the far end of the room, as she indicated, with disgust, the pink frilly dress her mother had forced her to wear. She had not given in easily to her mothers wishes but when a thirteen year old, who couldn't use magic outside of school, was commanded at wand point by her mother, who had had enough of her attitude, there wasn't much the thirteen year old could do but grudgingly comply.

"The Malfoy's are an important family, Bellatrix," Druella said calmly as she sat Sirius back on the floor and he ran straight to Andromeda who had just entered the sitting room after changing into a nice green dress that Druella had picked out for her previously.

"They're not as important as we are," Bellatrix informed her mother, as though she didn't know, turning her nose up in jealously at the color of Andromeda's dress. In Bella's head these Malfoy people should come into the Black manor treating them like the royalty they practically were and she should be able to where whatever she wanted.

"Guess what Andy?" Sirius asked, jumping into her arms. "The barmy Malfoy's are coming!"

"Are they?" Andy acted surprised that they were having guests.

"Andromeda, don't encourage him," Bellatrix scolded her sister. "And put him down or else he'll wrinkle your dress!"

"Last time I checked you were neither mine nor Sirius' mother, Bellatrix, so don't tell us what to do," Andromeda said, putting Sirius down none-the-less.

"Mother!" Bella whined. "Did you hear what she said to me?"

Druella chose to ignore her daughter and pretended to be engrossed in her book.

Realizing that her mother would be of no help Bella decided that she was right and Andromeda was wrong so when Sirius echoed his cousins accusation ("Yeah, don't tell us what to do!"), ending it with a raspberry directed at his older and rather bossy cousin, Bellatrix took matters into her own hands.

Grabbing Sirius roughly by the upper arm she shook him a bit as she hissed: "Listen you little brat. I'm the oldest and you _will _do as I say, and that goes for you, too, Andromeda!" She finished by throwing a glare at Andy.

When Sirius started to cry because Bella was gripping his arm too hard Druella decided that she would have to intervene. With a sigh Druella snapped her book shut, "Enough! The Malfoy's will be here any moment and I want all of you on you best behavior."

As her two eldest daughters opened there mouths to protest Druella cut them off before they could get started. "That means absolutely no arguing! Is that understood?"

"Yes mother," both girls said simultaneously.

Regulus, whom Narcissa had successfully kept from the crossfire, crawled out of her grasp and over to Druella, who scooped him up and sat him on her lap before Bella could take her unhappiness out on him too.

"Your going to be on you best behavior, aren't you Reggie?" Druella asked in a sugary voice as she tickled Regulus under his chin and her squealed in baby bliss.

Bella looked away in disgust at her mothers' behavior and while she wasn't looking Andromeda carried a-now, quietly-crying Sirius away from her before she could inflict anymore harm. Andromeda went through the process of quieting Sirius and even promised that she'd give him a lollipop after the Malfoy's left if he would behave himself, Andromeda had never above bribery.

When it was time for the Malfoy's to arrive Cygnus, Orion, and Wallburga gathered into the room with Druella and the children. Wallburga sat beside Druella and Regulus squirmed in his aunt's arms and reached for his mother. Sighing in exasperation Wally let the three year old sit in her lap but otherwise ignored him. Sirius pouted upon seeing this and moved from his place beside Andy to sit at his mother's feet, he looked up at her wanting to receive a smile or pat on the head or some other gesture of fondness, like Andy or his Aunt Druella might do, but he was ignored, too.

When the fire place burst flames of green two adults emerged with a blond boy who looked to be around Andromeda and Narcissa's age.

"Ah, Abraxas, Elise. Welcome," Cygnus greeted.

"Cygnus, Orion," Abraxas greeted in a gruff voice. He was holding a cane with a silver snakes head at the top "Thank you for having us."

"No trouble at all," Cygnus said, waving off Abraxas' thanks. "You remember my wife, Druella and my sister, Wallburga."

"Yes, yes."

The conversation went like this for an excruciating minute and Bellatrix tuned out the stuffy talk of the adults until they started introducing the children, it wouldn't do to be caught not listening.

"These are my daughters," Cygnus introduced, even though the Malfoy's seemed to Bella the type of people who wouldn't care unless the knowledge would benefit them. "Bellatrix, Andromeda, and my youngest, Narcissa."

"My, they are pretty little things aren't they," Mrs. Malfoy commented and the three girls muttered a quick, "thank you," as was expected.

"This is my son, Lucius," Abraxas said while putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, he was clearly bragging about that fact that he had an heir and Cygnus had three daughters.

But the Black family wasn't to be outdone. "These are my sons," Orion said, not even bothering to suppress the smirk on his face, "Sirius and Regulus."

Bella smirked at the look on Mr. Malfoy's face.

Soon the girls were asked to take Lucius upstairs so that the adults could gossip and drink without being interrupted. Sirius left his mothers feet quickly and walked with Andromeda, and Wallburga shoved Regulus at Narcissa as she walked by, why would she take care of her own child when there were other people there to do it for her?

The girls took Lucius and their cousins up the stairs and to a door on the second floor, at the very end of a long hall. Through the door was a room, it was painted in a sunny pastel yellow. The window was letting in enough sunlight to light the enormous room but the color and lighting of the room wasn't what caught Lucius' attention.

The room was filled with toys: porcelain dolls; jump rope; a tea set; a miniature table for tea parties; stuffed animals; wooden horses; there was even a doll house that was the exact replica of the Black Mansion, inside and out.

This room was every little girls dream, but not Lucius Malfoy's.

As soon as the other children were occupied with their toys he slipped from the room. The hall outside of the room looked more ominous than it had been when the others were with him. The only window in the hall was a round stained glass one on the wall behind Lucius and that didn't let much light into the hallway but there were lamps that seemed to be lit by magic.

Lucius walked slowly down the hall, opening doors and looking inside the rooms behind them for something that could hold his interest. He wasn't having much luck.

Beyond the first door he opened, the one that was across the hall from the playroom he found a library that was full to the ceiling with books. Not being one for reading he shut that door and went to the next room.

Beside the library was a washroom and across the hall from that was a bedroom. The heavy curtains over the window in this room were drawn, cutting off all but a sliver of sunlight. Lamps with red shades were mounted on the walls were the only thing lighting this room and they cast eerie shadows on the walls which were painted in a soft cream color. The molding around the room was painted red, a red that in this lighting looked as dark as blood. Lucius closed this door and proceeded to the next one.

This bedroom was painted in a soft green and the molding was cream. The open window lit up the room as much as the outside and Lucius could see that roses were also painted around the room. There was a desk in the corner with books and papers scattered in tidy disarray. Lucius closed the door to this room as well.

The last room on this floor was painted in a light blue and the molding was the same cream color that had been in the last two bedrooms. The window was open and the white lace curtains were blowing lazily in the summer breeze and there was a vanity in the far corner.

Although, Lucius didn't really care about the contents of the room after he spotted what was lying in the center of the massive bed. There, lying side by side were three dolls, one with black hair, one with a brown, and one with blond. These dolls were made with more care and skill than the ones in the playroom. Their porcelain heads were expertly made, with pink lips, spotless white skin, and rosy cheeks. Their glass eyes-which where gray except for the black haired doll who had equally black eyes-looked real and they all seemed to stare at Lucius with the same question, "What are you doing here?"

Being the ten year old boy that he was, and in a house full of unfamiliar girls no less, Lucius didn't miss the connection that these dolls held. They were replicas of the Black sisters and the fact that they were in here instead of in the playroom like the rest of the girls' dolls meant that they were special to the owner of this room.

Smiling to himself, Lucius knew how he was going to keep himself occupied through this visit.

When Lucius came back into the playroom he found the youngest Black girl playing with the other dolls in the doll house.

"Hey Narcissa," he leered to get her attention, after looking around to make sure that her sisters were not around to spoil his fun.

She turned from her doll house to look at him, "Yes?" she asked, wary of the mischievous glint in his eye.

"Look what I've got," Lucius brought the blond doll that he had swiped from Narcissa's room out from behind his back.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, making a grab for the doll.

Lucius was too fast for her, however, and also several inches taller, he pulled the doll out of her reach and held it high above his head.

"Give her to me!" Narcissa demanded, as she stretched to her full height to save her doll, but she was still to short.

"Maybe if I _drop_ her from the _window_ she'll _fly_," Lucius taunted, "What do you think of that?"

"No!" Narcissa yelled in distress. "Give her to me, Lucius; she's one of my favorites!"

"Your favorite?" Lucius asked, as though he didn't already know this. "In that case she must be special."

"She is!" Narcissa cried.

"What's so special about her?" he asked mockingly. "If we dunked her in water would she stay dry? Is that what makes her special? Maybe we should try that!"

"NO!" By now Narcissa was fighting back tears. "Give her to me," she demanded again, she refused to cry in front of this boy.

"What happens if I don't? Are you going to cry?" Lucius taunted, seeing the tears forming in her eyes.

Narcissa stomped her foot and glared at Lucius, "I will NOT cry," she stated and even as she said this the tears evaporated and turned to pure rage.

"Why not? What's wrong with you?" Lucius asked the defiant Narcissa, her refusal to cry was taking the fun out of taunting her. "Little girls are supposed to cry when their dollies get taken!"

"We may be little girls," a voice said from behind Lucius. He turned to see the other two Black sisters staring coldly at him. The eldest was the one speaking. "But we are Blacks and Blacks don't show weakness. So I suggest you give my sister back her doll before I show you what _little girls _can do to mean boys like you."

Sighing Lucius held the doll out to Narcissa, but before she got a good hold around its middle Lucius let go and the doll slipped through her fingers and fell to the ground, its tiny porcelain face breaking so that half of its face had caved into its hollow head.

There was utterly shocked silence, where all the members of the room stopped what they were doing and stared at the horribly deformed doll, lying broken on the floor.

"You broke her," Narcissa accused in shock as she stared at the blond replica of herself.

"I didn't mean too," Lucius explained, looking away from the doll to the real thing. "I thought you had a hold of her."

"You broke her!" Narcissa shouted angrily as the truth sunk into her. She glared and Lucius involuntarily stepped back, she had the iciest stare he had ever seen, even worse than his mothers'.

"I-I didn't mean to!" He tried to defend himself again.

Andromeda, who could feel a tantrum coming on, intervened. "I'm sure mum or dad can fix her," she tried to sooth her sister.

But Narcissa was beyond listening to reason. "YOU BROKE HER!" she screeched and pushed a surprised Lucius roughly in the chest. He stumbled back a few paces and then his legs got tangled in a stray jump rope and he tripped, landed painfully on a miniature wooden horse. Lucius let out a hiss of pain but did not get any relief for as soon as he landed Narcissa descended on him. She sat on his chest, knocking the breath out of him, and began hitting every part of him that she could reach. Lucius raised his arms to cover his face but Narcissa was not to be detoured.

Andromeda tried, in vain, to pull the wild Narcissa off of Lucius while Bellatrix was calling for adult reinforcements.

Lucius thought about hitting her back but then decided against it, he would get into more trouble for hitting a girl than he would for getting beaten up by one.

He could hear frantic footsteps coming up the stairs and could only hope they'd get here and get this deranged little girl off of him soon, he could already feel his lip split open and he was sure that his forehead was bleeding from when she had dug her nails into his skin because there was blood blurring his vision.

"Narcissa Black!" A commanding male voice yelled and Narcissa immediately stopped hitting Lucius and looked in the direction of the playroom door, where six adults and Bellatrix stood.

Narcissa shakily got off of Lucius' chest and stood in front of her father. She was shaking from head to toe, whether from fear or any lingering rage, Lucius didn't know.

"Druella, take Lucius and fix his wounds," Cygnus Black commanded. Druella didn't waist any time helping Lucius off of the playroom floor-which would forever have drops of his blood stained onto the carpet-and taking him into the washroom to wash the blood from him so she could perform the necessary healing charms.

As soon as Lucius and Druella were gone Cygnus turned his attention back to his youngest daughter. "Narcissa, what were you thinking, attacking Lucius Malfoy like that?" he asked in a deathly calm voice. Narcissa had never heard her father yell before and it was a good sign that he wasn't yelling now. She was still in big trouble, but at least she knew where she stood.

"Daddy," Narcissa began, holding back tears for the second time that day. She hated getting into trouble with her dad and often had to fight back tears when he was angry with her. "He broke my favorite doll."

Cygnus looked at her for a moment and then walked over to the scene of the Narcissa doll's death. He inspected the damage while Narcissa and the other occupants of the room remained quiet, as if they too were anxiously awaiting Cygnus Black's verdict and not just Narcissa.

Finally Cygnus pulled out his wand and muttered, "Reparo." The porcelain pieces of the dolls shattered head jumped back together and the doll was completely fixed. Cygnus picked the doll up and handed it to Narcissa, who was trying to hide her joy, as she was still in trouble.

"Next time one of your dolls break come to me or your mother instead of attacking someone," Cygnus told her.

"Yes daddy," Narcissa said and when she couldn't help the smile at seeing her doll well again she added, "Thank you."  
"You owe Lucius an apology," he told her.

Just then Druella brought Lucius-who she had fixed much the same way Cygnus fixed the doll-back into the playroom. He flinched when he saw Narcissa and stayed as far away from her as possible. "Lucius, I apologize for pushing you," Narcissa started, "and then hitting you…a lot. Sorry."

"Apology accepted," Lucius muttered. He was still wary of the youngest Black daughter, Narcissa, and his back still hurt from where he landed on the wooden horse but he didn't think that it would have helped him any to point this out.


	3. Sirius and Bella Want to be Adults

**A/N: As you probably know I didn't get to update last weekend because I spent Saturday writing this and no one could log in Sunday so here's chapter three a week late. I have the next chapter written so if I get enough reviews (let's say ten-ish) then I'll upload it tomorrow. If not it'll be up next weekend like usual. **

**Also, I don't have a song for this chapter (that didn't last long) but I have one for the next chapter and hopefully the rest. If you have any songs that come to mind when you read this chapter then tell me what it is in your review.**

**Disclaimer: Not my character's, not my family, no money for me.**

1966: Sirius hated Bellatrix. It was as simple as that. She thought she was so great because she was already five years into Hogwarts and the eldest of the five Black children.

But that didn't matter, not really. Because no matter how much she bullied him and made him feel like an insignificant child _he_was still the Black heir. She was first born but she was a girl and would someday be married off to the highest pureblood bidder and she would have to give her husband an heir, but Bellatrix would never be an heir. Sirius knew that, and so did Bellatrix, perhaps that was the reason she hated Sirius so much.

Although, on this night, during the Christmas holiday, it didn't matter who was the eldest or who was heir, because none of them were able to go to the ball that their parents were hosting.

Bellatrix was fifteen and felt as though it was within her right to go but her mother said that she had to wait another year, "when you're sixteen." So she was stuck with the children and not happy about that fact.

"This is so unfair!" she complained loudly to her mother before Druella had to leave the children and go play hostess. "This ridiculous rule may apply to other pureblood girls but _I'm_ a Black!"

"And _I'm_your mother!" Druella countered, beginning to get annoyed with her oldest daughter. "And I say that you have to adhere to the same guidelines as every other pureblood girl!"

"Aunt Wally would let me go," Bellatrix said haughtily, knowing that it was exactly the wrong thing to say but wanting to see how far she could push her mother. "She'd buy me an extravagant dress and let me dance all night. _She_would make sure that all of the other pureblood girls knew exactly how much better the Black sisters are then them."

Druella knew that Bella was only saying such things to make her angry but with fifteen years of dealing with the brazen girl Druella knew the best way to handle such situations.

"Yes, I'm sure Wally would do all of that and so much more so that she would always claim the title of Bellatrix Black's favorite aunt," Druella said with a falsely sweet smile on her lovely face. "But I will _always _be Bellatrix Black's mother, whether you hate me or not. And as your mother I gleefully retain the right of not letting you attend balls until your seventeen if you do not change your attitude."

Bellatrix sat on her bed in a huff and Druella left to go check on the other children before the first guests arrived.

She found Sirius and Regulus in one of the guest rooms that either of the boys occupied when they stayed over. Both were already changed into their pajamas. Seven year old Sirius was jumping up and down on the massive bed and five year old Regulus was clinging onto the side, trying desperately to climb onto the bed that was taller then him.

"Ahem," Sirius immediately stopped jumping as soon as he knew that his aunt was in the room and Regulus lost his gripping fell to the floor with an "oomph."

"Sirius," Druella said, disapprovingly. "I've told you not to jump on the beds."

Sirius plopped down where he stood and the bed seemed to swallow him up. "If beds weren't meant to be jumped on then they wouldn't be so springy," he informed Druella with a smile that was riddled with missing teeth.

"They're springy so that they will be comfortable to sleep on," she told him for about the hundredth time. "Not so little boys can get their jollies by jumping on them."

Druella walked to the bed and picked a protesting Sirius up and sat him on the ground beside Regulus who seemed grumpy at missing his opportunity to jump on the bed with his brother.

Sirius also looked rather grumpy when Druella sat him safely on the floor. He had his arms crossed, his gray eyes narrowed at her and his lips pursed in what she assumed was supposed to be an angry line but only managed to look like a pout on his childish face. "I'm seven now, you know," he told her.

"I'm perfectly aware of your age, Sirius," Druella sighed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't think I should be picked up and dragged around like a child!" he said stamping his foot.

Druella smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately, she remembered when Bella had went through the same faze. "Sirius, you are a child," she told him, making him push her hand roughly away from his head. "As long as you're little enough to be picked up by me then I will treat you like a child. And it will always be that way with me so there's no use in getting angry."

"Please behave yourselves," Druella pleaded as she walked back toward the door. "And stay close to Narcissa or Andromeda."

"What about Bella?" Regulus asked.

Druella deliberated as to what to tell them for a moment and then decided that they truth would probably be the best. "Bella isn't in the best of moods," she told the boys-ignoring Sirius when he snorted and asked, "When isn't she in a bad mood. "I think that it would be best if you left her alone until she calms down, you know how…physical Bellatrix can get when she's angry."

She soon left the boys and went to quickly find Andromeda and Narcissa, whom she found in Cissy's room.

"Mum," a thirteen year old Andromeda smiled when she saw her mother in the doorway. "You look lovely!"

"Thank you, Andromeda," Druella said, smoothing down the blue dress that she was wearing for the ball.

"We heard yelling in Bella's room earlier," Narcissa said tentatively. "What's bothering her now?"

"She thinks she should be allowed to go to the ball," Druella said impatiently. "Will the two of you make sure that she doesn't stay angry for too long?" Druella asked, and then remembering that there were small children in the house and Bella's intolerance for them asked, "And try to keep an eye out for Sirius and Regulus, will you?"

"Of course mum," Andromeda said, shrugging as though her mother's demands were no big deal. "We usually do that anyway."

Druella smiled thankfully at her daughters and when she turned and to leave the two she noticed that Cissy was using much of her long blond hair to hide her face and her head was hung low as it was so often these days.

Druella didn't know when exactly it happened but puberty came at Narcissa with a vengeance. One day Cissy was the beautiful blond child with a cute button nose and steel gray eyes and then, out of no where, it seemed that every change ones body could go through was happening to the girl.

She out grew her dresses and by the time new ones had been ordered to fit her new height she would be too tall for those. These sudden growth spurts left Cissy skinny and awkward with her new length. Her nose became too long for her face, which hadn't yet lost its childish roundness and she would break out with uncontrollable acne.

The poor girl had gone from a beautiful swan to an ugly duckling and Druella could only pray that the change would reverse itself or else Narcissa's already fast deteriorating self esteem would be no more. It didn't help that she had started Hogwarts this year and, even though none of the Slytherins would dare mock her, Druella had the feeling that mudbloods and half-bloods from the other house's must.

This hadn't happened with Bella or Andy; they both had grown into women with grace and subtlety.

Druella walked over to the almost twelve year old girl and kneeled down to eye level with her youngest daughter and gently lifted her chin. "Black's don't hang their head for any reason," she reminded her, while tucking strands of her long blond hair behind her ears and out of her face.

Narcissa gave her mother a watery smile before Druella finally left her children to start receiving guests.

Sirius Black knew he was supposed to stay with his cousins but he wanted to see what his father was doing. He wanted to be apart of the adult's party for once instead of being left, out of sight and out of mind, with his cousins and _little_ brother.

He was the Black heir; he deserved to be apart of the adult's ball, and despite what his aunt Druella said he was _not_ a child. He was seven years old after all.

Sirius snuck downstairs and could see his mum, Aunt Druella, Uncle Cygnus, and Uncle Alphard greeting guests as they apperated to the front door.

To be honest Sirius was wary of his Uncle Alphard. The man only came around the family during Christmas and sometimes during the summer, but other than that they had no contact with the man, who-in the words of Wallburga-wasted away his money by traveling for a living. Sirius still hadn't figured out whither Alphard was an ally or enemy.

As it was, Sirius didn't even make it to the foyer before he was spotted by none other than Alphard. Sirius tensed where he stood (unsuccessfully hidden behind a coat rack) when Alphard's gray eyes locked with Sirius' own and for a dreadful second he thought the he was done for. He'd been caught and would be forever treated like a child. The end.

But then Alphard did something that Sirius hadn't anticipated. He turned his head back to the guests and acted as if he hadn't seen Sirius at all.

Sirius was shocked but not willing to stick around in case Alphard changed his mind and ratted him out anyway. He stole from behind the coat rack and sneakily made his way into the Grand Hall where his family hosted balls. The Hall was basically a big empty room with no use other than to cram hundreds of people in it and force them to mingle with other people that they really didn't like that much anyway, or at least, that's how Sirius saw it. Personally he didn't want to attend any balls but if going to ball's made you an adult then he'd just have to endure.

When Sirius made it into the grand hall he looked around at all of the people who filled it, all dressed in extravagant and old fashioned clothing. He was at a lose at what to do next but it didn't matter because as soon as he had stepped into the room someone grabbed his hand and dragged him away and into an empty hallway.

When Sirius was finally released he looked up into the gray eyes of Orion Black. "What do you think you're doing down here?" His father hissed at him. Unlike Cygnus, Orion had no problem with raising his voice at his children, or even his wife, in the rare instances that he spoke to them, but apparently he was trying to be quiet so as not to alarm the guests that were on the other side of the wall.

At the look his father gave him all of Sirius' courage failed him. "I just wanted to go to the party," he said quietly, all thoughts of wanting to be adult escaping him.

"Why would you think for one second that you'd be allowed to be anywhere near this ball?" Orion asked, bitingly.

"Because I'm the Black heir," Sirius said, gritting his teeth.

"Grow up!" Orion growled, making Sirius flinch. "You might be the first born male, but you act like a child and until you start acting mature you will not be able to claim the right of Black heir!"

Sirius didn't dare look up into his fathers' eyes, instead he kept his eyes glued to his bare feet and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Orion," A voice said from the end of the hall and when his father looked in the direction of the source of the voice Sirius took his chance to whip his eyes. "Don't you think you're being a little hard on him?" Alphard asked his cousin.

"You have to be hard on children," Orion answered. "Otherwise, they'll stay that way. But I wouldn't expect you to know anything about raising children."

"Why is it the people with children think that they know everything about children?" Alphard asked as he began walking toward them. When he stopped he put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Wally was asking where you'd gotten off to," he explained his appearance even though no one asked. "You go back to the ball and I'll make sure that Sirius gets upstairs to his cousins without making any detours."

Orion didn't argue with this course of action and promptly left Sirius in the care of Alphard. Once Orion had shut the hall door behind him Alphard tilted his head in the opposite direction. "Come on, Sirius," he instructed.

Sirius blindly fallowed his uncle back up the stairs and he was grateful that Alphard didn't try to hold his hand like Druella would. Not only would that be incredibly awkward but it would have made Sirius feel like more of a child then he already did. He might as well be a drooly baby for as young as the adults had made him feel this night.

"Why didn't you tell on me when you first saw me?" Sirius asked Alphard just so there wouldn't be anymore silence.

Alphard shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to see how far you'd get before you got caught," he said. "Which wasn't that far, was it?"

"I didn't exactly think this through," Sirius admitted glumly.

Alphard let out a bark like laugh. "That was obvious."

Alphard stopped when they reached Narcissa's room, which was the only room on the second floor with light spilling out of it. Before he knocked he looked down at Sirius for a moment, thinking about what he could say to the boy to make him feel better. "Your father wants you to be just like him," he finally settled on these words. "He wants you to be as distant and miserable as he is and he's going to do this under the pretense of making you grow up. Your parents associate being a child with being happy and carefree."

Sirius looked shocked that Alphard was telling him such things. "But isn't that a good thing?" Sirius asked. "Aren't you supposed to be happy?"

"Exactly," Alphard smiled. "There's nothing wrong with it."

He knocked on the door and Sirius could head Andy call, "Come in!"

Alphard opened the door and gave Sirius a push in the room. Inside, Andy, Cissy, Reg, and even Bella looked uncertainly at the door. None of them really knew what to make of uncle Alphard or his company.

"Andromeda was the first to speak. "There you are! I was looking all over for you!" she scolded when she saw Sirius.

"Where were you?" Narcissa asked, eyeing Alphard warily.

"I snuck downstairs, but I got caught," Sirius answered.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked, noticing his forlorn expression.

Sirius looked at Alphard, uncertain of whether or not to tell them about the conversation he had had with his father.

"You might as well tell them," Alphard said, seemingly reading his thoughts. "I expect they'll get it out of you eventually."

"There's nothing really to tell," Sirius shrugged. "Dad caught me and told me that I needed to grow up and stop acting so childish."

Even at thirteen Andromeda knew that the Black children weren't allowed to be children for long. She and her sisters were already expected to act like adults and there was nothing she could do to change that, but as long as she had something to say about it then Sirius would be allowed to be a child. He had plenty of time to be the Black heir but she would make sure that he got to enjoy his youth before that time came.

"That's a load of bull," she said, surprising everyone. She looked Sirius straight in the eye and told him. "There's nothing wrong with being childish and immature sometimes. Just as long as you knew when to be serious!"

"Well said," Alphard complemented her while casually leaning against the door frame of Narcissa's room.

"Aren't you going back to the ball?" Bella asked him, voicing what the others were too scared too.

"Must I?" He asked her. "It's incredibly dull."

"I think it would be exciting to be able to attend and see how envious everyone is of our family," Bella told him.

"Do you," he asked, examining his fingernails in a bored manner. "I suppose you've been letting Wally fill your head with nonsense."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bella asked angrily.

"Trust me, you're not missing anything," Alphard said, ignoring Bella. "I'd much rather be up here with the five of you then down there."

"Really?" Regulus asked, wide eyed, he couldn't imagine an adult choosing to spend time with them instead of other adults.

"He's lying Regulus," Bella told her cousin, not enjoying being ignored.

"Believe what you want," Alphard said turning to leave, whether he went back to the ball or not they didn't know.

"I can't believe you went down," Bella said to Sirius, refusing to believe what her uncle said about it being dull. "What was it like?"

"I didn't get to see much before I was caught," Sirius admitted as he sat down on the sofa in Narcissa's room. "There was just a bunch of people in the grand hall drinking."

"Come on!" Bella yelled. "You had to have seen more than that!"

"I told you," Sirius fought back, not understanding why she was pushing the subject. "I was caught by dad as soon as I stepped into the grand hall! And as far as I could tell there wasn't much to see!"

"You can be such a menace sometimes, you know?" Bellatrix asked nastily. "You can't even answer one little question!"

"Come on, Bella," Andromeda said with a pleading look. "Can't we all just get along just this once? Soon you'll be old enough to go to the balls. This will probably be the last time we're all together like this."

"Yeah," Narcissa agreed. "It'll be nice to have just one night were no one fights."

"Fine," Bellatrix sighed, sitting down on the other side of Sirius.

The five Black children spent that night telling story's to the younger children of Hogwarts, pulling minor pranks of the guests of the ball, looking out into the sky to find the constellations that were their namesakes, and making up stories about Narcissa's name since hers was the only one that didn't have it's own constellation. (None of them mentioned that the name Narcissa actually came from a vain boy, even though all of them knew it. That story didn't seem to fit their Narcissa.)

It was the last night that all the Black children would be together and on such good terms. It was also the first.


	4. In Which Andromeda Notices Things

**A/N: This chapter is shorter then the last two have been but it's important to kick off the story. I didn't get those ten reviews that I wanted for the last chapter (I didn't even get ten-ish) but since nairiefairie and InkFire asked so nicely for an update in their reviews I'm posting this chapter. Because I'm nice like that.**

**I love the song that I picked for this chapter because not only do I love the Fratellis but I think this song goes really well with the Ted/Andromeda realationship.**

* * *

_Well it's a big big city and it's always the same  
Can never be too pretty tell me you your name  
Is it out of line if I were so bold to say "Would you be mine"?_

Because I may be a beggar and you maybe the queen  
I know I maybe on a downer am still ready to dream  
Now it's 3 o'clock time it takes for you to talk

So if you're lonely why'd you say your not lonely  
Oh your a silly girl, I know I hurt it so  
It's just like you to come  
And go you know me no you don't even know me  
Your so sweet to try, oh my, you caught my eye  
A girl like you's just irresistible

Well it's a big big city and the lights are all out  
But it's much as I can do you know to figure you out  
And I must confess, my hearts in broken pieces  
And my heads a mess  
And it's 4 in the morning, and I'm walking along  
Beside the ghost of every drinker here who has ever done wrong  
And it's you, woo hoo  
That's got me going crazy for the things you do

So if your crazy I don't care you amaze me  
Oh your a stupid girl, oh me, oh my, you talk  
I die, you smile, you laugh, I cry  
And only, a girl like you could be lonely  
And it's a crying shame, if you would think the same  
A boy like me's just irresistible

So if your lonely, why'd you say you're not lonely  
Oh your a silly girl, I know I hurt it so  
It's just like you to come and go  
And know me, no you don't even know me  
Your so sweet to try oh my, you caught my eye  
A girl like you's just irresistible

_Whistle for the Chior~The Fratellis_

* * *

1968: Andromeda wasn't a bad person. No, she was a Black so she wasn't a bad person, right? But was she a bad pureblood?

That was another matter entirely. She was a sixteen year old girl; pureblood or not that meant that she noticed certain things or, more accurately, certain attractive Hufflepuff boys…

Sure there were plenty of handsome boys in Slytherin, but they were all snooty aristocrats' sons and there was something refreshing about this Hufflepuff boy. He wasn't like the boys in Slytherin; he smiled instead of smirked and he smiled often, he didn't seem to care if his appearance was perfect, in fact he looked like he hadn't taken a comb to his sandy blond hair in ages and his uniform was not properly put together, his tie usually hung loose around his neck and his shirt was hardly ever tucked in. But one of the main reasons Andromeda liked to watch this Hufflepuff from afar was very simple really: He laughed. And he had the most affectionate, happy laugh.

But this wasn't why Andromeda was worried about her, formally thought to be strong, pureblood beliefs. It was, most simply, that this Hufflepuff boy was a mudblood. In Andromeda's defense she didn't _know_that the Hufflepuff boy was a mudblood until one afternoon at the end of her fifth year when she was enjoying a sunny day out on the grounds like most of the students. Andromeda was sitting with her sisters in the grass by the lake. As it was Bella's last year and as it was almost over she was feeling nostalgic and was platting pieces of Andy's hair like she use to before they had gone to Hogwarts. Narcissa was chatting away about people Andy didn't know but she would supply the occasional "mmhmhhmm," just to keep the hum of Narcissa's voice going.

Andy was enjoying the heat of the sun on her face, arms, and legs, the steady hum of Narcissa's voice, and the slight tug of Bella pulling on her hair but as she looked lazily around the grounds at the other students-all in their own little cliques-she noticed that Hufflepuff boy who she liked to watch sometimes. He wasn't too far off but he was surrounded by friends-more Hufflepuffs and a few Gryffindors-so there was no chance that he'd come over to talk to her if he noticed her harmlessly looking.

Or perhaps not so harmlessly, seeing as he did notice and instead of looking away and pretending like she hadn't been staring at him, like she should have; she smiled. And Andromeda was happy to note that he stopped talking to his friends to smile back at her. Andy looked down briefly and then right back at him through her thick black eyelashes, giving the impression that she was embarrassed to be caught, but there was no color flooding her cheeks. Still smiling slightly he motioned his head toward his friends behind him (who were still talking animatedly and hadn't yet noticed his absence from their conversation); wordlessly inviting her to join him. Andromeda bit her bottom lip like she was tempted and then shook her head, motioning to her sisters.

Unfortunately Bella noticed the long distance flirting that Andy was doing with the Hufflepuff. "Why are you making googely eyes at that mudbood?" She asked making Andy jump and break the eye contact she had going with the Hufflepuff boy.

"W-what?" Andromeda asked, bringing her attention back to her sisters. "He's not a mudblood," she defended him but then realized that she didn't know anything about this boy, "is he?"

Bella nodded, analyzing Andy with her observant black eyes. "Can't you tell?"

"No," Andromeda said truthfully. She hadn't been aware that there was some way they were supposed to be able to tell what blood status someone was by looking at them. She looked at Narcissa for help but the younger sister simply shrugged.

"Sorry Andy, even I can tell he's a mudblood," she admitted.

_Damn! _So she was obviously missing something that the other two could see plainly. She took another look at the Hufflepuff, this time with a appraising eye. But there was nothing in his appearance that screamed "mudblood" to her. Maybe it was his sloppy demeanor or his company that Bella and Cissy were seeing.

"Why were you looking at him anyway?" Bella asked, now looking at him with the same calculating manner that Andy had been. "It's not like his looks are anything special."

"I don't know," Andy lied quickly. Although, by now she was starting to worry. Obviously there was something about this boy that made Bella and Cissy immediately know he was a mudblood and therefore make him unattractive to them. Why couldn't she see it too?

"You don't have any classes with him do you?" Bella asked.

"No," Andy lied again, not wanting Bella to take more of an interest in the Hufflepuff then she already did. She loved her sister but that didn't mean that she was oblivious to how dangerous she could be.

"Well," Bella went back to braiding Andy's hair, bored with the mudblood. "I suppose that if that's what you like then there's nothing wrong with looking," As soon as Bella gave her consent to look Andy went back to doing so. But she had lost his attention and he was now back to talking with his friends. Bella noticed Andy's eagerness to stare at the mudblood and pulled roughly on the braid, making Andromeda yelp. "But for the love of Merlin, Andromeda," Bellatrix scolded. "Just look, DON"T TOUCH! There will be no benefit for anyone if you get overly sentimental with a mudblood."

"Don't you think I know that, Bella?" Andy asked, hotly. "I'm no blood traitor." But she said this more to reassure herself than her sister because now she wasn't so sure what she was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ted Tonks was enjoying a nice sunny day on the grounds with his friends when he noticed a Slytherin girl looking at him. She was gorgeous, that was for sure, but she also seemed slightly familiar. Looking her up and down he remembered that she was in his ancient runes class, admittedly not one of his best classes but he got by. Though, despite himself he couldn't remember her name.

He jerked his head over to his group, inviting her over; a risky act in itself, seeing as his friends wouldn't take too kindly to a Slytherin gracing them with her presence, no matter how good she looked. Although, after some deliberation, she refused, using the two girls beside her as an excuse. But she didn't break eye contact with him until the girl behind her asked her a question and then the Slytherin girl was talking to her two Slytherin companions.

"Hey Connor, do you know who she is?" Ted got his best friends attention immediately by making it known that there was a girl in the vicinity worth identifying. Connor looked who Ted was indicating and only saw the three Black sisters.

"Who?" Connor asked, not seeing who Ted was talking about.

"The girl with the brown hair, the Slytherin," Ted elaborated when it was obvious that Connor wasn't getting it. However, this caused the rest of the group to take notice of the two boys' conversation.

"Ted," Connor said hesitantly, as though he was concerned for his friend's sanity. "That's Andromeda Black."

"That's it," Ted stated hitting his palm against his forehead, "I knew it was something different like that."

"Why do you want to know?" asked a Gryffindor girl whose name was Janet.

Ted shrugged, "She was looking at me a minute ago," this revelation was met with widened eyes all around, not that Ted noticed. "I think she likes me."

"No, Ted," Connor corrected him. "She doesn't _like_ you. She's sitting with her sisters so it's more likely that she's trying to lure you over there to your demise."

Suddenly there was a loud yelp from Andromeda's direction and the group of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors looked in the direction of the Black sisters, where, it was obvious, that Andromeda was getting scolded by her black haired sister who yelled "DON"T TOUCH!"

"That was weird," Ted commented turning back to his friends.

"Ted you'd to well to never think or talk to Andromeda Black again," Connor warned as the others nodded in agreement.

"I don't get it," Ted admitted glancing back at Andromeda briefly. "What's up with this girl that has you all looking so grim?"

"Ted you know who the Blacks are, don't you?" a Gryffindor boy named Frank asked.

"No," Ted admitted, still not getting what the problem was. "Should I?"

"Okay maybe we should start from the beginning," Connor said. "You know that there are wizards and witches-mostly Slytherins-that will judge a person based on their parentage, right?"

"Yes," Ted said hotly, not appreciating Connor's condescending tone. It wasn't as though Ted was stupid, he had had to duel the occasional Slytherin who thought that he was over stepping his boundaries as a muggle born.

"Good, we're half way there," Connor sighed in relief. "The Black family," Connor indicated Andy and the two girls with her. "Are one of the highest families in the "pureblood elite,"" Connor said, even going so far as to use air quotes. "They all believe in blood purity, so there is no way that Andromeda Black likes you."

Ted thought this over for a moment, "Who are the other two?" he finally asked, much to his friend's annoyance.

"The one with the black hair, the one that was yelling earlier, is Bellatrix, she's the eldest," Frank said. "And the blond one with the bad acne is Narcissa, the youngest of the sisters."

Ted looked over the sisters as a whole and found that now that he knew of their relation he was able to spot many similarities. Bellatrix and Andromeda closely resembling each other physically, though Andromeda had brown hair instead of black, softer features, and wider, kinder eyes. Narcissa had the same sharp features of Bellatrix but had Andromeda's observant, gray eyes.

"You'd be wise to avoid Bellatrix as much as possible," Janet warned. "She doesn't seem like much of a threat but she's one hell of a duelist and would more than likely pick a fight with you if she saw you looking at or asking about her younger sister."

Ted looked at her, surprised. "You sound like you're speaking from experience," he accused.

Janet shrugged nonchalantly, "I've had a few run-ins with the girl, and I just think you should know what you're getting into."

**A/N: I know you probably think it's weird that Bella gave her concent for Andy to watch a mudblood but I think that Bella's pureblood notions didn't get 'kill them all' intense untill after Andromeda left the family, because honestly Bella probably felt betrayed. And yes, I'm keeping Narcissa zitty and awkward for a while.**

**Please Review! **


	5. House Brawls and Sirius'

**A/N: I was NOT planning on updating again but this is what happens when you inflate my ego the way you all did with your reviews. Thanks so much for those. And since you asked so nicely for another update (and since it snowed bucketsover here and I can't get back to my Internet-less home and school was canceled today and yesteday and don't have the materials to do my Latin project so I have a lot of free time...but it was mostly the reviews) I'm giving you one, but this is the LAST TIME I'll update until the weekend. I swear.**

**No song for this chapter because it's already long enough. It's the longest chapter in this story so far!**

**

* * *

**1970: Andromeda took her sister's advice to heart for the entirety of her sixth year more out of the need to prove to herself that she was a good pureblood than from any fear of Bellatrix. Not that Bella wouldn't go ballistic if Andromeda happened to take more interest in the Hufflepuff boy but-contrary to what people thought-Andy wasn't scared of her sister, she just didn't see the point in getting on her bad side.

The morning of September 1, 1970-the morning that marked the start of Andromeda's seventh year at Hogwarts-was not going well for the Black family. Wallburga and Orion had decided that instead of seeing Sirius off to his first year at Hogwarts he could go with Andromeda and Narcissa to catch the Hogwarts express. He was none too happy about that fact; he had thought that even if his parents weren't that interested they would at least see him off. But anyone who knows Sirius Black will know that when he is not happy instead of sulking like most eleven year olds would do, he acts out.

After the third time breakfast spontaneously exploded in their faces every one gave up on eating anything, Narcissa couldn't find her diary and blamed Sirius for taking it, even though he swore he didn't and their yelling echoed through the big house. Druella's nerves were so frazzled that she made Andromeda change dresses at least six times before she found one that was "proper" enough for her daughter to go out into public in. Even though Andromeda told her repeatedly that she'd just be changing clothes on the train anyway.

It wasn't long before they were running late and Druella-wanting some peace and quiet- decided that Andromeda was old enough to get Sirius, Narcissa, and herself to the platform on time and in one piece.

By the time they did make it to the platform they had to rush to get on the train before it pulled out. Andromeda quickly found a compartment for the three of them -using some of Bellatrix's more unconventional tactics to get some fourth years out of it first.

Collapsing on the chair beside the window Andromeda took a deep breath to erase the remains of the bad morning and the other two did the same.

"Andy?" Sirius piped up after about five minutes of peace and quiet.

Andromeda cracked open her already tired eyes to look at her cousin, "Yes, Sirius?"

"Do you promise you'll be there to see my sorting?"

Andromeda thought this was a rather odd question (where else would she be?) but she couldn't kid herself into not knowing where it came from, his parents had opted not to see their first born off and he wanted to be secure in the fact that Andy wouldn't miss something important too.

"Of course I'll be there, Sirius." she assured him, leaning back on the seat and closing her eyes once again.

Making sure that neither Andy nor Narcissa was looking, Sirius slipped out of the compartment. He wanted to do something's on his own after all.

The corridors of the train were crowded with kids of all ages, some had already changed into their Hogwarts robes and the ones that weren't were in muggle clothes. Deciding that he didn't want to be the only one in the ridiculous old fashioned clothes that his mother made him wear Sirius went and changed into his Hogwarts robes.

After a while of walking around on the train and lugging his heavy trunk after him and not finding anything that seemed even remotely interesting, Sirius had almost decided to go back to Andy and Cissy until he came upon three boys crouching behind a stack of trunks at the end of a corridor. They all looked about Sirius' age, the one closest to him was a fat, short boy with fair hair and in front of him was a skinny kid with sandy blond hair and some wicked scars on his face. The last boy had very messy black hair and glasses, he was also holding a wand. One look beyond them and Sirius could see what they were up too, the black haired boy with the wand was trying to make an inkwell levitate and spill on a girls head, but all he was managing to do was make in hover a few meters above the ground.

"I don't understand why it's not working," the sandy haired boy whispered, "that's exactly how it said to do it in the book."

Sirius smirked and crouched behind the fat kid. "You need to hold your wand higher," he instructed quietly.

The three boys looked behind them surprised and the fat boy even let out a squeak of fear. The ink bottle fell to the ground when the black haired boy lost eye contact.

"How do you know?" the bespectacled boy asked, suspiciously. "Don't tell me you've read the book already too."

Sirius snorted at the thought of reading those books his mother had gotten him before he actually had to. "My cousin taught me," Sirius answered quickly and then smirked, "She's a seventh year."

The fat boy and the sandy haired one looked amazed, they were clearly new to all of this, probably half-bloods, but the black haired boy just nodded. He turned back to the ink and the unnoticing girl who was talking to a group of other kids. "Wingardiam Leviosa," the black haired boys said with a swish and flick of his wrist, this time making sure that he brought his wand higher.

The inkwell landed on it's intended target and the girls blond hair was soaked with black ink, she wheeled around to see who had covered her in ink and spotted the four boys behind the trunks. "JAMES!"

"Well, mates," the bespectacled boy said when the ink covered girl locked her furious gaze on him. "It's time to run."

The three took off and Sirius didn't question following them. They ran to compartment that had only one occupant and quickly shut the door. The ink covered girl ran right by without a glance in their direction.

The black haired boy collapsed on the bench, laughing and ignoring the red haired girl beside the window. The skinny boy and the fat one sat across from him-the fat one was quaking in fear but the other wore a small smile. Sirius took the remaining seat beside the laughing one.

"That was brilliant!" the boy said, laughing so hard that his glasses went askew. Sirius couldn't help but laugh with him, it was contagious and the look on that girls face had been priceless.

Finally the bespectacled boy quieted enough to stick out a hand to Sirius, "I'm James Potter," he introduced himself.

"Sirius Black," Sirius smiled, taking James' hand and shaking it, he couldn't help feeling that he had met someone after his own heart.

The fat boy, however, ruined Sirius' moment by snickering at his name. Sirius threw a furious glance at the boy who immediately shut up. "You think my names funny, do you?"

The sandy haired boy intervened before Sirius could insult the trembling fat boy properly. "I'm Remus Lupin and this," he nodded to the fat boy, "is Peter Pettigrew."

Sirius nodded at Remus and smiled but ignored the one called Peter.

"So how many times have you used that spell?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged, "I've been using it on and off all summer, ever since I got Andromeda to teach it to me," he looked over at Peter, daring him to make fun of his favorite cousin's name too.

"Didn't you get into trouble?" Remus asked. "Isn't the Ministry supposed to send you a warning for underage use of magic?"

"Not if you using a wand that belongs to someone that's not under aged," Sirius said with a sly smile.

James and Remus laughed and Peter looked at Sirius' in admiration. "Who'd you steal a wand from?" James asked, "You parents?"

"My other cousin, Bellatrix, and my Aunt and Uncle when I could."

Suddenly there was a sniffle from the girl beside the window and they four boys looked at her, but she didn't turn her head away from the window.

Sirius looked at James with a raised eyebrow and jerked his head toward the girl, wordlessly asking, "What's up with her?"

James shrugged.

The girl sniffled again and this time she brought her hand up to wipe at her face. She was crying!

"Are you alright?" Remus asked the girl kindly.

She nodded her head, still not looking at them.

"Alright then," James said, fully ready to ignore the distressed girl. "Did you see the look on Mary's face when we dropped that ink on her! That was priceless!" It seemed that James Potter wasn't the kind of person to let himself be brought down for too long and Sirius was willing to feed on the other boy's aura of good cheer and forget about his distant and unconcerned family for once.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ted Tonks and his best friend Connor took their trunks from the train when the Hogwarts Express came to a stop at the Hogsmeade station.

"SEVENTH YEAR!!" Connor bellowed to the sky, earning some annoyed glances from a couple of Prefects. Ted laughed at his friends antics, he couldn't believe that this would be the last time he would ride the carriages up to the enchanted castle.

"This year's going to great," Connor continued as they walked. "I can't wait to have a beginning of term party in the common room!"

"Hell yes!" Ted agreed. "Because there's no party like a Hufflepuff party!" This comment earned a few "Woots" from surrounding Hufflepuff's, which made Ted and Connor laugh harder.

A passing first year cast a surly look at the two seventh years and muttered "Blood Traitor," just loud enough for Connor to hear, which immediately dissipated his good mood.

"What did you say?" he rounded on the first year.

"Let it go, Connor," Ted urged his friend. "Let's go."

"Hold on a second, Ted," Connor impatiently waved his friend away. "Why don't you say that to my face?" Connor grabbed the first year's upper arm roughly and turned him around to face him.

The first year looked Connor right in the eye and said quit plainly, "I called you a Blood Traitor. You shouldn't be so surprised, I mean, look at the company you keep. Mudbloods." He called Ted this last part.

"I'll teach you not to say such filth!" Connor yelled at the first year grabbing his other arm and giving him a good shake.

"What in the HELL do you think your doing?!" A voice yelled from behind the first year.

Connor looked up to see two Slytherin Prefects looking at him aghast. Letting go of the first year he straitened up to better see the livid looking Andromeda Black with a nervous Narcissa standing behind her.

"I _was_ teaching this first year not to use such language," he told her.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically. "Because it looked to me like you were shaking him!"

"I was shaking some since into him," Connor confirmed. "The little brat deserves to have his mouth washed out for the things he said to us!" To illustrate his point Connor cast a spell on the first year that made bubbles pure out of his mouth.

Andromeda quickly took off the curse before the kid could choke and shoved him in the direction of the boats. "Get out of here Yaxley," she commanded. "Before you get yourself into more trouble."

"Oh that's right," Connor yelled at Andy. "Take his side, you don't even know what happened, but I guess you Slytherins don't care what that first year said! Hell, you probably use those words on a daily basis!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Andy yelled back at him.

"Exactly!" Connor retorted. "You don't even know what he said but you took his side anyway because he's one of you!"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Narcissa asked, her gray eyes narrowing.

"It means that he's obviously going to be another Slytherin." Ted told them.

Andromeda opened her mouth to retort but a voice behind her stopped her. "Is there a problem, Andromeda?" Andy looked behind her and there stood Lucius Malfoy and his cronies, looking threateningly at Connor and Ted. It seemed that they had drawn quiet a crowd, with at least twenty Slytherin's from every year backing up Andromeda and an array of every other house backing up Connor.

It looked like there would be an all out house war, but then again it might have ended there if it wasn't for Sirius Black coming to calm down his cousin. Running up he grabbed Andromeda's hand and tried to drag the seventh year away from the fight. "Come on, Andy," He urged. "Just leave it."

"Why don't you leave before you get hurt, kid," Ted advised, trying to shove Sirius out of harms way. But Andromeda, in her anger, didn't notice this as the nice gesture that it was and immediately went to into a defensive mode.

"Don't touch him!" She yelled at Ted, pulling Sirius closer to her.

"He's just trying to get the kid outta the way!" Connor defended his friend. "But obviously the Black Bitch and her ugly sister wouldn't notice a kind gesture!"

That was the last straw for the Slytherin's; no one said things like that to the Blacks and got away with it.

"Hey!" Sirius yelled, indignantly at Connor, "Those are my cousins you're talking about!" Seeing as Sirius didn't know any magic that would help him in this situation, he went for the muggle method, which had proved useful over the years dealing with Bellatrix. He ran at Connor, intending to punch him in the nose, but since he was so much shorter than the seventh year he only managed to punch a very surprised Connor in the throat.

Next thing anyone knew there were curses flying everywhere and lighting up the otherwise dark night. Andromeda had managed to pull Sirius off of Connor and was now dueling the git. Some people had ditched dueling all together and were taking Sirius' approach. Crabbe had two Gryffindor fifth years in head locks under each of his arms and Lucius Malfoy and gotten a bloody lip, cutesy of Arthur Weasley. Narcissa had a chunk of Molly Pewert's red hair in her hand and was coxing the older girl to "bring it."

It was pure chaos and a perfect start to Sirius Black's first year (years later he'd tell his friends that he was only on the Slytherin side to protect his cousin's, although at the time he was really fighting with the Slytherin's because a part of him thought that those would be the people he'd have to spend the next seven years with).

It didn't end until there was a sound like the shot of a cannon that rang through the night. The fighters were taken by surprise and stopped to cover their ears, or in Andromeda's case cover Sirius from harm.

"I am appalled!" A sharp voice rang out. Everyone looked to there right to see all of the Head's of Houses. "I am simply appalled that any of you would demonstrate such conduct!" It was Professor McGonagall who was talking, her lips were so thin that they seemed none existent and her eyes were narrowed at every last one of them. "If I hadn't heard what was going on from the Head Boy and Girl I would have never believed it of my students. Half of you are PREFECTS for Gods sake!"

Sirius removed Andy's arms from around him, seeing as there was no cannon, but this action didn't go unnoticed my McGonagall. "And in front of a first year, no less!" she looked at him with her narrowed eyes. "What is your name, young man?"

"Sirius Black."

"Oh, good, another Black!" This comment was from Slughorn and was clearly not what McGonagall wanted to hear. She shot him a glare and he quickly shut his mouth.

"I suggest you go and get on a boat," she told Sirius. He looked at Andromeda for reassurances. She mouthed "Go" and gave him a shove in the direction of the boats.

"Now," McGonagall continued when Sirius scampered away. "Seeing as it's the start of term and I don't think anyone wants to deal with taking house points and giving detention to everyone here," McGonagall paused to let those thoughts sink into the group of students. "I believe that if those responsible for starting this atrocious act will step forward then the rest of you can go to the feast and no house points will be taken."

She paused again for those responsible to step forward or for them to be ratted out. After it was clear that no one was going to rat anyone out Andromeda stepped forward.

"Miss Black?" McGonagall seemed surprised that it was Andromeda, who was a model student, who stepped forward.

"It was my fault, Professor," Andromeda told her.

"And mine," Narcissa stepped forward and grabbed her sisters hand. Andromeda wanted to tell her to take it back, that she didn't have to get into trouble as well, but it was too late, McGonagall nodded, as if expecting that if one Black sister were fighting then another one would be at her sisters side.

"Alright," She said to the group. "We have two honest souls, but I don't think that two Slytherin's could have started an all out house brawl by themselves so who else had a part to play?" She looked over to where the Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were gathered. They looked at each other for a few moments, as though silently asking who would take the blame for this one before Ted Tonks stepped forward.

"Good," McGonagall seemed satisfied with only one scapegoat from that side and was about to tell those three to follow her when Connor stepped forward too. "Is that all?" she asked the four.

"Yes Professor," they echoed each other.

"Then you four follow me. And the rest of you go to the feast, NOW!"

There was a mad scramble to get to the carriages and McGonagall claimed one for herself and the four culprits. It was a silent ride up to the castle and McGonagall deposited them into her office before leaving with a curt "I'll be back shortly."

When the door to her office shut Andromeda was the first one to talk. "Why didn't you just let me handle it?" she rounded on Narcissa who snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"Please, Andy, like anyone would believe you were fighting without one of your sisters. They might believe that of Bella but not you."

"It doesn't matter if they believed it, Cissy," Andromeda scolded. "It still would have been better if only one of us were in trouble."

"It's not is if it matters now," Narcissa said, sitting back in a chair and folding her arms across her chest.

"Huh, that's interesting," Connor said taking the chair as far from Narcissa's as possible.

"What is so interesting?" Andy asked, not really caring what the answer was.

"I always thought that you Blacks called each other by your given name, always thought it was a very pompous thing to do, wasting your breath saying those ridiculous names."

"Our names aren't ridiculous," Narcissa informed him.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically, "because they sound ridiculous to me. I mean, come on, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Sirius? Who names their kids things like that, they sound made up!"

"Oh no!" Andromeda brought her hands up to her mouth as a thought struck her.

"What is it?" Ted and Narcissa asked at the same time, both with concern in their voices.

"I forgot about Sirius!" Andy wailed falling into the chair beside her sister.

"No you didn't," Narcissa argued. "He went on the boats, remember? He's probably getting sorted right no-Oh! I'm sorry Andromeda." Narcissa truly did sound sorry and that was because she knew what Andy was going through, if she missed Regulus' sorting she'd be heart broken.

Andromeda groaned and sunk low into her chair.

"What's wrong?" Ted asked, taking the seat between Connor and Andy.

Connor threw him a warning glare for his concerned tone but Andromeda didn't notice. "I promised Sirius I'd be there when he was sorted," she said gloomily.

"Well, it's your own fault really," Connor informed her. "If you hadn't picked a fight with me you'd be down there watching your cousin be sorted."

Ted hit Connor in the arm for his insensitivity but Andy was so upset she didn't even care. "I know," she agreed with him. "If I would have known I'd miss Sirius' sorting I would have let some other Prefect take care of you."

Andy looked so miserable that Narcissa wanted to comfort her but she wasn't about to do that with other people in the room.

At that moment the door to the office opened and McGonagall, Slughorn, and Sprout walked in. Andy sat up in her seat and turned to face McGonagall, "Professor," she cried frantically, "my cousin-"

"Has already been sorted," McGonagall said, reading her mind.

"Oh," Andy muttered and sunk back into her chair, defeated. "I guess I'll just explain things later," she muttered to herself but McGonagall heard.

"Acctually you will not."

Andy looked at her surprised and willed her to elaborate.

"Sirius Black was sorted into Gryffindor."

Andy's eye's widened and she leaned forward in her seat. "You're joking!" She accused the very strict looking woman.

McGonagall's lips thinned considerably at Andromeda's words and Professor Sprout hid a snicker behind her hand. "I can assure you, Miss Black, I never joke. And may I remind you that you are here for a punishment!"

"Oh, right," Andy immediately sat back in her chair but the smile didn't leave her face.

"Aunt Wally's going to be pissed," Narcissa muttered.

Andy waved away her worry, "Aunt Wally is always pissed; the woman only has one setting."

"I don't think you are taking this seriously, Miss Black!"

"Right, sorry."

"Now, on to your punishment. As we have already discussed it would not be fair to take away house points. However, after much deliberation we have decided that the eldest Miss Black will be stripped of her responsibilities as Prefect."

"Professor!" Both Andromeda and Narcissa protested, but McGonagall raised a hand to silence them.

"We believe that it will be less of a blow to your poor parents and to all of Slytherin if only one of you is stripped of you power and I believe that this is very generous of us. Do you not Miss Black?"

Even though there were two "Miss Blacks" in the room McGonagall looked directly at Andromeda as she asked this.

Andromeda raised her chin defiantly but said nothing. Ted could see that her eyes were glassy with tears that she refused to shed.

"Your badge please, Miss Black."

Even her hands didn't give away what her eyes plainly said; they were perfectly calm as they lifted to her breast to detach the badge from her robes and lay it calmly on McGonagall's desk.

"Very well," McGonagall said when Andromeda had relinquished her badge. "The rest of you will be serving detention with your head of house for the next two months."

There was no room for argument in her tone so the teens said nothing.

"As we don't want to cause more of a ruckus than you four have already caused you are to remain here until the feast is over. I will return to tell you when you can leave." With a wave of her wand a tray of sandwiches appeared on her desk and McGonagall and the two other teachers left.

There was a deafening silence for a long while after the teachers were gone. No one wanted to disrupt the fragile atmosphere. Finally it was Narcissa who spoke.

"Do you think they'll send a howler?" This question was directed at Andromeda even though Narcissa never took her eyes away from the wall in front of her, her face was expressionless.

"If they do they'll make Bellatrix do it," Andromeda said, looking just as deadpan as her sister who had to work hard to suppress a giggle at the thought of her parents making their eldest daughter send the other two howlers.

"This just hasn't been your day, has it, Andy?"

Connor did feel bad that he put the girl through so much grief over a misunderstanding but he wasn't about to say that he was sorry.

They elapsed into silence that none dared to break and finally, after none of them could take it anymore, McGonagall came into the office.

"You may go back to your common rooms now," she told them curtly.

They couldn't get out fast enough but when Andromeda stepped out of the office she wished that she was back in it because right outside of the door, lounging up against the opposite wall, was Sirius.

McGonagall spotted him too, "Mr. Black, how did you get here?" She demanded tiredly.

"I saw you walking away after the feast and figured that if I followed you instead of that bossy Prefect then I would find Andy."

"Sirius," Narcissa said. "You don't know were your common room is or the password. Did you even think of that?"

Sirius shrugged, "I figured I'd take my chances."

"Professor," Andromeda turned to McGonagall. "Do you mind if I show my cousin to his common room?"

Apparently McGonagall had taken some pity on Andromeda and consented. "Very well, the password is Quidditch." She then turned her attention to Connor and Ted, who had stayed when they saw Sirius. "I don't see any reason for the two of you to still be here!" she snapped.

Taking that as their cue that McGonagall had seen enough of them they began heading to their common room.

"Thank you Professor," Andromeda said and with a nod in Narcissa's direction she and Sirius began walking in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

"Andy," Sirius started talking when they had started walking. "I was sorted into Gryffindor! Mum's going to have a hippogriff!" Even though he was talking about his mother being angry with him Sirius looked very happy. In fact he was practically skipping alongside Andromeda.

"I know, McGonagall told me." Andromeda couldn't stop the regret form leaking into her voice and she stopped and kneeled down to Sirius' level. "Sirius I'm so sorry I missed your sorting. I know I promised bu-"

Sirius put his hand over her mouth, his grin gone now. "It's alright, Andy." He told her. "I understand that you didn't have a choice."

Andy could see in his eyes what he wasn't saying out loud: that he was disappointed that she hadn't been there, that he had been depending on her not to break her promise, that he was use to it. Things that an eleven year old should never have to feel.

Andy gently kissed his forehead, a gesture that was uncommon with members of their family. "I know why the hat put you in Gryffindor, Sirius."

**A/N: I think I spelt some things wrong in this chapter (like Molly Weasley's maiden name or Wingardiam Leviosa) but I don't have my books with me so I can't check...I suppose I could check the Lexicon or something but this is the fourth day I've had off of school (including the weekend) so I'm lazy.**

**Review please.**


	6. Emotions and Pesky Hufflepuff Boys

**A/N: I'm not that happy with the beginning of this chapter but I can't seem to make it any better so...here you go. Thanks for you're reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I  
When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
I hope I told you

I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I tried to patch things up again  
To cut my tears and kill my fears  
But have I told you how I..

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
Oh why

Get it right this time (this time)  
Let's leave this all behind  
Oh why

We'll get it right this time  
It's not faith if you're using your eyes  
Oh why

I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I

I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable  
I just want, no  
I just need this pain to end right here

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

Yeah, it might save you  
Oh, it might save you

It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes

Miracle by Paramore

* * *

Still Early September, 1970:Wallburga didn't send her son a howler, she didn't write to the headmaster or the Slytherin head of house to ask if her son could switch houses, she didn't even write one of her bitingly clever letters with words so well chosen that they could cut the reader so deeply that they wished she had sent a howler or had laced the envelope with some gruesome curse instead.

It didn't take long for Sirius to figure out that he was being ignored. He was now a problem and he was being ignored in the hopes that the suffering and shame he brought-or perhaps he himself-would just go away.

It's what his family did with problems.

This was the first time that Sirius Black had ever felt true hatred. He could taste the hatred on his tongue. Hatred for his mother who would ignore him when she wasn't yelling at him, his father for not even caring, for his aunt and uncle's unwillingness to interfere. He hated all of them.

Even Andy, just a little bit, because she had promised to be there for him. And even though he had told her that it didn't matter, that he didn't care, he could not wholly forgive her.

He could only imagine what was going on at his home, or how Regulus was taking everything.

Reg was the only one that had written to Sirius so far. Most of his letter was meaningless little brother nonsense and held no meaning for Sirius at all. But there was one line at the very end which kept Sirius' hate away from his brother for the time being:

_What is it like? _Regulus had written. _Being sorted into Gryffindor?_

Reg hadn't asked what it was like to be the only Black in Gryffindor or how Sirius had managed to convince the hat that not all Black's were destined for Slytherin. The kid simply wanted to know what other houses were like. Sirius hopped that his answer would make Regulus want to join him in the lion's den.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Regulus knew that the things his mother was saying about Sirius were wrong. He knew that a mother shouldn't be cursing her son the way Wallburga was Sirius.

Ever since she had received a letter from him telling her that he was in Gryffindor she had been ranting and raving about family honor and what was expected of the heir of the Black family. She went on and on as if she were lecturing to Sirius himself. But that was crazy, because Sirius wasn't there. He was miles away in Hogwarts castle and Regulus was left to listen to their mother's shrieks.

And when she wasn't screaming she was deathly quiet.

Regulus didn't know which was worse; her getting all of her anger out on the wrong person or her stewing in it to be released at a later date.

During breakfast a week after September first Wally was back to ranting. Orion was ignoring her as only he knew how and by now Regulus was flinching every time she said Sirius' name because he knew that the name was going to be followed by a biting comment about his brother.

"I just can't believe that that ungrateful boy would tarnish the family name by getting himself sorted into Gryffindor!" she went on as her husband and youngest son were quietly eating their toast. "He just did it to get attention, I know he did!"

"I don't think Sirius would have much say in the matter of which house he was put in," Regulus said quietly. As soon as the words left his mouth he knew that it was a mistake.

"BITE YOUR TOUNGE!" Wallburga yelled at the nine year old, her gray eyes bugging out of her head. "ARE YOU INSINUATING THAT I RAISED A GRYFFINDOR!?"

Regulus kept his mouth shut this time and ducked his head down. He let his mother yell at him to her hearts content.

Regulus was noticing that he often said the wrong things around his family and was considering just never talking again. When he had told this to Sirius over the summer Sirius hadn't let him. Sirius said that it was stupid to never talk, even if all you said was the absolute worst thing.

Regulus hadn't pointed out that the only reason that he was saying the wrong things was because he said things that Sirius himself had told him.

In truth he was more than a little miffed that Sirius had gone and left Regulus at Grimmauld Place to deal with his mess.

It wasn't fair that Sirius got to escape to Hogwarts and Regulus had to stay here.

And now Wallburga was complaining about the friends that Sirius had talked about in his letter. Three boys from Gryffindor.

Regulus hadn't met many people outside of the family and he was already wondering about the types of people he might meet when he went to Hogwarts. Even though that was a few years off.

Regulus had asked Sirius in his last letter what it was like and Sirius' letter had said:  
_Gryffindor's the best, Reg! It's so much better than being at home! I met a few boys on the train and they were sorted here too, we're all mates now. When you get here you'll love it. It's probably much better than in Slytherin. I'm sure that if I could get in you can. Mum might be mad now but if we're both in Gryffindor she'll just have to live with it. _

_I'll see you at Christmas and tell you more about it!_

Regulus was happy for Sirius. He was glad that Sirius had found a place with people like him and that he had made friends. Although, he was a little hurt that Sirius already seemed to like Gryffindor better than being at home with his brother.

"What do you think about Sirius' disrespect, Regulus?" his mother asked only to hear him agree with her.

He wanted to tell her that it was wonderful…for Sirius.

But saying such things would only get him into trouble. Regulus looked at his father who had remained stoic and quiet throughout everything said about his oldest son.

Regulus didn't say a word but bit tightly on the inside of his cheeks so that his emotions wouldn't show and give him away. He bit down until he could taste the metallic blood so that his mother wouldn't see that he was happy for Sirius, that he was proud of him, and that he was envious that his brother could be so brave.

Regulus didn't regret hiding his emotions, even if doing so meant that he chewed the inside of his mouth raw, because emotions were really nothing but a bother. They made people angry at you for feeling them. Feeling the wrong emotion was worse then saying the wrong words.

Besides, Blacks don't show weakness. And isn't that all emotions really were?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andromeda took a seat at one of the remaining empty tables in her N.E.W.T level ancient rune class, even though it was relatively late there were still people straining in after her.

After Andromeda was stripped of her duties as a Prefect she had discovered the outputting truth that she had no life. Normally her time would have been filled with Prefect duties, classes, and homework and there wouldn't be any room for anything else.

Lately, with all her free time she had been reading…a lot.

It was a very discouraging to suddenly realize that you don't have any friends. Sure Andromeda had acquaintances, she was a Black after all, and she needed to maintain good connections. But she didn't have _friends_; she didn't have people that she could just walk up to when she was bored and "hang out" with. And it wasn't exactly easy to get them, especially when you were a Black and everyone was supposed to be beneath you. All the other Slytherins knew her and respected her name, but they were not her friends. Andy wondered if her sisters had ever noticed this predicament and she hoped that Sirius would have no trouble making friends in Gryffindor.

More people were coming in late and the seats were filling up fast. The one beside Andromeda remained empty. She was a Black; people didn't just sit with her.

Or at least they hadn't use to. Ted Tonks was the last to walk into class and as the seat beside her was the only one open he took it without hesitation.

"What are you doing?" Andromeda hissed at him, more out of shock then the proper outrage that the situation demanded.

Ted Tonks looked at her confused. "Sitting?" It sounded like a question and she almost smiled at the confusion on his face. "Was this seat taken?" he asked.

"No," Andy told him honestly. She was astonished at how clueless he seemed.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing," she let it drop and turned forward in her seat. If he wasn't going to acknowledge the problems with the seating arrangement than neither would she.

"Is there a problem, Andromeda?" a voice from behind her asked.

Both she and Ted looked behind them to see Nott and Flint, two burly Seventh year Slytherins. Both of them looked ready to step in and physically remove Ted if Andromeda wished.

"No, everything is fine," Andromeda said and watched with amusement as their expressions turned disappointed. "Thank you though."

Nott and Flint nodded and Andromeda turned back around in her seat.

"Are they you're body guards or something?" Ted asked jokingly.

Andromeda, however, did not find his clueless-ness funny. "Don't talk to me," she hissed. It wasn't said with disgust or contempt but as a warning.

Luckily Ted didn't speak to her for the rest of class. She didn't want to be so cold toward him but it was for his own good.

Throughout the lesson she found herself regressing to the pastime that she had picked up in her fifth year, she snuck looks at Ted. Only now every time she would glance at him he seemed to feel her eyes on him and looked at her too. She was caught every time and when that would happen she would turn forward in her seat and stare at the front of the room, her face a bright red.

During her close range glances she noticed things about Ted Tonks that she had never noticed before. His appearance hadn't changed much, he was still careless about his presentation but he was a few inches taller, his sandy blond hair had gotten rather shaggy, but it looked good on him, and his eyes were a warm, chocolate brown and every time they caught her looking at him she would blush in a very un-Black manner and her stomach would flutter.

She also noticed that his appearance wasn't the only thing about him that was disheveled. His class supplies were scattered, willy-nilly, on the desk in front of him and his notes had doodles all over them. She couldn't help comparing his unorganized work space to her own, which didn't have a quill out of place.

She noticed all of this and knew, from the slight smile on his lips, that he knew what was going through her head but he said nothing through the whole class, which was for the better. Unfortunately, his quietness didn't last. "So can I talk to you now?" he asked as soon as they walked out of the classroom.

"It wouldn't be in your best interest to do so," she said, glancing around to make sure that no Slytherins noticed this mudblood talking to her. She tried to loose him in the crowd of students that were now streaming out of classrooms but this didn't deter him, Ted Tonks kept up with her easily. "Hmm, I guess I was wrong about you," he said in an offhand manner.

Andy couldn't help her curiosity. "How so?" She asked as they walked, he stayed about two steps behind her.

"Well, the way you were worrying about disappointing your cousin and keeping him safe during the fight I had thought that you were nice," Ted said calmly. "Obviously I was misled; you're nothing but a snob."

At these words Andromeda whorled around to face Ted and this sudden movement almost made him bump into her. "I am NOT a snob," Andromeda informed him. Students that were passing by had began to stare was they walked, but Andy didn't care at the moment. Who was he (A Hufflepuff mudblood!) to call her a snob!

"You have no right to say such things about me," she continued indigently. "Why would you care anyway?"

"To be honest I kind of like you," Ted said and Andromeda was surprised at the casualty of his tone. "And since you also fancy me I figured that I might ask you to go on a date."

"I don't fancy you!" Andromeda said hotly. She was beginning to feel the stares and prying ears all around them.

Ted shrugged nonchalantly. His mellow mood was really starting to irk her. "I suppose you were just watching me for the past few years because you were afraid I would taint others with my dirty blood, is that it?"

"Don't mock me! You don't know anything about me!" Andromeda accused.

"You're right. So go on one date with me," he offered. "And if you don't like it then I'll leave you alone, you never have to talk to me again, and you can forget I even exist."

"Why would I go on a date with you when every time I speak to you we end up arguing?" Andy shot at him.

"Technically that fight during the start of term was between you and Connor," Ted pointed out. "This is the only time we've spoken."

"You're only succeeding in proving my point!" Andromeda pointed out. "Talking to you is frustrating!" Andromeda turned to walk away, but his words drew her back.

"So are you this snobby to everyone or is it just me?"

"I am not a snob!" she stomped her foot. By now the halls were nearly empty, as everyone was in class. They were going to be late.

"Really? Then what was that 'don't talk to me' bit." Ted said her previous words in a high falsetto voice that she supposed was an impression of her own voice.

"Was that supposed to be me?" she asked in disgust. "I don't sound like that!"

"Whatever," Ted ignored her. "I thought you were different from those other pureblood fanatics, but I guess I was wrong."

"You don't know anything about me," Andromeda accused again. What was it about this Hufflepuff boy that got under her skin so badly? "And you obviously don't know anything about pureblood society. And I am most defiantly not a snob!"

"Then prove me wrong," he challenged, a smile haunting his lips.

"I will!"

"Great! I'll see you next Saturday at noon!"

"But…isn't that's the date for the Hogsmeade trip?" Andromeda asked, confused.

"Yes," Ted just smiled. She had played right into his hand.


	7. The Non Date

**A/N: I was going to put this up yesterday but fanfiction wouldn't let me so you get today. I don't really have much to say about this chapter so just read and review!**

Still 1970: Andromeda had told Narcissa that she wouldn't be able to spend this Hogmeade trip with her as they had previously planned. Luckily, Narcissa wasn't the type of person to ask questions so Andromeda didn't have to lie to her sister about where she'd be or, more importantly, who she'd be with.

Andromeda had never been on a date before, not that what she was doing with Ted Tonks was a date because it most certainly was not. But for the record she hadn't been on a date because purebloods didn't date. If a couple of unwed purebloods were lucky they could court, but those rare instances were under strict supervision. Andromeda had heard of instances where couples would sneak out and go on dates, and of course Hogwarts enabled more freedom than most pureblood families allowed in their homes, but Andromeda had never met anyone that she had wanted to break rules just to be with.

The fact remained, however, that this was not a date. Andromeda Black was just meeting Ted Tonks in Hogsmeade to prove that she was not a snob. And by God, she would make sure that by the end of their non-date he knew this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andy met Ted on the outskirts of the town of Hogsmeade. Needless to say she was not happy to be tricked into spending time with a mudblood and she made no mistake of letting him know that.

"Let's make this quick," she said when she walked up to Ted to begin their non-date. "I have other things I'd rather be doing."

"No need to be gracious, Andromeda," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at her attitude. Andromeda ground her teeth at his audacity-he was rolling his eyes at her! "Although," he continued, seeming not to notice her annoyance. "You're refusal to even give our date a shot is only proving that you're a snob."

"I'm here aren't I?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. Her annoyance with him was growing with every word from his continuously smiling mouth. "I'm giving this a chance. And for the record this is not a date, I'm simply here to prove to you that I'm not a snob."

Ted just smiled. "Come on," he said putting his hand on her elbow and steering her toward a secluded clearing outside of the town. "I've already got everything set up."

"What do you mean?" Andromeda asked. "What are we doing?"

Ted smiled down at her and her traitorous heart did a flip in her chest. Stupid thing, it never worked right.

"Have you ever had a PB&J sandwich?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Andromeda said slowly, not knowing what that was or what PB&J meant.

"I didn't think so," Ted confided. "It's a muggle sandwich. It's a shame that they don't have them in the wizarding world, it's the only thing I miss when I leave for Hogwarts" he admitted and then added as an afterthought, "and my family, but I can write to them. You can't write to a sandwich."

Andromeda was starting to wonder if Ted was not as sane as he seemed and worried briefly about going into a secluded area with this possibly deranged mudblood, but the flips of her heart and the tingling of her elbow, where his hand still held her, made her continue to follow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andromeda picked up the sandwich and looked at it with disgust as a bit of jelly fell onto her leg where her dress ended. "This looks disgusting," she told Ted honestly. They were sitting on the ground under a big oak tree trying to have a picnic of PB&J sandwiches but Andromeda was being difficult.

It turned out that PB&J meant peanut butter and jelly and to be honest the soggy sandwich didn't seem too appetizing to Andromeda. She couldn't fathom why Ted liked these sandwiches so much.

"You're never going to know if it tastes disgusting if you don't try it," Ted pointed out. He was waiting to eat his own sandwich until she took the first bite of her own.

"I don't know if I can." She admitted, holding the thing at arms length away from her.

"So you're a pretentious snob?" Ted asked playfully.

"You're rather straight forward, aren't you?" Andromeda asked annoyed at herself because she now felt the need to eat the sandwich just to prove to this mudblood that she was not a pretentious snob.

"I see no need to beat around the bush," Ted admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "So, are you pretentious?"

Andromeda didn't dignify that with a response; instead she glared at him and took a big bite of the sloppy, colorful sandwich he had made for her.

Ted waited until she had swallowed her bite before he asked, "So..?"

"It's not bad," Andy begrudgingly admitted. It was actually a very tasty sandwich despite what its appearance suggested, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

Ted smiled at her and proceeded to eat his own sandwich.

Andromeda found she was unable to resist smiling back at him and ate the rest of her PB&J…and a few more after that.

After Ted successfully got Andy to eat the PB&J sandwiches their non-date progressed quite nicely.

Eventually Andromeda got comfortable enough with Ted to ask, "What did Yaxley say to make your friend so mad anyway?" She had been wondering this ever since she had been stripped of her Prefect duties for fighting with Connor.

"He called Connor a Blood traitor."

"Oh," Andy said because she didn't know what else to say.

"Connor's mum use to be part of a pureblood family like yours," Ted explained, noting her confusion. "She married his dad, whose half-blood, and was branded a blood traitor. It's kind of a sore spot for him."

"I don't see why," Andromeda admitted. "If his mum is happy with what she did then it shouldn't matter what people say."

Ted snorted at her philosophy. "You're smushing the world into the size of a thimble, Andromeda. Things aren't always that simple."

"They should be," Andy stated playing with the necklace that her father had given her for her tenth Christmas. From the necklace hung a pendant that bore the Black family crest and her sister's had gotten one's just like it. She had always treasured the necklace but when they began to talk of blood traitors it weighed heavy around her neck. Reminding her who she was supposed to be.

"I bet you don't think it's wrong to call a muggle born person "mudblood," do you?" Ted asked abruptly causing Andy to leave her thoughts behind for the moment.

Andromeda shrugged. "I've never been told otherwise."

Ted had to shake his head at that. "What did your parents teach you then?" he asked.

"The fundamentals," Andromeda said as though it were obvious and continued to fiddle with her necklace. At Ted's confused look she elaborated. "The Black fundamentals: Blacks are the best. Blacks are never weak. Blacks are the model of all purebloods. Blacks uphold blood purity and do not associate with mudbloods. Blacks are the asperity of pureblood society and are expected to act accordingly." She rattled these rules off in the manner that only a person who had heard them over and over again could do.

Ted stared at her disbelievingly, as though he were waiting for her to call out, "Gottcha!" When she didn't he shook his head sadly. "That's seriously sick, you know that Andromeda?"

"Well what were you taught as a child?" she asked angrily. The Black fundamentals were not supposed to be questioned, they were supposed to be accepted by everyone; Bella had made sure that Andromeda knew this. And yet, here was Ted, telling her that she had it all wrong.

"That everyone was equal no matter what race or gender or _blood type_ they were. That I was unique but not better than everyone else."

Andromeda snorted at the very idea. "That's a self esteem killer."

"But it's better than what you were taught," Ted pointed out.

"How so?"

"Because if you're not superior to anyone and no one it superior to you then it doesn't matter if you "associate with mudbloods" and you don't have to be "the model" of any society. With my philosophy you don't have to be the best and you're allowed moments of weakness."

Andy seemed to think of this for a moment. "But if no one is better then the rest then how are you suppose to know how to act, how do you know when you over step your boundaries."

"That's just it, Andromeda," Ted smiled, "no one cares. You can choose how you want to act."

When Andy didn't say anything to this Ted decided to bring the conversation back to its original point. "I realize that no one has told you that "mudblood," is a bad word but I'm telling you now. It's not very reassuring for a kid who had no idea that this world of magic even existed to suddenly be thrust into it and then be ridiculed and looked on with contempt because he has-according to some people-dirty blood."

"I've never thought of it like that," Andromeda admitted.

"I know you haven't," Ted said sympathetically and put his hand over hers, which made Andromeda blush. "It's not your fault, that's the way you were taught to think. But if you never talk to me again after today I hope you take this one thing from this date, 'Dromeda. Don't use that word again."

She looked at him for a moment and was going to point out that this wasn't a date but then thought better of it and raised an eyebrow at him. "'Dromeda?" she echoed.

"Erm-uhh…" He looked rather embarrassed as he searched for a reason that he might call her by a pet name. He took his hand off of hers to rub the back of his neck. "I just thought that your name is such a mouthful-no offense-and that I'd shorten it."

"It's cute," she admitted. "But why not just call me Andy?"

Ted shrugged, "That's what everyone else calls you. Is it alright if I call you 'Dromeda?"

"I think that it will be acceptable," she consented with a smile.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence and then Ted had to ask her something. "Hey 'Dromeda?"

She smiled at the name, "Yes?"

"Aren't you breaking one of your "Black fundamentals" by talking to me?" He asked.

"Actually I'm breaking about three of them," Andromeda admitted, "but I'm finding that I'm not as good a pureblood as I was led to believe."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Was it as awful as you thought it would be?" Ted asked as they leisurely made their way back up to the castle. They had ended up spending most of the day in that secluded clearing, just talking and eating PB&J sandwiches.

"It wasn't horrible," Andy consented. "I don't suppose it would kill me to go on another date with you, were you to ask." Andromeda looked over at Ted, expectantly.

"I thought that this wasn't a date?" Ted teased her, raising his eyebrow.

"Just ask me already, Ted," Andy commended in her best Black 'I-hold-all-the-power-in-the-world' voice

"'Dromeda, would you like to do this again?" Ted asked and she could hear the laughter in his voice, but instead of being mad that he was laughing at her she smiled up at him.

"That would be nice."

Ted smiled back and as they walked he casually put his arm around Andromeda's shoulders, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Andromeda didn't shove his hand away as she probably should have. It felt too good around her shoulders, as though it belonged there and no where else.


	8. Worries and Whispers

**A/N: I wanted to have a little bit of everyone in this chapter, but I couldn't think of something for Reg and Sirius so this one just revolves around the sister's. I know that the last few chapter's have been very Ted/Andromeda centric (and none of you have complained) but I feel the need to remind you all that it won't stay that way, Andy just has to set off a chain of events. So, you've been warned. **

**Disclaimer: (Question) If I were J.K. Rowling would I be writing fanfiction? (Answer) Hell no! I'd publish what I wrote and make oodles of money off of my work!**

March 1971:Ted had given Andromeda a necklace for her seventeenth birthday. She hadn't thought that they were at the gift giving stage in their relationship, but, then again, she didn't exactly understand their relationship so she accepted his gift.

The necklace was silver and there was no clasp but one wasn't needed, as the chain was long enough to go over her head twice. The pendant that hung from the long chain was a hollowed circle with a straight line inside of it that extended from top to bottom and had two diagonal lines extending out from the middle to opposite ends of the circle. When Andy asked Ted what the pendant was he told her that it was called a peace symbol.

"So it just means peace?" she had asked when she got it.

"It means a lot of different thing to different people," Ted had said. "But the main meaning is peace and unity."

She had loved the necklace from the moment she saw it, and even more so after Ted had told her what it meant. It was a complete contradiction to the principles she had been taught all her life. But that didn't mean she was willing to stop wearing her necklace that bore the Black family crest.

She wore both necklaces at all times, even though she had always been taught that doing so was considered tacky. She didn't care. She couldn't bear to wear one and leave the other behind. They reminded her of who she was expected to be and who--in time--she just might become.

Andromeda's relationship with Ted Tonks had escalated and she didn't exactly know when that had happened. Apparently somewhere between their first date and Andromeda's seventeenth birthday the Hufflepuff had grown on the Black to the point where her thoughts changed from "just one more date before this gets too complicated" to "What can I tell Cissy that I'll be doing tonight so she doesn't get suspicious while I'm with Ted?"

Obviously they had to keep their relationship a secret. If people knew then it would be just as much as a danger for Ted as it would be for Andromeda. The secrecy was necessary and even though Ted never complained Andy could sometimes see in his chocolate brown eyes how much Ted longed to let the world know that they together.

They had taken to meeting in deserted classrooms just to talk and sharing lingering touches during classes and stealing kisses behind statues between classes.

Andromeda remembered the first kiss she had shared with Ted. It had been after their second date. It was late and the castle was nearly deserted so Andromeda had consented to letting Ted walk her back to the Slytherin common room. They were in the dungeons and Ted was about to leave her to go back to his own common room and before Andromeda knew what was going on Ted kissed her full on the mouth, she was surprised but she didn't pull away, she knew that she should, that she should be angry that a muggle born would have the audacity to think that he had such familiarity with her but she wasn't.

The kiss was short lived, really just a peck on the lips, and for a moment after Ted pulled away Andromeda was so shocked that she could only stare at him, wide eyed.

"Good night 'Dromeda," Ted said uncertainly. He turned from her and began walking away in the direction that would take him out of the dungeons and to his own dorm.

Andromeda brought her fingers shakily to her tingling lips. "Ted!" she called.

He turned around to see Andy barreling toward him. She put both her hands on his shoulders and pushed him roughly against the stone wall. As surprised as he was by her tackling him he was even more surprised--and pleasantly so--when she stood on her tip-toes and planted a kiss on his lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa sighed to herself and riffled through her trunk. She couldn't remember where she had put the last letter she had received from Bella. She had gotten it the night before but Andromeda had come into the common room--late again--and she felt that her older sister needed confronted.

Andromeda had been coming back to the common room later and later and Narcissa couldn't resign herself into believing that it was nothing anymore. Something was going on with Andromeda. Something that she felt the need to keep from her sister. Something that had been keeping her out late. Something that had brought her back many nights with bruised lips and a goofy smile.

On this night Andromeda didn't notice her sister standing by the window with an unread letter. Narcissa quickly stashed the letter away and called to her sister. "Andromeda!"

Andy turned away from the steps and toward her sister with a worried expression on her face, which changed to a smile when she saw who had called her. "Cissy," she breathed. "I didn't see you there."

"Where've you been?" Narcissa asked. Her tone wasn't accusing, she simply wanted to know if Andromeda would lie to her.

"I-uuh..I was…" Andromeda stumbled over her words for an answer and Narcissa sighed and crossed the room to her sister.

Narcissa knew a lot of things. She was a quiet girl with two older, overbearing, and headstrong, sisters. Therefore, she noticed many things that other's might overlook. Like the fact that Andromeda wasn't a Perfect anymore and didn't have any friends and was still somehow gone all the time. It didn't add up.

Unless you added a boy into the equation. One that Andromeda wouldn't tell her sister about. A mudblood, perhaps?

But Narcissa wasn't fishing for answers as Bellatrix would have. Cissy believed that it was be better to be in the dark about some things and she knew when things couldn't be overlooked any longer.

"I don't know what you're doing," Narcissa interrupted Andromeda's stammered lie about studying in the library. "And I honestly don't want to know. I just hope you've thought through the consequences of being caught with whoever it is you've decided to spend you're time with. You should think of our family and how you their knowing whatever you're doing would hurt them."

Andromeda sighed, "I don't know what you're talking about Cissy."

"Of course you don't," Narcissa said shaking her head. "Just know that I'm here to listen when you figure out it out."

Andromeda had went upstairs after that and Narcissa had went to bed as well, forgetting all about Bella's letter until the next day, only to discover that she had forgotten where she put it.

Narcissa let out a very unladylike groan in her frustration with looking for the missing letter.

Resigning herself she decided that it must be somewhere in the common room since she had searched through the pockets of what she had been wearing the previous day, her nightstand, her school bag, and even her trunk with no results.

When she walked down the stairs that led to the girls dorms she saw that the common room wasn't too crowded. It was a Saturday in mid March so most everyone was outside on the lawn, enjoying the beginnings of spring.

She noticed that Lucius Malfoy was in the common room, sitting in the far corner where she had been last night when Andromeda had came in. He was with one other person, the pale, dark haired first year that he was so fond of. Narcissa couldn't remember the boy's name but Lucius had taken him under his wing and treated him like a little brother.

Narcissa wanted to groan again when she saw Lucius. She really didn't want to go over there. Reminding herself that she was a Black she squared her shoulders and began to pull her hair out of her face but then back of her hand brushed her cheek and she cringed when she felt the zits and let her hair fall back into her face.

It shouldn't be that difficult for her to walk over to Lucius Malfoy and ask if he had seen a letter that she may have left over there yesterday. She was a Black after all! But she was also a--let's face it--rather unattractive fifteen year old girl with low self esteem and he was the handsome Quidditch star of the Slytherin house.

_I'm a Black!_ She reminded herself as she took the first steps toward Lucius and the first year. _I'm a Black. I'm a Black. I'm a Black. _

"Excuse me, Lucius?" Lucius and the first year looked up when she interrupted their conversation. "I was wondering if you happened to find a letter around here. I'm afraid I've misplaced it."

"Sorry, Narcissa," Lucius shook his head. "I haven't seen your letter."

Narcissa was about to thank him for his time and quickly leave and hide in her dorm for the remainder of the evening, letter or not, but the black haired first year produced a piece of parchment seemingly out of nowhere. "Is this it?" he asked, his black eyes questioning her.

Narcissa took the parchment from him and after seeing that the first line said "Dearest Cissy," smiled at the first year.

"Thank you so very much!" she gushed to the first year, who flushed under her thanks. "Where was it?"

"It was stuffed between the cushion and the armrest," the first year shrugged as though he didn't think it was that big of a deal and she was overreacting.

"Narcissa, this is Severus Snape," Lucius introduced the first year. "Have you met him?"

"No, I haven't," Narcissa admitted, still clutching the letter to her chest and a little light headed that Lucius Malfoy was speaking to her more than necessary. "It's a pleasure to meet you Severus. I'm Narcissa Black."

As soon as Narcissa was able she went up to her dorm and read Bella's letter:

_Dearest Cissy,_

_I'm in India at the moment but I won't bore you with the details in this letter. Let's just say that the Indians wouldn't know the meaning of 'Dark Arts' if they were forced to read __Blood: The Magical Property of Life__ seven hundred times._ _I believe I'll be moving on soon._

_Regarding your question about Andromeda, I don't think you should worry too much. She probably just wants to keep her boyfriend a secret because he's her first and she thinks she'll get into trouble. You've obviously misread her secrecy. I'm sure he's not a mudblood, Andy knows better. _

_Let her have her secret trysts with this boy. If he's worth anything then she'll tell the family soon enough and if he's not then there is no need to trouble yourself over the matter._

_I'll see you at Easter._

_Bella_

Narcissa sighed to herself and put down the letter. So much for Bella's help.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

For the past year Bellatrix had traveled. She had always been interested in the dark arts but Hogwarts was no place to learn such things so she focused on descrying a new dark spell of some kind in every place she went.

When she did have to return to the Black manor to assure her mother that she was still alive and well-even though her letters always said as much-she was forced to learn other, less appealing thing from her mother. Druella took it upon herself to make sure that now that Bella was done with her formal schooling she would be ready for the next chapter in her life. This apparently was becoming the perfect pureblood wife.

The only way Bella was able to endure her mother's trivial teachings was by reciting dark spells in her mind to remind her what was really important, what she really wanted to learn more about.

That and the things she heard. The whispers. Wonderful whispers about a radical who was rallying on behalf of blood purity. Those who whispered said that this radical called himself Lord Voldemort and that he was looking for followers.

Bella's days were full of whispers and the air around her seemed to be electrified with the promise of change.

**Just a little bit of Bella there at the end. Review please!**


	9. Caught

**A/N: ugh! I'm starting to get tired of Ted/Andy, I hope it doesn't show in the writing though. Then again I don't think it's the pairing so much as the dating, I want them to move forward but I still have a few things for them to do before I send them on their merry way. I'll probably break up all the Ted/Andy fluffiness with tidbits of the other family members so that you don't think that this story has gone too soft.**

**The song I picked for this chapter is mainly for the scene b/w Andy and Druella at the very end but I love this song so it's for the whole chapter. And yes, I relize that it says _son_ in the song and Andromeda isn't a son but just go with me here. **

**

* * *

**

_ Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,  
Mama, we all go to hell._

Oh, well, now,  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,  
Mama, we're all gonna die.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go.  
And when you go don't return to me my love.

Mama, we're all full of lies.  
Mama, we're meant for the flies.  
And right now they're building a coffin your size,  
Mama, we're all full of lies.

Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,  
You should've raised a baby girl,  
I should've been a better son.  
If you could coddle the infection  
They can amputate at once.  
You should've been,  
I could have been a better son.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go.

She said: "You ain't no son of mine  
For what you've done they're gonna find  
A place for you  
And just you mind your manners when you go.  
And when you go, don't return to me, my love."  
That's right.

Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
It's really quite pleasant  
Except for the smell,  
Mama, we all go to hell.

2 - 3 - 4  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Ohhh!  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma...

[Liza Minelli:] And if you would call me your sweetheart,  
I'd maybe then sing you a song

[Gerard Way:] But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun,  
You would cry out your eyes all along.

We're damned after all.  
Through fortune and flame we fall.  
And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,  
To return from the ashes you call.

We all carry on (We all carry on)  
When our brothers in arms are gone (When our brothers in arms are gone)  
So raise your glass high  
For tomorrow we die,  
And return from the ashes you call. 

_Mama ~ My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Summer of 1971: Andromeda hadn't realized just how much she missed Ted until she spotted him walking into Flourish and Blotts one summer day. They had kept contact through letters since going their separate ways after graduation but it wasn't the same as being with him. It was like a convulsion, this felling she had to follow him into the store and just be around him again.

When Andromeda had announced that she was going to Diagon Alley that morning her decision was fueled by a need to get out of the manor and away from the people in it. Ever since Druella had ceased Bellatrix's travels-saying that she needed to focus on getting herself a husband-no one was spared of Bella's glares, biting remarks, and dark curses, which left everyone in low spirits.

Andromeda was not surprised that she wasn't the only one who wanted to go. Sirius had asked if he could come, as he had been bored out of his mind all summer without his Gryffindor mates and Andromeda didn't have the heart to tell him no. Alphard, who was staying at the manor for a summer visit, had opted to go as well and he had parted ways with his niece and nephew shortly after flooing into the Leaky Cauldron, saying that he had "business to attend too."

This left Sirius alone with Andromeda at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Stay here," she told Sirius when she spotted Ted. Sirius looked up from his ice cream when Andy started to walk away, calling over her shoulder, "I'll be right back!"

Andromeda walked into Flourish and Blotts and looked around for Ted, her heart picked up it's pace when she saw him, a few isles away from the front of the store.

"Ted!" cried throwing her arms around his neck.

"'Dromeda?!" Ted asked, pleasantly surprised at seeing her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I've missed you so much," Andy smiled up at him as they embraced and Ted leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Couldn't you at least be doing something interesting?" a disgusted voice from behind the happy couple asked, interrupting the sweet moment. Andy and Ted broke apart and looked to see Sirius, "I almost wish I hadn't followed you know, Andy. If I had known you had run off like that just so you could snog in a book store I would have left you too it and finished my ice cream."

"Sirius," Andromeda scolded, while Ted laughed at Sirius who looked as though he might be sick. "I thought I told you to stay at the ice cream parlor."

"You should know me better than that by now," Sirius said off handedly as he sized up Ted who still had a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Who the Hell are you?" Sirius asked and Ted raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Sirius," Andy sighed, "be nice. This is Ted Tonks, my…" Andromeda briefly deliberated how much to tell Sirius about her relationship with Ted but, figuring that Sirius would keep a secret for her, she decided that the truth would be a nice change. "Boyfriend. Ted, this is my cousin, Sirius, you've meet him before."

"Yeah," Sirius said, crossing his arms over his thin chest and trying to make himself look taller. "I punched your friend. I'm still rather proud of that."

"I'm sure you are," Ted said, trying to hold back his laughter at the twelve year olds protectiveness of his older cousin.

"That's enough, Sirius," Andromeda told him not liking his hostile glare at Ted. "Ted is nice to me, so you should be nice to him."

"We'll see," was all Sirius said, he did uncross his arms but he still glared at Ted. "Shouldn't we go, Andy? Uncle Alphard might be looking for us by now."

Andromeda was about to tell Sirius that if he wanted to leave then he could but Ted looked at her worriedly.

"Maybe you should go," he suggested, ignoring the hurt look on Andromeda's face. "I don't want you to get into trouble if you get caught talking to me."

"We won't get into trouble," Andy lied, wanting to stay with Ted longer. She didn't see the look of disbelief at her lie that Sirius gave her from behind her back, but Ted did and he also spotted a tall dark haired man at the end of the isle who had 'Dromeda and Sirius' gray eyes making his way over to the two Blacks. Ted's eyes widened to try and convey a wordless warning to 'Dromeda but it was too late.

"Andromeda," A deep voice very close to Andromeda's ear said calmly, making her body go rigid with fear. "When you and Sirius come back to the manor I would like the two of you to join me in the study."

Andromeda knew that voice and she knew the answer she was expected to give, "Yes, sir." Her Uncle Aphard righted himself, nodded once to a surprised Ted and then left the bookstore.

"We're in trouble," Andy admitted.

Andromeda and Sirius left the bookstore after saying a quick goodbye to a dejected looking Ted, although, Andromeda tried to assure him that it wasn't _his_ fault that they were in trouble and she assured him that she'd write him as soon as possible.

Not feeling up to the task of shopping any longer and wanting to get what Alphard had in store for them over with they flooed from the Leaky Cauldron back to the Black Manor. Upon stepping from the grate they saw that everything looked as they had left it, there were no angry relatives crowding the fireplace, just Druella, who was sitting in her chair and reading a book like always. Perhaps Alphard wouldn't tell anyone?

"Hello mother," Andromeda said as she walked by the chair Druella was sitting in.

Sirius muttered his own form of greeting to his aunt and followed Andy. They were half way up the steps when they heard Druella's reply, "Alphard wants to see both of you in the study," she said, not looking up from her book. "So don't even think about hiding out in your room, Andy."

This caused Andromeda and Sirius to stop. How much had Alphard told Druella? "Of course mother," Andy replied, cautiously.

"And after he's done with you _I'd_like to speak with you in your room, Andormeda," Druella continued, still not looking at the children.

Andromeda's shoulders slumped even lower than they had been. "_So he's told mum_," she thought.

With hung heads they walked the rest of the way through the manor to the study. Andromeda raised a fist to knock but before she made any contact with the door Alphard called, "Come in."

Opening the door they saw their uncle standing with his back to the door, looking up at the Black family tapestry.

They hesitantly stepped into the room and Sirius closed the door to the study as quietly as he could-which wasn't that quietly as it was a heavy door and always shut with a loud bang.

"Come here," Alphard ordered after the door and banged its way closed.

Looking worriedly at each other they walked over to their uncle. Uncle Alphard was somewhat an enigma to the Black children. He was the older brother yet he left all of the family affairs to Cygnus and his cousin, Orion. He traveled for a living and only came around the family on the holidays, they never received any letters of where he was or how he was doing and he was pretty much forgotten about through the year and then came at Christmas or summer as if to remind them all that he was, indeed, a part of the family, no matter how remote.

Therefore, neither Sirius nor Andromeda knew what to make of _him_being the one to find them talking with a mudblood.

Andromeda stood beside Alphard and Sirius beside her, all three looking up at that ominous tree of their ancestry.

They stood that way for some time before Alphard spoke. "Do you know what happens to Blood traitors in this family?" he asked the two.

Sirius and Andromeda threw panicked glances at each other before Andromeda, being the oldest, spoke. "Uncle Alphard, I don't think what we did warrants us as blood traitor," she defended them.

"Just answer the question, Andromeda," was Alphard's reply.

"I don't know, sir," she admitted.

"Do you know, Sirius?"

"No, sir," Sirius said quietly.

"Then answer me this," Alphard posed another question. "What do the two of you see when you look at this tapestry?"

Andromeda looked back at the tapestry, she saw her family, connected with a thin gold thread and she told Alphard as much.

Sirius' answer, however, caught her by surprise.

"I see the scorch marks," he stated, fingering one of the remarked marks in between the names: Cassiopia and Dorea.

Looking closer she saw more, dotting all over the tapestry, she had never noticed them before, too distracted as she was by the gold thread.

"There's the answer I was looking for," Alphard said, finally looking away from the tapestry and at Sirius and Andromeda. "You see, when a member of the Black family does something that the rest of the family think goes against pureblood ideas or will threaten the Black families' blood purity their name will be blasted from the tapestry and it will be as if they were never even born."

"But," Andromeda looked at the tapestry-which now seemed to be full of little black burn marks-and back at her uncle. "That doesn't change anything. You can't just ignore a problem and hope that it goes away, life doesn't work that way."

"That doesn't matter, Andy," this time it was Sirius who spoke so somberly. "Not to our family, anyway. They'd much rather ignore a _problem_," he practically spat the word, "and act like it doesn't exist than confront it and try to fix it or even try to understand it."

Andromeda didn't like the way that Sirius was speaking it was too bitter for a twelve year old. "What makes them blood traitors?" Andy asked Alphard, indicating the burn makes that she now knew had at some point been a part of the family.

"There are many different reasons," Alphard said, "Marrying a Weasley," he pointed to a burn mark between Charis and Callidora, "being a squib," he pointed to the one that Sirius was fingering earlier, "supporting Muggle rights," he indicated the hole between an older Sirius and another Cygnus, "and obviously, marrying a muggle," he looked at Andy when he gestured at one on the very top of the tapestry, beside Elladora.

"Oh," was all that Andy said.

"I'm not trying to tell you not to do as you wish," Alphard told them. "You'll end up doing that regardless; I just want you to know what could happen."

With that Uncle Alphard turned and walked from the room, leaving the two standing there, looking at their own names on the tapestry.

"What are you thinking?" Sirius asked Andromeda after some time.

"Probably the same thing you are," she told him. "What my life would be like if I wasn't on this tapestry."

"What have you come up with?"

"I don't know yet," she said honestly. "I can't see it."

"Me neither," Sirius sighed, "but I suppose that when I'm on the brink of being a blood traitor I'll be able to see and make my choice."

"Yeah, I suppose."

They stood there for another moment, trying to see what their lives would be like if they were disowned but neither being able to see just yet.

It was several moments before Andromeda remembered her mother and left Sirius at the tapestry. She went straight to her room, knowing that Druella would be there waiting on her and she was right.

"Mother," Andromeda said, to make her presence in the room known.

"Shut the door Andromeda."

Doing what she was told she took a seat on her bed beside her mother, waiting for Druella to start, which she wasted no time in doing so.

"Andromeda, Alphard told me that he caught you and Sirius with a mudblood in Flourish and Blotts."

"Did he?" was all Andromeda replied, looking down at her hands and trying to keep them from fidgeting from her nerves.

"Andy," her mother said, turning her middle daughters face to look at her. "It's just me, I told Alphard not to tell anyone else."

"Why?" Andromeda asked.

"I wanted to hear your account of the situation."

"What do you want to hear me say, mother?" Andromeda asked. "We were talking to a muggleborn wizard that I knew at school."

"Muggleborn wizard?" Druella asked with raised eyebrows and a slight laugh. "What happened to them just being mudblood's?"

Andromeda just shrugged and decided that silence would be better than to try and stammer an answer.

"Ahh," Druella said, taking in her daughters' silence. "Perhaps it was this "muggle born wizard" who changed my daughters' ideas?"

"What makes you think he has any influence on my ideas?" Andromeda asked, hotly. "Why can't I make up my own mind without anyone influencing me?"

Druella raised an eyebrow at Andromeda's outburst but said nothing about it. "Tell me what happened, love," she commanded gently.

"I spotted this wizard going into Flourish and Blotts an-"

"Does this muggle born wizard have a name?"

Andromeda looked down at her hands that were now fidgeting nervously in her lap and couldn't repress the blush that colored her cheeks as she said, "Ted Tonks."

"You're blushing," Druella observed, surprised.

"I'm not," Andy said, defensively, looking back up at her mother, but the truth still hadn't faded from her cheeks.

"Oh dear," Druella breathed. "This is worse than I thought."

Andromeda shook her head, hating the disappointment in her mother's eyes; "It's not mum," Andy disagreed.

"Then tell me it's nothing!" Druella commanded. "Tell me this _mudblood_ means nothing to you," when Andromeda didn't say anything Druella's heart broke, "Please tell me he's nothing to you," she pleaded and still Andromeda didn't speak and refused to look at her mother.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself Druella spoke to her daughter, "I know that you are old enough to make your own decisions but I just hope that you will think on the course you are heading in because it is one without your family," she told her honestly and looked at Andromeda's face to make sure that she understood. "Are you willing to be a blood traitor for this mudblood?" Andromeda opened her mouth to confirm or deny her mothers worries but Druella held up a hand to stop her. "Don't answer that now. I want you to think long and hard on this. Do you understand me Andromeda Elladora Black?"

"Yes mother," Andromeda consented. "I'll think on it, but may I ask one question?"

"You may."

"I know that an arranged marriage is a happy marriage for all, but haven't you ever wondered what your life would be like if you had held out and married who you wanted instead of who was arranged for you?" Andy asked in one breath.

"When I was young, yes, but I have a happy marriage and three lovely daughters. I am happy now."

"But mother-"

"No more Andromeda," Druella commanded. "Not now."

Blacks were not supposed to show weakness or emotion but as Druella sat there looking at her middle daughter, who looked so lost and alone, she was forced to remember that she was only a Black by marriage. "I love you, Andromeda," she said embracing her surprised daughter who after a moment hesitantly hugged her mother back. "No matter what path you chose just remember that."

**A/N: I had to give Andy the middle name after her ancestor who was blasted off of the tapestry for marrying a muggle, I couldn't resist. Review, please!**


	10. Sleepless Nights

**A/N: Here's the next installment of IWBAK!! (I like to abbreviate, get over it.) This chapter was super difficult to write and I'm still not entirely happy with it, but oh well, it's better than nothing, right?**

Summer 1971:

Despite herself, Andromeda couldn't stop thinking about what her mother and her uncle had told her. Try as she might she couldn't clear her head of their conversations, therefore, she couldn't sleep. She tried to keep her mind of off those thoughts by opening one of her favorite books, but after reading the same sentence sixteen times she gave up altogether and went for a midnight walk around the gardens.

Andromeda had always liked the gardens behind the Black Manor. It was always kept in tip top shape and as it was summer the light breeze was carrying the aroma of many different floral scents through the grounds.

Sighing contently to herself Andy began to walk though the garden, pausing to sniff at flowers or pick off a couple leaves from one of the many peppermint plants that her mother always kept scattered throughout the garden.

Druella Black loved chewing peppermint leaves and always had the faint aroma of the plant lingering on her, just as her husband smelled of tobacco.

Popping the fragrant leaves into her own mouth, Andromeda was reminded of the conversation that she and her mother had had not a few hours ago.

_I just hope that you will think on the course you are heading in because it is one without your family_, her mother had said. As though she couldn't not think of it after a statement like that!

Andromeda impatiently shoved more peppermint leaves into her mouth and chewed them until her throat burned with the taste. It just wasn't fair, she had only known Ted for about a year, of course she had known of him since her fifth year, but she wasn't ready to make that kind of decision.

No one should have to choose between their family and their boyfriend.

But maybe she was taking too direct an approach to this predicament too early. She didn't even know if she felt strongly enough about Ted to be contemplating whether to leave her family for him.

So, perhaps the question she should be asking herself was similar but a bit less direct. Was she, Andromeda Black, in _love_with Ted Tonks?

By the time Andromeda came to this question she had reached the end of the cobblestone walk that wound its way through the garden, but instead of turning to follow the path through the rest of the garden she walked straight, heading for the forest that was the end of their property. As children she and Bella and Cissy had often played in these woods and the place that she was going had been a bit of a sanctuary to them.

It was difficult, at first, for her to find the old swing that was tied to a limb of an even older oak tree as it was an unusually dark night. Looking up into the sky through the branches of many trees, she first thought that it was a moonless night but when there was a break in the tree limbs she was met with the sight of a crescent moon so slender that it looked like a Cheshire cat smile in the sky.

When she finally found the swing she was surprised to find how old it looked, there was green moss growing over the wooden seat and up one of the ropes. She was even more surprised to find how small it was when she sat on it, although she really shouldn't have been, she hadn't been here since she was thirteen, after all.

Andromeda took a few tentative swings to test how the swing would manage with the fact that she wasn't thirteen anymore, apparently it was fine with that fact and she pushed her legs so that it would swing her lightly with little effort on her part.

Now she could think properly, with nothing around her but the trees and night critters, the swing allowing the breeze to blow lightly through her long hair, and the smell of peppermint wafting from her own breath, there was no better place to think in Andromeda's opinion.

Laying her forehead lightly on one of the ropes she thought of Ted; his laugh, his smile, his blond hair, his straightforward comments, and his easy going manner. He was the only person she knew who could make her laugh so effortlessly. He had an effect on her that made her always happy to see him, even when she was in a particularly bad mood. He broadened her horizon to a point that even her family was noticing the differences, a point that she'd never be able to come back from. He had been her friend when she'd needed one and had kept her in line when she had strayed. He always smiled when he saw her and made her feel like the most special person in the world.

Was that what being in love felt like? She wouldn't know, never having been _in_ love. She loved people; obviously, she loved her parents and her sisters and Sirius and Regulus. And even though they didn't go around saying that to each other she knew that they loved her too, they all just had different ways off showing it.

It was always easy to be herself with Ted. Everything she did with him just felt right. Every embrace, every touch, every kiss seemed right with him. Every contact was special and had meaning and yet was so effortless. He knew when she craved his touch or his company, without her having to tell him.

Andromeda didn't know anyone who was equal to Ted in this aspect. She was forced to think about her words or her actions in advance with her family, even with those whom she was closest to she had to be careful and constantly on her guard.

Ted Tonks made Andromeda feel things that no one else had ever made her feel and she didn't regard it as a weakness, these feelings. She didn't know exactly what they were but they did not make her weak, in fact, they made her strong and gave her the courage to do things that she would have never done before.

If she had to put a name to these feelings she'd probably say that they were love.

She loved Ted for exactly who he was and he for her, blood didn't matter, house didn't matter, her family didn't matter. She loved the good and the bad things about Ted Tonks, he was her best friend.

Now that she knew she was in love with Ted she supposed the next step for deciding whether he was worth leaving her family for was for her to decide: Could she live without him?

But that was a question for another sleepless night.

Andromeda made her way back into the manor shortly after forcing her epiphany she wrote to Ted letting him know that everything was alright and that her uncle hadn't told anyone but her mother, who was merely disappointed in her daughter and expected her to cease her relationship with Ted. Then she asked when she could see him again, she didn't think about what the consequences for continuing down the path she was heading would be. She had done enough of that for one day.

She sealed her letter with a yawn and sent it off to Ted. Finally able to sleep, Andromeda crawled into bed and realized, before she was consumed by unconsciousness, that that was the first letter that she had sent to Ted signed, "Love, 'Dromeda"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius Black was restless as he lay in a cot in James Potters' room at the Potters' home. He, along with Peter and Remus, had spent a week with the Potter's and tomorrow they would be going back to their own homes.

It had been one of the best weeks Sirius had ever had. A whole seven days of nothing but quiddich, pranking, and imaginative exploits--the nature of which ranged from turning the stairway into a slide using every sheet, pillow, and comforter in the house and taking turns pushing each other down while sitting on a narrow mattress during a particularly rainy day to having a gnome throwing contest in the back garden. It had been perfect--far different from life at his home­­­--and he wished that he could stay here with his mates always.

But in a few short hours it would be time for Sirius to go back to Grimmauld Place. He was surprised that his mother had even consented to him spending the week with his Gryffindor mates, but, then again, perhaps she was just choosing her battles with her problem child and since the Potter's were a pureblood family she didn't think that this would be a battle worth fighting. Sirius didn't know the reasoning behind his mother's actions and he didn't enjoy thinking from her point of view.

Sirius really liked Mr. and Mrs. Potter; they were nice people who treated the visiting friends of their son like their own children. At first Sirius had wondered how they were going to deal with four rowdy boys in their home for a week of pure chaos, but when Mr. Potter had suggested that they take the old mattress from their stairway-slide and use it to sled down a small hill behind the house which was muddy after the rain, Sirius felt that the couple could handle whatever he and his friends came up with (he also had a feeling that he knew who James got his mischievous side from).

The fact that Sirius actually liked the Potters was part of the reason he couldn't sleep. His anxiety had started that morning when he, James, Remus, and Peter had come down for breakfast. Mrs. Potter had made pancakes and Sirius immediately began to devour them with gusto. Mrs. Potter was the best cook he knew and her pancakes were exquisite, he couldn't imagine going back to Grimmauld Place and suffering through the pathetic, floppy excuses for pancakes that Kreacher made or no pancakes for breakfast at all. (He shuddered at the very thought!)

"Sirius, dear, do you know around what time your parents will be here to take you home tomorrow?" Mrs. Potter asked sweetly while Sirius piled his plate full a second time with the delicious fried circular batter of the gods. Sirius stopped when he registered her question though. He looked at his mates and Mr. Potter to see if they thought something wrong with Mrs. Potter's question as well. They apparently did not, as they were all digging into their own breakfast.

He knew from similar questions earlier that week that Peter's mother was coming after breakfast and Remus' dad would be there before lunch. "I was just going to floo back after lunch," Sirius shrugged. He figured that he might as well get one more meal out of Mrs. Potter before he had to go home.

Mrs. Potter looked uncomfortable after Sirius had said this. "I don't know if you should floo alone, dear," she said, looking to her husband for support. "It can be very dangerous and I wouldn't want you getting lost in the wrong grate."

Sirius shrugged again and took a bite of his pancakes, not wanting them to feel ignored just because the humans were talking. "I've done it loads of times, Mrs. Potter," Sirius tried to reassure her. "I haven't gotten lost yet."

Mrs. Potter didn't look persuaded, in fact, she looked even more anxious.

"Sirius," Mr. Potter finally spoke, noticing his wife's distress. "I think it would make us more comfortable if one of your parents came and picked you up, that way we'd know that you'll get home safely."

Sirius had to agree to that but that didn't mean that he liked the idea and he flooed his mother after breakfast that morning to tell her about the change of plans. Needless to say, Wallburga wasn't happy but in the end she had consenting to "finding someone to come and get him."

Sirius couldn't enjoy his last day at the Potters after he talked to his mother. He kept thinking about what the Potters might think if his father came and got him or--God forbid--his mother. He couldn't imagine people as nice as the Potter's even being in the same room as his parents. The very thought made him cringe.

If his mother liked him even a little bit she would send Andromeda, who had dropped him off at the Potter's at the beginning of the week because she had been leaving anyway to meet her "friend."

So now here he was, tossing and turning and imaging the worse for the day to come. Groaning he sat up and rubbed his tired head.

"Sirius?" James sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, mate," Sirius whispered. He didn't think that talking would wake up Peter who slept like the dead but Remus was a very light sleeper and Sirius didn't want to wake up anymore of his mates. "Did I wake you?"

"Of course you did," James rolled his eyes and it struck Sirius how wrong James looked without his glasses on. "Merlin only knows how long you've been tossing around. Why can't you sleep, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Sirius muttered looking away. Then he realized that without his glasses James couldn't see him well anyway and turned back.

"If it's keeping you awake then it's not nothing," James replied with a yawn. "We're mates; you can tell me anything, Sirius."

"I just wish you're mum would let me floo back tomorrow on my own," Sirius whispered with a shrug.

"That's an odd reason to keep you up at night," James muttered. "It's not that big of a deal. Someone will come a pick you up, my folks will make small talk and then you'll go home and mum won't have to worry that you came out in the grate of a Russian family."

Sirius gave his friend an odd look. "I assume you're talking from experience."

"Why do you think mum doesn't want you to floo alone," James shrugged. "They were nice people though, they send us Christmas cards."

"I just don't like the thought of anyone from my family in the same room as your parents. I like your family, I wouldn't want to put them through that," Sirius admitted.

"But they've already met someone from your family," James pointed out. "Your cousin Andromeda seemed really nice when she was here earlier this week."

Sirius groaned. "That's just one person. You haven't met the others and I don't really want you too."

"So your embarrassed of you're family?" James asked, not understanding him.

"It's not that, it's just…My family is not like yours, James." Sirius couldn't look at James as he spoke now, he had never felt the need to hide his family before, but he liked these people and he wanted them to like him. "We don't talk; we don't enjoy each other's company; we don't even like each other. My family has been in Slytherin for years--the whole lot of them--and I'm sure that they have dipped into their fair share of the Dark Arts."

"Sirius I don't care if you're family is a bunch of octopuses," James said sincerely. "That doesn't change anything. You're still my mate and that's not going to change."

"Thanks, James," Sirius sighed and he lay down, thinking that maybe he could sleep now. "Octopi," Sirius yawned as his eyes grew steadily heavier.

"What was that?" James asked his voice thick with sleep.

"The plural of octopus is octopi. You said octopuses."

Sirius felt a pillow hit him painfully in the face before he fell asleep, laughing.

James' words comforted Sirius for the next day as Peter's mother came and then Remus' father.

Although, when the door bell rang and Mrs. Potter went to answer it and Bellatrix was the one who walked through the door Sirius knew it was official; his mother hated him.

"Hurry up, Sirius," Bella snapped at him while Mrs. Potter looked at her disapprovingly. "I don't have all day."

James gave him a sympathetic look and as Sirius left with his older cousin he heard James tell his mother, "Maybe we should have let him floo alone."

**Review please!**


	11. Family and Friends

**A/N: Yay! Spring break for me officially started yesterday and I couldn't be more happy. Normally this would mean an unholy amount of updates but I'll be spending most my break in New York (I'm rather giddy about this fact) and as it's my first time going I don't plan on writing any until I get back on Thursday. On that note enjoy this chapter in my absence. **

I can't stand to think about  
A heart so big it hurts like hell  
Oh my God I gave my best  
But for three whole years to end like this

Well do you want to fall apart  
I can't stop if you cant start  
Do you want to fall apart  
I could if you can try to fix what I've undone  
Cause I hate what I've become

You know me,  
Oh you think you do you, you just dont seem to see  
I've been waiting all this time to be  
Something I can't define so let's  
Cause a scene  
Clap our hands and stomp our feet or something  
Yeah something  
I've just got to get myself over me

I could stand to do without  
All the people I have left behind  
Whats the point in going around  
When it's a straight line baby, a straight line down

So lets make a list of who we need  
And its not much, if anything  
Lets make a list of who we need  
And we'll throw it away cause we dont need anyone  
No we dont need anyone

You know me,  
Oh you think you do you, you just dont seem to see  
I've been waiting all this time to be  
Something I can't define so let's  
Cause a scene  
Clap our hands and stomp our feet or something  
Yeah something  
I've just got to get myself over me  
And I hate what I've become...

You know the night life is just not for me  
Cause all you really need are a few good friends  
I don't want to go out and be on my own  
You know they started something I can't stand

You leave for the city, well count me out  
'Cause all this time is wasted on  
Well, everything I've done

You know me,  
Oh you think you do you, you just dont seem to see  
I've been waiting all this time to be  
Something I can't define so let's  
Cause a scene  
Clap our hands and stomp our feet or something  
Yeah something  
I've just got to get myself over me  
You know me,  
Oh you think you do you, you just dont seem to see  
I've been waiting all this time to be something I can't define  
So let's cause a scene  
Clap our hands and stomp our feet or something  
Yeah something  
I've just got to get myself over me, yeh, over me, yeh, over me

* * *

Early 1972: Ted swallowed the lump in his throat down as he picked pitifully at his food. He and Andromeda had been dating a lot lately, always in the muggle world and things were going great in Ted's opinion. He knew that he meeting her family would never be an option and he understood why. But that didn't change the fact that their relationship was getting serious and he wanted her to be more than just his secret girlfriend. Therefore, he had asked her if she wanted to meet his family.

She had been nervous but excited at the opportunity and had only pointed out a few drawbacks to his plan. (Drawbacks that Ted knew exactly how to fix.) Now he had to run the idea by his parents.

He couldn't help but wonder if his hasty suggestion had been a bad idea as he watched his older brother, Tim, kick his younger sister; Tina, under the table and Tina use her spoon to catapult peas at him which earned her a disapproving look from their mother. 'Dromeda was a pureblood and use to a much higher class then that of Ted's family. He knew that she wouldn't care about such things but he couldn't control how his family acted and he had come to terms long ago with the fact that they were embarrassing.

Remembering how flattered Andromeda had sounded that he wanted her to meet his family Ted took a deep breath, preparing to bring the subject up…and sighed, dejectedly. He was no Gryffindor and he knew that as soon as he asked if he could have his girlfriend over his siblings would tease him to no end.

"Is something the matter?" Mr. Tonks asked, looking uncertainly at Ted. His two siblings stopped fighting and looked over at Ted, as did Mrs. Tonks.

Ted cleared his throat nervously as every eye in the room was now looking at him expectantly. "Actually," Ted began, putting his fork down, as it was clear that he wasn't going to be eating anything. "I was wondering if I could bring a, um-friend over for dinner on Friday."

"Of course," his mother answered easily and Ted picked his fork up, willing that to be the end of the conversation.

"Aren't you going to tell us more about your friend?" Mrs. Tonks asked with a kind smile. "Is it someone you met at work?"

After Hogwarts Ted had gotten a job at the ministry, it didn't pay much but it was a good start and it enabled Ted to slowly save up money for his own place. "Uuh, no," Ted answered, rather reluctantly. "It's someone I know from Hogwarts."

There was silence and Ted stared at his food, he knew he needed to get this over with and just tell them that it was his girlfriend but the eager looks on his siblings' faces silenced him.

"Oh, come on!" Tim yelled, fed up with his younger brother's short answers. "You gotta give us more than that to go on. Don't we get a name or gender?!"

Ted sighed, "Her name is Andromeda Black and before you start asking more questions: Yes, she is my girlfriend and we've been dating for a little over a year."

Silence followed Ted's' outburst "No offense, Ted, but who in their right mind's would date you?" Tina asked, playfully.

"Andromeda?" Tim scoffed at the name. "What the Hell kinda name is that?"

"Teddy," his mother cooed using a much despised pet name. "Why didn't you tell us you were seeing someone?"

"What does she look like?" Tim asked and just to annoy his brother he added: "I'd bet she has to be some kinda ugly to date you."

"Tim," Mr. Tonks said warningly.

"Honestly," Tim said to Ted, ignoring their father. "Does she have an extra nose or something? I swear I won't point it out when she comes over but if you'd just warn us ahead of time we'd appreciate it."

"That's enough, Tim," Mrs. Tonks warned while Tina giggled.

"That's it," Ted said dramatically when he could take no more mocking from his siblings or well-to-do questions from his mother. "I'm just going to tell her that you're all dead!"

"Now Ted, tell us more about this girl," his dad gently commanded. "And if Tim or Tina makes one more rude comment then we'll just kick them out when she comes and tell her you're an only child."

Tim and Tina displayed their outrage with this even though they knew their father was kidding.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andromeda looked at the array of muggle clothing that Ted had sent her, he had apparently borrowed them from his sister after Andy had expressed her concern that she only had robes to where to dinner with his family.

She dubiously picked up an item of clothing that was made out of denim, she believed they were trousers, but why would Ted send _her _trousers? Andromeda had been taught that women didn't wear such things. She put the trousers back on the bed with the others clothes and picked up a dark blue sundress which was the only item that she could see that even remotely resembled the dresses that she and her sisters wore.

It would have to do.

Shortly after dressing she flooed from the manor to meet Ted outside of the Leaky Cauldron. "You look great," he said by way of greeting and she tugged nervously at the hem of his sister's dress.

"You think so?" She felt out of place in muggle clothing but she supposed her slight discomfort would be better than going to meet his family in wizarding robes.

"Of course," Ted said earnestly, kissing her sweetly as they began to walk. "I think you always look beautiful."

"Do you think your parents will like me?" she asked breathlessly, her nerves propelling her insecurities. "I'm not overdressed, am I? I should have something to give to them, flowers or wine or _something. _I can't just show up to someone's house empty handed, what kind of guest would I be?!"

"'Dromeda, stop it," Ted told her firmly but there was a slight smile on his lips when he looked down at her. He put a comforting arm around her shoulders as they walked. They were going to apperate there but apparently Ted wanted to handle Andy's little meltdown before they went to his home and she was grateful for that. Apperating was uncomfortable enough without feeling nauseous before.

"You don't need to bring anything but yourself, they just want to meet you. They're excited about it. Just be yourself and I know they'll love you."

Andy sighed, knowing he was right. "Alright, let's do this."

Ted's smile broadened at the determined look on her face. "I should warn you though," he said abruptly.

"About what?" she asked, her resolve wavering.

"My brother and sister," Ted answered a shadow of annoyance passing over his face. "I love them but…they have a tendency to be rather straightforward and voice whatever thought crosses their mind."

Andromeda tried--with little success--to suppress the snort of disbelief that emitted from her. Ted looked at her, confused by her reaction.

"Ted," she rolled her eyes at him, "_you're_ straightforward and usually speak without thinking. If they're anything like you I'm sure I'll be fine."

When they finally made it to the Tonks' home Andy had been thoroughly briefed on the Tonks family. She knew that Tim was a year older than Ted and had a nice job but still lived with his parents because he enjoyed the luxury of living with one's parents and wasn't ready to give that up. Tina was two years younger than Ted and was in high school which, Ted had explained, was muggle schooling system. Ted had one more sister, Tiffany who was three years older than Tim and had recently gotten engaged, she had her own home and would not be joining them.

Andy had asked Ted about the T names that his parents seemed to love so much but he had only shrugged and said, "Your family has consolations, mine has that letter T."

Andromeda had also been let onto another bit of information before they entered the Tonks' home. "I haven't told them about the prejudices against muggle borns," Ted said without preamble when they were outside of the house, taking Andromeda by surprise. "They think that the reason that I haven't been introduced to your family is because your parents are very strict and don't want you dating, they don't know the amount of trouble the two of us could get into if your family ever found out about us."

"I wasn't going to say anything about that," Andromeda reassured him.

"I know," Ted said and the smile he sent her way had a twinge of sadness in it. "I just wanted you to know. Although, I have told them that you're whole family are wizards and witches and that all this muggle stuff is new to you," his smile turned teasing then. "They've been instructed not to be alarmed if you start to play with the television."

Andromeda hit him lightly on the arm for his words (even though she didn't know what a television was).

"What else have you told them about me?" she asked.

"Not too much more."

When they finally walked the short path from the sidewalk to the Tonks' home Ted let them in and called, "We're here!"

The first person that Andromeda saw a girl, around fifteen or sixteen, who poked her head around the corner and into the entranceway. Her hair was the same shade of blond as Ted's but her eyes were blue instead of brown. As only the younger of Ted's sisters would be here, Andy had to assume that his was Tina.

"Jeez, Ted!" she exclaimed upon seeing Andromeda and came the rest of the way into the entranceway. "You said that she was pretty not that she was gorgeous!" Andromeda was more than a little surprised by the girls' outburst, but then again, Ted had warned her that his siblings had very little in the way of tact. "That dress looks great on you, by the way," Tina continued in a lower voice, leaning slightly toward Andromeda. "Your welcome."

"Thank you," Andromeda muttered, not knowing what else to say.

Ted and Tina led Andy into the living room where a boy, who looked around the same age as Ted, lounged on the sofa staring intently at a box with moving pictures.

The boy looked up when they walked into the room, his hair was slightly darker than Tina and Ted's and his nose was longer but his eyes were the same brown as his brother's and they widened when he saw Andromeda. "You're Andromeda?" He asked in disbelief. "There goes my unibrow theory."

"Ignore Tim," Ted instructed when Andy was about to ask him why his brother thought she would have one eye brow. "The rest of us do."

Just then a door of to the side of the room opened and two adults came out. Andy would have known that these were Ted's parents even without the introductions. Mr. Tonks had the same, slightly messy, sandy blond hair and Mrs. Tonks had Ted's warm chocolate eyes.

"You must be Andromeda," Mrs. Tonks said taking Andy into a hug that Andromeda wasn't expecting but was glad to be accepted into the straightforward nature of the Tonks family. "It's nice to meet you," Andromeda said, still a tad thrown off by the hug--her family didn't go around hugging strangers. "Thank you for having me over."

"It's no trouble," Mr. Tonks said, waving away her thanks.

The whole group was soon ushered into the dinning room by Mrs. Tonks and Andromeda was bombarded with questions about Hogwarts, her family, her interests, and how long she and Ted had been dating.

By the end of the night the Tonks family was calling her Andy; Tina had seemed appalled that all she had were wizarding robes and bad planned a shopping trip for the two of them that Andy was looking forward too; Tim had stopped trying to find something wrong with her that he could tease his little brother about; and Andy had helped Mrs. Tonks clear the table and do the dishes when the meal was over. Mrs. Tonks had assured her that it wasn't necessary but Andy had never done dishes the muggle way and found it relaxing, even though Ted had laughed at her when she had said that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was a werewolf. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black's friend was a werewolf. He and James had just figured it out and now they didn't know what to do. They didn't know what to think.

Remus had gone last night, as it was a full moon, and left them with some lame ass excuse about his mum being sick. He'd be back soon and they needed to figure out what they were going to do about their new found information before he returned.

It was dead quiet in their dorm room and Sirius couldn't fathom what was going through the other two's minds…well that wasn't true. He had a good idea of what Peter was thinking, the boy was cowering in the corner, but he did that most of the time anyway. Or it seemed to Sirius that he did, Sirius had learnt to ignore the boy.

James, however, looked just as shocked and lost as Sirius.

Sirius had heard nothing but bad things about werewolves. They were ruthless, bloodthirsty, murderers. They enjoyed ripping apart humans, devouring and mutilating them until they weren't even distinguishable.

A chill went up Sirius' spine at the very thought.

He had shared a room with one of those bloodthirsty wolves for a whole year and half of another one! He had befriended a werewolf! He was lucky to be alive!

His mother had always said that werewolves should be shunned from society at the very least and killed for the best possible outcome.

Just then the door to the dormitory opened and Remus walked in. Sirius couldn't bring himself to look at him.

"Why do you all look so glum?" Remus asked.

"We've--," James started and he looked at Sirius as though asking him if he should continue.

Sirius did that for him. "We figured out about you're…" Sirius searched for the right word, bloodthirsty tendencies sounded a tad to harsh for fragile Remus. "Condition," was the word he finally settled on.

"Oh," was all Remus said and Sirius forced himself to look at him. Remus was just as skinny as he had always been and looked very tired. He had a few extra scars and looked like Hell. _He should_, a voice in Sirius' head reminded him; _he just turned into a giant wolf after all. _What caught Sirius' attention though wasn't Remus' appearance; it was the expression on his face. He looked just as lost as the rest of them, he looked as though he thought that this was the end, and he looked frightened.

Sirius wanted to tell his friend that everything would be alright just so he would never have to see those expressions on his thin face again.

That's when Sirius made his decision. This was Remus, his friend. He couldn't stop being friends with the boy just because he had a problem. He wouldn't ignore it either, like his family would. Sirius Black would befriend the werewolf and Gryffindor, Remus Lupin, in full awareness of his condition.

Nodding to himself Sirius stood up from his bed. "So…Who's up for some Quidditch?" he asked the room and received some very disbelieving stares in return for his efforts.

"I think we have bigger matter's at hand, Sirius," Peter said.

"You might but I've made up my mind," Sirius told them. "We'll play two on two. I want to be a chaser and Remus can be Keeper."

"Sirius," Remus said sadly. "You don't have to do this. I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore."

Sirius walked over to Remus and rapped his knuckles on his head, "Don't be so thick," he commanded. "You're my friend, Remus, and nothing will change that."

"Here, here!" James yelled, standing up and holding an imaginary cup up in the air. "Sirius is right. We're the Marauders, pranksters for life, and nothing, not even a furry little problem, will change that!"

"_Furry little problem_?" Sirius and Remus asked at the same time, both looking at James like he had lost his mind.

James simply shrugged, "It sounds cooler than 'condition.' That makes it sound like he's ill."

"We'll be there for you, Remus!" Peter squeaked, standing from his spot in the corner.

"Here, here!" James and Sirius mimicked James' earlier action.

"What if we could really be there for him?" James wondered out loud.

"That's impossible, James," Remus said. "I'd rip any human who got near me to shreds."

"What about animal's?" Sirius asked, a marvelously mischievous idea sparking in his head.

Remus shrugged, "I don't think I've ever done anything to animals unless they got in my way. And even then I have no control over what I do," Remus explained and then upon seeing the familiar wicked smile forming of Sirius' face, felt the need to ask, "Why, what are you up to?"

"I was just thinking that if _we_," Sirius motioned to himself, James, and Peter, "became Animagi then we could actually be there for you when you transform. We could keep you company!"

"Yeah," James agreed quickly.

"No," Remus said. "That would be impossible and a total waste of time. You'd have to get the ministry's approval and that could take years, not to mention that the actual process is very difficult and dangerous."

"Listen to Moony," Sirius joked. "Sounding like he swallowed a textbook."

"Moony?" James and Remus said and the same time, Remus with disgust and James with a smile.

"I like the sound of that," James continued, "we can all get nicknames after we've successfully became Animugus and we know what our animal forms are."

"Did you guys even hear what I said?" Remus asked. "You can't become Animagi. You have to get Ministry approv-"

"Blah, blah, blah," Sirius interrupted his friend. "No one said we were going to do it legally."

"What!" Remus yelled, completely shocked, and he opened his mouth to tell his friends just how stupid their idea was until Peter stopped him.

"Don't bother," Peter said. "They're gone," he motioned to James and Sirius who were chatting away, already making plans on how they were going to achieve their aims.

Sighing, Remus realized that Peter was right. Remus wasn't going to be able to deter them from this course, but he could at least make sure that they didn't get themselves killed in the process. "Alright," Remus said loudly. "I'm in!"

There were cheers from his three friends and they enveloped him in a series of hugs and rough pats on the back.

It was good to have friends.


	12. Loss and Gain

**A/N: First off I'd like to thank everyone for the well wishes for my trip, I had an amazing time. Secondly, I feel that a warning for this chapter is in order but I don't want to give away the contents of the chapter here. So I think I'll just remind you all that this story is rated T not K and not M and I tried very hard to keep it within the rating. If you have any complaints about the contents of this chapter please let me know. Last, yes I did get this song off of the Twilight soundtrack. Say what you want about the movie (Note: this is not an invitation for you to tell me your opinion about said movie) but they did make a bitchin' soundtrack and this is one of my favorite songs from it.**

* * *

I was a quick wet boy  
Diving too deep for coins  
All of your straight blind eyes  
Wide on my plastic toys  
And when the cops closed the fair  
I cut my long baby hair  
Stole me a dog-eared map  
And called for you everywhere

Have I found you?  
Flightless bird, jealous, weeping  
Or lost you?  
American mouth  
Big pill looming

Now I'm a fat house cat  
Nursing my sore blunt tongue  
Watching the warm poison rats  
Curl through the wide fence cracks  
Pissing on magazine photos  
Those fishing lures thrown in the cold and clean  
Blood of Christ mountain stream

Have I found you?  
Flightless bird, brown hair bleeding  
Or lost you?  
American mouth  
Big pill, stuck going down

Flightless Bird, America Mouth by Iron and Wine

* * *

October 1972: Andromeda was sitting on the Tonks' kitchen counter in only a button down shirt and her underwear, furiously scrubbing at a big red stain down that front of her lavender dress. Ted, who was standing a few feet away, was talking on the muggle telephone with his mother--Andy still wasn't sure how that worked seeing as Ted's mum was still at Tiffany's wedding.

"No mum," Ted was saying, "she's using the club soda…yes it looks like it's fading a bit…how long does she have to do this?….alright, well, we'll finish here and after 'Dromeda picks out another dress we'll come back to the reception…alright, love you too…bye." Ted hung up the phone and turned to Andy. "Mum says that we have to keep scrubbing until the stain is gone, apparently you can't put a dress like that into the wash," Ted informed her with an eye roll to show her how ridiculous the thought of not being able to put clothes in the wash was.

Andromeda had been so excited when Ted had asked her to go with him to his eldest sister's wedding and Tina--whom Andy had gotten very fond of in the last month--had begged Andy to bring some of the gowns she owned so that she could see what wizards wore. Tina had to wear a bridesmaid dress to the wedding but she had taken enormous joy in helping Andromeda pick out a dress. Unfortunately, as soon as the reception had started someone had spilt wine on her which had stained the front of her lavender dress which was why she and Ted were now in the Tonks' kitchen while the rest of the family was at the wedding.

"If you want to go back to the wedding I'll be alright here," Andy offered attacking the stain with the soft brush Mrs. Tonks had told her to use. "I can apperate back when I'm done with this."

"Why don't you just use magic to get the stain out?" Ted asked, ignoring her offer.

Andromeda stubbornly shook her head, "You know I don't like using magic at your parents' house," she reminded him. "Besides, I want to do this the muggle way."

"What's so good about doing it the muggle way?" Ted asked, leaning lazily on the counter across from her, crossing his arms.

Andromeda shrugged, "You get an earned since of self satisfaction," she threw out there, "It's fulfilling. I just want to make you mad by doing it the long way. You get a feel of what muggles have to go through to get the same result a witch or wizard would get with just a wave of their wand: There was a bunch of reasons, pick one."

Ted just smiled at her and let her go on scrubbing at the stain. He couldn't believe how amazing she looked tonight and he didn't just mean how she had looked at the wedding. She looked gorgeous now, with her long dark hair falling into her face as she put all of her concentration into scrubbing at a dress, and in the kitchen light he could see the strands of red here and there in that mass of brown hair which looked striking against the fabric of the white button down shirt he'd lent her. Not to mention that that shirt was slightly too short for her tall frame and he could see the creamy white skin of her thighs.

"_They look soft,_" Ted thought to himself as he looked at her. Realizing what he was doing he mentally berated himself, "_Bad Ted, bad, bad, bad, Ted!_" Now was not the time to be thinking about how soft her skin looked, or how it might feel under his hand…"--_Bad Ted!_"

Then again, when would he find a better time, they were alone and his parents weren't expecting them back to the wedding for some time and her legs looked soft…

Ted physically shook himself, an action which Andromeda noticed and looked up at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, momentarily stopping her scrubbing.

"No," Ted said quickly. "I just-uhh-took a chill."

Andromeda looked at him quizzically, "That's strange," she commented. "I have less on than you do and I'm not cold."

Not knowing what to say to that Ted just shrugged. "_You're not helping here 'Dromeda_," he telepathically scolded her for pointing out her scantly clad body.

She obviously didn't get the message--not knowing Legilimency--and proceeded to smile sweetly at him before going back to scrubbing the dress.

"_Totally NOT helping!_" he thought at her smile.

Yes he was attracted to 'Dromeda sexually, there was no use denying that; and he would like to be with her in that way someday, but they had never discussed it! They needed to discuss it, right?

He could repress the urge of going across the kitchen and seeing first hand just how soft her skin was, right? He had enough will power. He would just stand right _here_, but just for good measure he crossed his arms around his chest even tighter.

_"I can do this!"_he told himself, but 'Dromeda's legs seemed to mock him at that moment when she used her foot to scratch her shin, moving her bare foot over the soft skin of her long leg slowly and repeatedly…up…down..up…dow-

_"I can't do this!"_

Taking a deep breath Ted took the three steps across the kitchen floor over to Andromeda, who looked up into his brown eyes when she noticed him coming her way. "Ted?" she asked breathlessly, when she saw the hungry expression in his eyes.

He didn't break the eye contact as he put both of his hands on either of her knees and slowly moved them up her thighs.

Andy didn't know what brought this on but, as good as those course hands felt on her thighs, she wasn't about to stop it. Dropping the scrub brush and stained dress she brought her now free hands up and rested them around his neck, using one to play with his soft blond hair. She arched her back so as to get close enough to Ted to kiss him.

Ted had moved one of his hands from her thigh to the small of her back but the other remained, marveling at the thighs softness.

As their kiss deepened Andy got bold and wrapped her legs around Ted's hips, so that he could be closer to her. Ted took this as a good sign and ran his hands down the length of her legs, making her moan at his touch.

Getting carried away Andy moved her hands to undo his bow tie and with nimble fingers she began to undo the buttons.

"'Dromeda," Ted breathed, breaking their kiss.

Andy stopped what she was doing with his shirt and looked at him. He was shaking but she could fathom why or why he looked so nervous.

"I-I love you."

That was why, they had never said those words to each other before, but Andromeda had put some thought into this and she knew without a doubt what her reply was going to be. "I love you too, Ted."

Smiling widely Ted wrapped his arms around her middle and lifted her off of the counter, kissing her more.

Andromeda couldn't kiss him back properly for laughing so hard with giddy happiness "Should we go upstairs, Ted?" She asked when she finally gained control of her laughter.

Ted smiled crookedly and set her back on the ground, "You didn't tell me you loved me just so you could get into my knickers, did you?" He asked.

"What are you going to do if I did?" She asked with her own wicked smile.

"I suppose I'd just have to let you."

Andromeda giggled as Ted took her hand and started to lead her up the stairs to his room.

"Wait!" Andromeda stopped him as a thought struck her.

"What?" Ted asked.

Andromeda let go of his hand and rushed back to the kitchen, retrieving the still stained dress from where it had fallen on the floor, Andy put it back on the counter and picked up her wand, "Scourgify," she said quickly and then turned back to Ted once the stain was gone. "That would have been on my mind the whole time."

This caused Ted to laugh, "Blimey, I love you, 'Dromeda."

Andromeda sat on Ted's bed in nothing but her underwear, fiddling with the peace sign pendant on the long chain that Ted had given her. She didn't bother putting the cotton button-down shirt of Ted's back on, she would just have to take it off anyway because Ted had gone to fetch another dress for her so that they could go back to the wedding before his parents realized how long they had been gone.

She had done it, she had lost her virginity to Ted Tonks; no that wasn't right, she had _given _it too him. And she felt…she didn't know how she felt, there were too many conflicting emotions.

Part of her--the part that had been raised as a good pureblood girl--was fretting over how many Black fundamentals she had broken just tonight: She had _more_than associated with a muggle born, she hadn't acted as the asperity of all purebloods, and couldn't imagine any purebloods emulating her, but worst of all she had shown weakness. Briefly, in Ted's arms tonight she had let herself be weak. She hadn't meant to, it was involuntary, but Ted had seen none the less and had kissed the stray tear away, making her forget about the pain.

The other part of her--the part that had surfaced since she had started seeing Ted--wanted to tell that perfect pureblood girl and anyone else who had a problem with her and Ted to "bugger off!" Ted loved her and she him and blood status didn't matter. He didn't love her because she was a Black, he loved her because she was 'Dromeda and she loved him because he was Ted.

And then, as it so often does when she's thinking about Ted, her family crept into her thoughts. Mostly, what her mother and Uncle Alphard had told her would happen if she continued down the path she was going.

They had both told her that she would be a blood traitor and get blasted off of the family tapestry. The question was: was she willing to lose her family for Ted?

Andromeda could finally see the paths that lay before her.

She could stop this, she had had her fling with a muggle born and she could go home and never talk to Ted again. She could let her father arrange a marriage for her with one of those pureblood aristocrats sons--the kind that she had taken notice of Ted as being so different from since she first saw him--because if she left Ted now and went back to being the perfect pureblood daughter that is what it would mean…but she wasn't that person anymore, she couldn't go back.

"What's wrong?" Andy looked up at the sound of Ted's voice, she hadn't even heard him come in, yet there he was, standing in the doorway, holding one of her dresses.

"Nothing," she told him, "just thinking."

"About your family," he guessed accurately, making Andromeda look at him, surprised.

Noticing her expression Ted shrugged, "You always get that look when you're thinking of you family."

"What look?" Andromeda asked. She hadn't realized that she had a "look."

"You just-" Ted began but then changed what he was going to say, "It looks like your sad, but you can't remember why."

"Oh," was all Andromeda said.

Ted came over and sat beside her on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

Andromeda shook her head, "There's nothing to talk about," she informed him. "I just realized something that I hadn't before."

"What's that?"

"I'm a blood traitor," Andromeda said with a peaceful sort of smile.

"'Dromeda, I'd never ask you to chose your family over me," he assured her.

"I know Ted," she said, putting her palm against his cheek. "But you misunderstand me, what my parents consider to be a blood traitor, it's a good thing."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the night Ted and Andromeda sat together on the swing on his parents' porch. Andy was reluctant to go home because she knew that this would be the last time she would see Ted for some time.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," Ted muttered playing with her slender fingers which he held in his hand.

"You know I'd love to stay but this is a busy time of year for my family. With balls and dinners and Uncle Alphard coming for the holidays; the house will be so crowded that any absence of mine won't go unnoticed."

"Write me?" Ted asked. He was using his fingertips to trace the outline of her face trying to memorize it. Andy didn't blame him; they wouldn't see each other until after Christmas after all.

"Everyday until I can see you again," Andy vowed. She leaned in and bestowed a lingering kiss on his lips. "I wish I could take a part of you with me," she whispered, moving her lips against his.

Andy left Ted knowing that there would soon be a day when she wouldn't have to leave Ted's side to go to the manor.


	13. Deadly Dance

**A/N: I know I don't usually update twice on the weekend but I already had this chapter written and I wanted to get the story going forward. The family comes back into play into this chapter cuz I'm done with most of the Ted/Andy fluff. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

I'll seek you out  
Flay you alive  
One more word and you won't survive  
And I'm not scared  
Of your stolen power  
I see right through you any hour

I won't soothe your pain  
I won't ease your strain  
You'll be waiting in vain  
I got nothing for you to gain

I'm taking it slow  
Feeding my flame  
Shuffling the cards of your game  
And just in time  
In the right place  
Suddenly I will play my ace

Eyes on fire  
Your spine is ablaze  
Felling any foe with my gaze  
And just in time  
In the right place  
Steadily emerging with grace

Blue Foundation - Eyes On Fire

* * *

November 1972: Narcissa was nervous about her first ball and when she was nervous her face broke out which made her more reluctant to go. Andromeda noticed this predicament about two weeks before the actual ball and decided that it was her duty as the older sister to help Narcissa out. Andy had given her a bottle with a cream inside and told her to rub the cream on her face once a day. Narcissa had never seen such a cream in wizarding shops but since it had worked to clear her face of the red blemishes she wasn't about to ask Andromeda where she got such a product.

Now Narcissa stood in front of the full length mirror that sat in her room, scrutinizing herself in her brand new gold ball gown with it's empire waist and regency era feel--it was truly a lovely gown. Cygnus and Druella had had it specially made for their youngest daughter in the hopes that it would give her an ounce of the confidence and self esteem that she lacked.

But Narcissa scrutinized herself in the extravagant dress and only saw her flaws. Her hair had been fixed to perfection but Narcissa wondered if it was too wavy or too shiny. Should it be up? She looked at her face, which was usually covered in red spots and was now--thanks to Andy--smooth and spotless. But Narcissa hadn't seen it like this for so long that she wondered if people would recognize her and she still felt the urge to hide her face, but she knew that that with her hair fixed the way it was--with the front pulled out of her face and held into place with combs and the rest flowing, unhindered, down her back--it would be impossible to hide and that unavailability made her uncomfortable.

Narcissa continued to pick out flaws that only she saw. The dress was too short for her frame, it showed too much of her chest, which she know thought was too small. Oh, she just wanted to put a bag over her head and hide in her room forever!

She could feel tears prickling in her eyes and she panicked knowing that if she cried then her face would be red and puffy at the ball.

"Oh, this is horrible!" She yelled in distress, roughly angling the mirror away from her so she didn't have to look anymore.

Just as she was about to succumb to the tears that threatened her there was a soft knock on the door.

"Go away!" she snapped tearfully.

"Cissy, it's me," the soft voice of Regulus called through her door.

Narcissa sighed to herself before calling, "Come in."

"I don't really have time for you right now, Reg," Narcissa said, not looking at her cousin. "I-I have to get ready for the ball."

"You look ready to me," Regulus accused in his monotone voice.

Regulus had changed a considerable amount over the last two years. Most of his changes were the natural ones of a growing boy but what troubled Narcissa the most was that he didn't smile anymore. In fact he was usually void of any emotion. She knew he did it to himself, although she couldn't' fathom why, but she had often caught him biting the insides of his mouth in a stressful situation so that the emotions he felt wouldn't show on his face and she would have to clean the blood from his mouth when this happened.

Now Narcissa made the mistake of looking at him then and her already weak resolve crumbled. "Oh, Reg," she cried. "I look awful! This is a bad idea, I shouldn't be allowed in polite society, let alone balls!"

"Narcissa," Reg said and to Narcissa's surprise to note the barest bit of anger in his voice. She hadn't heard emotion in his voice in two years. "You're insane if you think you look anything but beautiful."

Narcissa shook her head, "You're just saying that to make me feel better, Regulus. But thanks for trying."

"Why would I say something I didn't mean?" Regulus asked, going back to his carefully constructed stoic expression. "And anyone who says otherwise is just jealous."

Narcissa smiled at him, she didn't fully believe him she was given courage from his words, none-the-less.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix stealthily made her way down the hall from her room to her sisters. She didn't want her mother to see her, not yet anyway.

Bella walked into Andromeda's room without knocking to find her sister struggling with the blue dress that Druella had talked her into getting. It had looked lovely on Andy in the shop but she had had attendants to help her put it on then.

"Andy what are you doing?" Bella asked as she closed the door behind her. Andromeda had the bottom half of the dress on and was trying her hardest to get the corset top on.

"I'd think that the answer to that question would be obvious," Andy said, annoyed. "Clearly I've decided to go to the ball in nothing but a slip and a pretty blue skirt."

"You'd make quiet a spectacle of yourself," Bella laughed.

"Make yourself useful and help me," Andromeda commanded shoving the corset top at Bellatrix.

Bella sighed and fitted the top on her sister and made her turn around so that she could tie the strings. She did "accidentally" pull the strings too tight on several occasions and smiled to herself as Andy squealed in pain and breathlessly begged her sister to loosen it.

When the strings were tied Andy adjusted the wide straps on the shoulders and took a look at what Bella was wearing for the first time.

"Oh, Bella, you didn't!" She cried upon seeing the dress her sister had on. The dress was blood red and clung provocatively to Bella's curves; it had a sweetheart neckline and was slit open up to her mid-thigh. Bellatrix had seen this dress in the shop and had immediately fallen in love with it; unfortunately, Druella had found it scandalous and promiscuous and had made her eldest daughter buy a more modest green dress.

"I did," Bella said with a feral smile that would have frightened anyone who did not know her, but Andy knew that all of Bella's smiles were feral to an extent, it was just who she was.

"She's going to make you change," Andromeda stated matter-of-factly.

"She won't," Bellatrix disagreed. "I'll come down when most of the guest's have arrived and she can't make me change after everyone's already seen me, because she knows I'll fight with her on it and she won't want to make a scene. Besides, even if she does decide to fight with me and make me change then whole of pureblood society will think that she and father can't control their eldest daughter and she won't want that."

Andy shook her head at her sister. "I can't believe you've actually taken the effort to think this through," she said amazed. "Wouldn't it have been easier to just wear the green dress? It's a perfectly fine dress and looks very good on you."

"That dress _was_ a very fine dress and it _did _look good on me," Bella agreed but Andy didn't miss the past tense.

"What did you do to the dress?" she asked in a long suffering voice that only one who had known and dealt with Bellatrix for years could muster.

"Let's just say that even if mother did decide to make me change I've made sure that I would have nothing to change into," Bella said mysteriously, idly picking up a book from Andy's bed.

"It's probably better if I don't know," Andromeda muttered as she went to her vanity and began putting on jewelry. She put on her Black family necklace and Bella saw--from the corner of her eye--her put on another necklace and tuck the pendant hastily inside her dress.

"What's that necklace?" Bella asked lightly, only mildly curious as to why her sister would try and hide it.

"It's the necklace daddy gave me," Andy said smoothly. "You are wearing one just like it, Bella."

"No," Bella said, "the other one."

"What other one?"

"That one," Bella pointed at the thin silver chain that disappeared under her sister's dress.

"Oh that," Andy looked briefly down at the chain. "That's nothing. I'm going on down to the entranceway, the guest's will be arriving soon. You can hide out here until you decide to make your grand entrance."

"That was a hasty subject change," Bella accused, grabbing her sister's wrist as she turned to walk out the door. She had only asked about the necklace in the first place because she was bored, she hadn't really cared about the answer but because of Andromeda's reaction she was suspicious. "Why are you hiding that little necklace? Did you steal it from mum? I won't tell if you did, I swear."

"I didn't steal it from anyone," Andy said, jerking her arm from Bella's grasp. "It's just something I--er--found."

"You found it?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow, Andy could tell from her tone that she didn't believe her.

"Yes," Andy said quickly. "Goodbye." Before Bella could stop her Andy swept from the room leaving Bella's head full of questions that she was determined to find the answer for.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've come to the conclusion that someone gave it to you," Bella said, sneaking up on Andy in the ballroom some time later, while she was trying to sooth Narcissa's nerves in a discreet manor. "That's why you're being so secretive about it. You wouldn't be secretive if you had just found it."

Bella's plan had gone accordingly and when she had walked down Druella had seen her and immediately knew what he eldest daughter had planned this perfectly. She could do nothing but glare at her eldest daughter as she walked into the ballroom.

"I thought we were done talking about this," Andy hissed.

"Just because you walked out of the room in the middle of our conversation doesn't mean its over," Bella pointed out. "So, who gave it too you?"

"Bella, I already told you that I just found it, no one gave it to me. I'm not having this conversation again."

"Cissy, we'll be right back," Bella said angrily before the youngest Black sister could ask what they were discussing. She grabbed Andy by the elbow and led her to the corner of the room and behind a pillar where their conversation wouldn't be over heard.

"We'll have this conversation if I say we will," she hissed at her sister. "I didn't think it was anything at first but now you've made me suspicious. We'll talk about this until you tell me the truth."

"Bella, your blowing this out of proportion," Andy tried to tell her. "It's just a necklace."

Bella shook her head at her sister. "Do you think I'm that foolish? People only buy other people jewelry when they like them or are trying to impress them. So which is it?"

"Bellatrix, please don't do this."

"On that note," Bella continued, pretending that she hadn't heard Andy's pleas. "Who is trying to--or has succeeded in--wooing my sister--."

"Bella."

"--and why haven't you told me about it? There was once a time when you told me everything, Andy."

"Bella," Andromeda pleaded, her eyes were filled with some secret that only she knew. "Please, can we not fight now? It's Cissy's first ball and we've left her all alone."

Bellatrix was reluctant to let this go but she knew that leaving Narcissa alone wouldn't be good for her. Bella sighed and looked in the direction of the youngest Black sister. She was standing all alone at the far end of the room. She looked so helpless, like a lost doe. That's when Bella noticed the three men standing near Narcissa, the two with darker hair were leering at her and probably the reason for her uncomfortable expression. That wouldn't do. No sister of Bellatrix was going to be leered at by inferior males.

"Come on," Bella commanded Andy. "We've got some big sister duties to attend to,"

Stalking over to Narcissa with Andromeda trailing behind her Bellatrix took in the three men. She immediately noticed that the blond one was Lucius Malfoy and she gritted her teeth in frustration. She wasn't particularly fond of Malfoy and she would have thought that he would know by now not to mess with the Black sisters.

Then again it didn't look like he was doing the taunting; it was his two companions who were leering at her younger sister. They looked similar in some ways and were probably brothers, both had the same dark, slightly reddish hair and brown eyes. One had a goatee and the other was clean shaven but looked slightly older. They weren't old, the one with the goatee looked as though he could be Bella's age.

When Bella and Andy were about six feet away from Narcissa they saw that the two taunting their sister had gotten tired of her blatantly ignoring them and the one that seemed to be the older of the two reached out and grasped her wrist to try and turn her around to face them.

As soon as his hand was around Narcissa's wrist, however, Bella's was around his. "You want to let go of my sister," she said in a deadly whisper. She was staring at him with a look that had made many before him cower in fear but this man simply looked at her with curiosity. He slowly complied and let go of Narcissa, who immediately went to Andromeda who was hovering behind Bellatrix, ready to step in if she was needed.

Bella let go of the man as soon as she was sure that Narcissa was safely behind her.

"My apologies," the man said in a slight French accent, inclining his head formally to Bellatrix. "Had I known that the young lady had such a protective sister I would have left her to stand alone in a corner like a trapped rat," his tone was mocking and it made Bella's eyes narrow even more. Did he not know who he was speaking about, or to, for that matter. "We--that is, my brother, our companion, and I--were simply trying to coax the lady into having a bit of fun. She looked so lonely you see."

Bella looked at Malfoy, who stood uncertainly off to the side. "Ah, Lucius," she said as though she were just noticing him there. "Still spineless I see."

"You know our friend?" the man said, not enjoying being ignored. "Lucius, why don't you introduce us?"

"Yes, Lucius," Bella sneered. "Tell me the names of the men who were tormenting my sister."

Lucius cleared his throat awkwardly, not liking being the center of attention in the present company. "Uh, Bellatrix, this is Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange," he said, the one talking to Bella was Rodolphus and the one with the goatee was Rabastan.

"Thank you, Malfoy," Bella said before he could introduce her or her sisters. She wanted to have that pleasure.

"Ah," Rabastan finally spoke up. "But surely we should know you're names too," he jeered, eyeing Andromeda. "If you know Malfoy and now know us then it is only fair that we know who you are."

"Yes, but obviously no one has taught you the consequences, for if you had known then you would have treated my sister with nothing but respect."

"The consequences?" Rodolphus scoffed a mocking smile on his face.

Bella smiled a feral smile, relishing her upper hand. "Malfoy was taught at a young age what the consequences of displeasing a Black were," Rodolphus' eyes widened a fraction at the name but otherwise he showed no sign that he was intimidated by Bellatrix's words. "That's why he didn't participate in your games. I suppose no one has taught you yet." Bellatrix would make sure that this stranger knew, as she had taught countless others before, that the Blacks were untouchable.

"You are a Black?" Rodolphus asked, not needing an answer, it was there in the way Bellatrix held herself. "And since you are obviously the oldest of the three of you, I suppose that makes you Bellatrix. Am I wrong?"

"No."

"Then I give you my sincerest of apologies," Rodolphus went to kiss her hand but Bella pulled it out of his grasp.

"Sorry," Bella said with contempt, "I'm not interested in men who need a submissive woman to inflate their ego, nor, am I such a woman. Besides, you needn't apologize to me, I'm not the one you tormented."

"My apologies, fair Narcissa," Rodolphus said through gritted teeth. He had obviously not enjoyed Bella's previous comment.

Rodolphus Lestrange seemed the type of man that would put an outspoken woman in her place and if Bella pushed him any longer she would probably find out whether this was true or not. But if he tried to put Bellatrix Black in her "place" then she would have a nasty shock for him

The tension between the six was almost unbearable as Rodolphus Lestrange glared at Bellatrix Black and she glared back without a trace of shame.

Andromeda, Lucius, and Narcissa were uncertain as to how to ease the tension. Luckily they didn't have to. Druella wondered over with Wallburga in tow.

"Girls," Druella smiled at her three daughters, intentionally not looking at Bella's dress. "There you are we've been looking all over for you." Druella noticed the three men they were with and smiled even wider, she seemed oblivious to the tension in the atmosphere. "Lucius, it's pleasant to see you again."

Lucius inclined his head to Druella, "Mrs. Black," he greeted. "It's always a pleasure to see you."

"I don't believe I know you're companions," Wallburga observed to Bellatrix.

A wicked smile twisted its way across Bellatrix's features as she introduced the two Lestrange brothers. "This is Rodolphus Lestrange and his brother Rabastan," she informed her aunt and mother, but she wasn't about to end the introduction there and continued before her mother could start making pleasantries. "Don't waste you pleasantries on them," she instructed. "From what I've observed of the Lestrange's character thus far has shown me that they are very self assure and marvel in preying on those whom they see as weaker. Personally, I think it's a form of compensation for certain…" her eyes fell to Rodolphus' crotch for the briefest of seconds, "shortcomings, but I don't foresee myself testing that theory."

Bella smiled more nastily at the indignation on Rodolphus and Rabastans' faces. Lucius didn't know whether to laugh or tell Bellatrix off, although, considering who had said this he knew that the latter option wouldn't bode well for him. Narcissa giggled behind her hand and Andromeda wasn't even trying to constrain her laugh.

But, most priceless of all was Druella's face. Bellatrix's mother looked like she had swallowed a house elf; such was the look of shock and dread on her face.

"Bellatrix," Druella said her voice hoarse with disbelief at her daughter's behavior. "Apologize to the Lestrange's."

Bella looked like she was about to tell her mother just why she would not be apologizing to anyone when Rodolphus interrupted them.

The anger at Bellatrix's words had been wiped from his face but wasn't quit gone from his eyes. "My brother and I would be willing to forgive and forget the words of your, clearly, hot headed, daughter," he spoke to Druella as he said this. "If she would be so kind as to accompany me in a dance?"

"Like Hell!" Bella said at the same time that Druella said, "Of course she would!" and shoved her eldest daughter at the oldest Lestrange.

Smiling maliciously Rodolphus dragged an unwilling Bellatrix onto the crowded dance floor.

"You know, I didn't appreciate your comment," Rodolphus hissed in her ear. They stood on the dance floor and took the customary stance, but with Rodolphus' words he gripped her back so tightly that she hissed in pain and his grip forced her body closer to his. "That's better," he whispered at the sound leading her to believe that Rodolphus Lestrange was harboring a very violent disposition. "It's about time you were brought down a few notches. Women aren't supposed to be so outspoken."

Bella's back was rigid from his too tight grip and she gritted her teeth. Who did he think he was talking to! Bellatrix was no ordinary woman! Damn it if he didn't know this as fact by the end of this dance.

He was a good foot taller than her and clearly knew his intimidation tactics, but then again so did Bellatrix.

"I am first and foremost a Black," Bella hissed at him and as she talked she dug her long fingernails into his hand that held hers while they danced. "There's no such think as 'outspoken' with Blacks."

Rodolphus laughed as the spots in his hand where Bella was digging her nails turned red from irritation and a slight bit of blood slipped out of one of the wounds, but Bella didn't let up, if anything the sight of his blood made her apply more pressure. "Are you sure you want to play this game with me, mauvais creature?"

"Why don't you just try to keep up," Bella suggested.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus shared only one dance, if one could call it that. The words, embrace of enmity, mutual harassment, and power play seemed more appropriate.

During their dance each were trying their hardest to inflict pain on the other. They would sling each other around the dance floor so hard that it was sure to give them both whiplash. They intentionally stomped on each other's feet and Bella tried her hardest to stab Rodolphus' foot with the heel of her shoe. Meanwhile more blood flowed down Rodolphus' hand and Bellatrix's back was bruising in Rodolphus' attempt to break her in half.

Their show created quiet a spectacle and was drawing a fair amount of attention. Many people had stopped what they were doing to watch this couple try their hardest to kill each other on the dance floor. And many had opted to get out of the line of fire after a particularly nasty moment when Rodolphus purposefully slung Bella roughly into another couple. Druella for one was appalled.

"Have you had enough?" Rodolphus asked as the music started cueing the end of the dance.

"Are you kidding me?" Bella asked as she lifted her leg and speared Rodolphus' foot with her heel and was awarded with the satisfactory sound of bone's breaking and him involuntarily hiss in pain. "I could do this all night."

"Unfortunately, Ma Belle," he purred as he spun her dizzyingly around. "I believe if we stayed for another dance we'd clear the floor."

"Let it be cleared," Bella said simply.

As the last note of the song drifted through the room Rodolphus dipped her, entwining his fingers in Bellatrix's long black hair and pulling her head back painfully, so that her neck was bared to him.

"Until next time, mauvais creature," he whispered into her neck and for one shocking moment Bellatrix thought that Rodolphus Lestrange was going to kiss her bared throat before he let her go. She should have known better. Rodolphus sunk his teeth into her flesh for half a second but it was enough for her to squeak in pain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella, are you alright?" Andromeda asked when Bellatrix came to her sisters after being released from the, none to gentle, clutches of Rodolphus Lestrange. Her sisters looked anxious and for a moment Bella couldn't fathom why. "It looked like the two of you were trying to kill each other out there."

Bellatrix put a hand to her head, still reeling from the violent dance she had shared with the disrespectful Rodolphus Lestrange. "I'm fine Andy," she assured her as a smile that could only be described as dreamy; found its way across her face.

Bella closed her eyes that night, replaying that dance in her head over an over again. His biting comments, him pulling her hair so hard she had hissed in pain, his fingers clawing at her back. She could still feel where he had bitten her neck and the bruises on her back made it difficult to find a comfortable position to sleep.

Bellatrix Black had never met someone who was so arrogant, so callous, so malign, so hubris, so disrespectful. She had never witnessed someone who had openly mocked her and cut her with words until she was actually forced to think of an equally biting comeback, or that had made her feel so alive.

**A/N: Thanks to Inkfire for helping me fix my horrible french. and for he record there is supposed to be an slash over the first e in creature but I couldn't get it up there. Review please!**


	14. Her Own

**A/N: I know it's been two weeks since I've updated but I've been so busy lately that I haven't found anytime to write but things are quieting down now so here's a new chapter. If you are on the Alert list for this story then you might have gotten chapter 13 again today, I had to delete the last one and edit a few thing but it's still the same chapter. **

**

* * *

**Oh baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?

You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'

I thought I was a fool for no-one  
Oh baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth

You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'

Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole

Supermassive Black Hole by Muse

* * *

Early Dec. 1972:

Andromeda awoke to the early morning sun streaming through the lace curtains over her window. The ground outside was covered in a thick layer of blindingly white snow. The house was quiet as its occupants slowly began to wake.

Andy stretched contently and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before sitting up and simultaneously swinging her legs over the edge of the bed--which was when the first wave of nausea hit her.

She stumbled into her bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet as she puked up practically nothing. This was the position that Bellatrix found her in some time later.

"Andromeda, why aren't you up yet?" Bella's voice reached Andy from her position in the bathroom. "Everyone is downstairs already and we're waiting for you to begin eating--where are you?" Bella had apparently just noticed that Andromeda wasn't in her room.

"I'm in here," she called feebly.

Bella walked into the bathroom and looked sympathetically at her sister. "I don't think I'm going to make it down to breakfast," she moaned as another wave of nausea hit her.

"It's probably that chicken that we ate the Crouch's last night," Bellatrix suggested, kneeling beside her sister and stroking her back sympathetically. "I thought there was something wrong with the way it tasted."

Andromeda didn't point out that if she had food poisoning then she would have been sick before morning. Instead she groaned at the thought of food and laid her forehead on the toilet seat.

"Are you still sick?" Bella asked in a tender voice that was reserved for only her sister's.

"I've stopped puking," Andy told her, "I'm just nauseas now."

"Let's get you back to your bed," Bella commanded as she wrapped her arms around Andy's waist and helped her back to her bed.

"I'll go and tell the others that you won't be down for breakfast. You should probably stay in bed today, just in case," Bella said. "Also, I'll have one of the house elves bring up something you can stomach."

"Thank you Bella," Andy smiled. She didn't really think she should be bedridden but she had been very tired lately, so perhaps rest was what she needed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andromeda was quite sick of her room. It hadn't been too bad the first day, in fact, being confined to her room had been down right relaxing, but after four days of nothing but the four walls of her bedroom Andromeda felt like she was going crazy.

The occurrence of waking up nauseated and puking soon after had become routine and her parents were baffled as to what it could be. They had decided that if it continued then they would make an appointment with a healer for Andy.

She didn't think she needed a healer, vomiting every morning aside, she felt fine. Sure she was a more tired then she usually was, her back hurt, and she had had a headache for the past few days, but those were not symptoms of any sickness she knew of.

She had tried to sneak out on numerous occasions but had always been caught by a family member and sent back into her room. The farthest she could manage to get without getting caught was the library, which wasn't exactly an awe-inspiring feat, as the room was only a few doors down the hall from Andy's room.

As of now she was lurking around the shelves of only slightly used books, with her ears alert for the tell-tale signs that a family member was walking down the hall to check on her. If she could just find a book that would sustain her for the rest of the day she wouldn't hate being stuck in her room as much.

Unfortunately, she hadn't had any such luck.

Andy suppressed a groan as she shoved--yet another--book on the dark arts back into its place. Sighing quietly she made her way to another isle, which held cookbooks, do-it-yourself handbooks, and books on the most effective spells for magical housework--to name a few categories.

Andromeda was flipping idly through the pages of a book that informed the reader of how to perform cleaning spells when she heard the sound of footsteps making their way up the stairs.

As there was no certain way to know whether the person coming up the steps was just making their way to perform some leisurely task that had nothing to do with Andy or coming to check on her, Andromeda began to hastily pile books into her arms--not even looking at the titles--and made her way as fast as she could from the library to her room without making any noise. Once she was safely inside her room she shoved the books under the bed and jumped into it, lying down under the covers and pretending to sleep. She heard as the footsteps grew louder and then passed her room completely and faded down the hall. It was probably Uncle Alphard making his way to the library.

Sighing in relief Andromeda got back out of her bed and pulled her spoils from their hiding place so she could see what she had gotten.

"Cookbook," she muttered as she lifted a heavy book from the floor and put it off into a fast growing pile of books that she didn't have any interest in reading. "Good housekeeping, another cookbook, finances," she placed these into the pile as well.

As she reached for another book her hand knocked the cover of one she hadn't yet looked at and it opened to a page about midway through.

"_Morning sickness and Nauseated Feelings_." the heading read. "_A feeling of nausea can be one of the earliest signs of pregnancy, but this pregnancy symptom needs to be experienced for several days to be considered reliable. This well-known pregnancy symptom will often show up between 2-8 weeks after conception. Some women are fortunate enough to not deal with morning sickness at all, while others will feel nauseas for most of their pregnancy. Other explanations include; food poisoning, stress, or other stomach disorders."_

Keeping her finger as a placeholder, Andromeda turned the book so she could see the title. _Early signs of pregnancy_. Despite her misgivings about reading further Andromeda skimmed the table of contents.

Headaches; Fatigue; and Missed Period were some of the chapter titles that jumped out at her.

Andromeda stared at the book for a full minute. This was crazy. She couldn't be pregnant…

This thought didn't stop her from starting at the beginning of the book.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andromeda was almost through with the book when midday came around and she heard the fast and attention-commanding footsteps of Bellatrix making their way down the hall. She hastily shoved the pregnancy book under her pillow and picked up a book on housekeeping and pretended to be immersed in that.

Bella barged into Andromeda's room and scrutinized herself in the full length mirror. Andromeda was so use to her sisters barging into her room that she didn't even look up from the book until Bella asked, "How do I look?"

Looking up Andy found her sister in a long, white, lacy dress. The top portion of her dark hair was smooth but as it fell to her shoulders it began to softly curl.

"Like you're about to be a virgin sacrifice to a pagan god." Andromeda answered honestly, too surprised at her sisters modest new look to tell her that she actually looked nice. "What's with the get-up?"

"I've paid _Master _Malfoy to give me Rodolphus Lestrange's schedule," Bella said as though that explained.

"And?"

"And, he has an appointment today and I am going to just happen to be there. We'll exchange the formal pleasantries and then perhaps throw in a few condescending remarks disguised as pleasantries and then I'll ask him to join me for lunch."

"Why?" Andromeda asked. "I thought you didn't like Rodolphus Lestrange. He was such a jerk the last time you saw him."

"I know," Bella snarled as she dramatically flung herself onto Andromeda's bed--making Andromeda worry that she would discover the book hidden under her pillow. "He's the only pureblood I've ever met who had a blatant disrespect for the house of Black and goes out of his way to mock and contradict me. And I can't get him out of my head!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix didn't know the nature of Rodolphus' appointment, but that was hardly the point. She looked down at her attire and remembered what Andy had said. The modest dress and the girlish curls just weren't her. But she knew that being herself wasn't what the situation demanded, she could be herself after she had secured Rodolphus in her grasp. As for the chase; for that she had to do a bit of acting.

Bella had never had much patience for men who thought themselves worthy of her time and affection, but there was something different about Rodolphus Lestrange. There was something about him that made her want to have him as her own. And he would be hers.

Bellatrix was so caught up in her thoughts about what she'd do with Lestrange once he was rightfully hers that she almost didn't notice him coming out of a shady pub on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

She had done a bit of shopping before waiting for him so that she was well equipped with shopping bags and therefore a reason to be there. When he walked around the corner she stepped so that he would bump right into her so there was no way he could miss her.

"Excuse me," Bellatrix said as she righted herself after the collision.

Rodolphus looked as though he was about to tell her to watch where she was going but then he saw who had walked into him.

"Bellatrix," he greeted with mild surprise. Bella could feel her eye twitch in annoyance at his being so formal as to call her by her given name but she didn't let it show on her face, instead she smiled sweetly (or as sweetly as Bellatrix Black could muster) up at him.

"Rodolphus, what a surprise." Not being able to help herself her smile turned to something more sinister as she asked, "How's your hand?"

Rodolphus smirked down at her. "Much better, but if you remember it was my foot you broke with your heel."

"That's right," Bella said as though she had forgotten the satisfying crunch of his bones.

"How's your back?" Rodolphus asked and his smile had a mocking edge to it. "In perfect _working_ condition I hope."

Bellatrix ignored what his words insinuated with effort. She had known that obtaining him would not be easy and without stings to her ego but that was what made it worth her while.

"My back is perfectly fine, thank you." she said. "You don't seem to do as much damage as you think you do."

Rodolphus said nothing to this but his smile grew a fraction; it seemed that he was having as much fun as she was.

"I was just on my way to get some lunch," Rodolphus said. "Would you care to join me?"

Bellatrix had to work hard to suppress a smirk. He was playing right into her hand!

"Well," she pretended to consider his invitation. "I do have more errands that I need to run--"

To her surprise Rodolphus actually laughed. "Don't pretend that you don't wish to join me, mauvais créature."

"If you insist," Bella smirked.

He helped her with her shopping bags and lead her to a small café where they sat at a secluded table in the otherwise crowded room, that sat beside a window with a wonderful view of the snow covered mountains that surrounded the wizarding town of Hogsmeade.

"Why were you shopping alone?" Rodolphus asked after they had gotten their food.

"What do you mean?"

"Why isn't one of your sister's with you?" He clarified. "It is rumored that one Black sister isn't seen without at least one other."

Bella had to hide her smile behind her glass as she took a sip of her water. It was obvious from his words that he had asked about her, probably to Malfoy but she didn't care who had given him information, the important part was that he was interested.

"Narcissa won't be home from Hogwarts until next week," Bellatrix explained. "And poor Andromeda has been sick and confined to her room for the last four days."

Rodolphus nodded, satisfied with her answer and offering no well wishes for Andromeda, though Bella didn't expect him to.

"Why is it that you are in Hogsmeade today?" Bella asked to keep the conversation going. "If you don't mind me asking," she added when she remembered that she was acting.

Rodolphus studied her for a moment, in which she took a bite of her food, before he answered in a whisper. "Have you heard of a man called Lord Voldemort?"

Bella actually choked on her food. She hurriedly whipped her mouth but her gaze never left him.

"Are you a follower?" she whispered, unable to restrain the awe in her voice and leaning forward in her seat.

"Yes I'm a follower of The Dark Lord," Rodolphus whispered back and her eyes widened in amazement. "So is Rabastan. Our father was an associate of his when they were in school. We were among the first to be recruited. It has grown a considerable amount since then."

"That's where you just were?" she asked. "Rallying on behalf of blood purity with Lord Voldemort?"

"It was just a meeting," Rodolphus informed her, smirking. "And don't speak his name," he added as an after thought.

"You did," Bellatrix reminded him, her brow frowned at him telling her what to do.

"Only so you would know who I was speaking of," Rodolphus said. "If you must talk about him call him The Dark Lord."

"How can one join The Dark Lord?" Bella asked, momentarily dropping her act.

Rodolphus actually laughed at her then. "Bella," he said and she bristled with anger at his using her pet name. "There are no women among the Death Eaters."

Bellatrix had to grip the table to keep from hexing him.

"I thought that I had already taught you that I am first and foremost a Black and as The Dark Lord has blood purity in mind then that is something that the Blacks need to get involved in."

Rodolphus smirked at her but there was an admiration in his eyes at her words. "Then let the heir handle it."

"They will," Bellatrix assured him. "After they finish their formal education, but I'm not asking for them. I'm the one most capable."

"Sorry Bellatrix," Rodolphus said, leaning back in his chair. "The Dark Lord isn't desperate enough for women."

By now Bellatrix was seething and she knew that if she was going to keep her act up then she would need to change the subject, no matter how much it pained her not to hex him.

Therefore, she forced herself to laugh at him until the laugh became real.

Her laugh was haunting and unrestrained and Rodolphus had never heard anything quite as intoxicating in his life. He wanted to hear more.

"I should hope he never becomes desperate," Bella said after she had contained herself. "And it really is amusing that you think I will not eventually make my way into The Dark Lord's ranks."

She chortled and stood from the table. "It was wonderful having lunch with you Rodolphus but I really must go, good-bye."

With that Bellatrix turned on her heel and left the café, surprising Rodolphus so much with her abruptness that she was already out of the building before he left some money on the table and made his way to catch up with her.

"I know what you're motive is," Rodolphus said suddenly as he came up beside her. "But you should know that it will not work."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bellatrix played dumb, barely glancing at him as they walked.

"I'm betrothed, so any relationship that you and I have can't go anywhere," he informed her.

Bella was surprised that he had figured her out so quickly but his words, no matter how absolute, did not have the desired effect because Bellatrix Black had made up her mind about Rodolphus Lestrange and nothing was going to stop her.

"I don't know why you feel the need to inform me of your availability but I suppose that's good to know."

They walked down the street in content silence before Bellatrix bluntly asked. "Why are you still here?"

Rodolphus looked at her strangely for a moment. "I'm making sure you get home safely of course."

"Believe me, I'm more than capable of getting myself home in one piece," Bellatrix laughed as she fingered her wand in her pocket.

"Humor me," Rodolphus smirked.

Bellatrix sighed as though this was some major inconvenience and took his offered arm so that he could apperate her back to the Black manor.

When the two of them were standing on the walkway that led to the front door of her home Bella smiled up at him. "Thank you for lunch and for escorting me home," she said, not being able to help if that last part was a bit mocking. "You truly are a gentleman." She could have probably kept that to herself.

"Mock me if you like," Rodolphus said, "But I'm probably the only man who has ever offered to escort _you_ home."

"You are certainly within you're right to flatter yourself with that assumption," Bellatrix said as she stared up into his dark eyes, hoping that he'd fall for the trap that she was setting for him. She bit her bottom lip slightly and glanced away and back to his eyes for a better effect. Just as she had hopped Rodolphus leaned in slowly to kiss her, but when Rodolphus was but a breath away from kissing her, Bella turned her head so that he only got her cheek.

She felt a bit guilty at the flicker of hurt in his eyes but that small rejection was needed so that he would know that she wasn't a delicate flower like the other pureblood girls that he was probably use to. She didn't need to be watched out for or handled with care and if she had to invoke his temper for him to treat her as she should be treated then so be it.

"Good night, Rodolphus," Bella chirped with a self satisfied smile. She turned away to walk through the door but Rodolphus' grip on her wrist stopped her.

"I'm not done with you yet," he growled as he pulled her roughly back to him and kissed her full on the lips.

"Now you can leave," He dismissed her when he had had his fill of kissing her.

"Oh no," Bellatrix argued, grabbing him around the neck and pulling him down to her level, "_I'm_ not done with you yet."

**A/N: Writing Bella and Rod is so difficult but I can't lie, I love it! They're such a fun couple and the fact that Bella isn't as indecisive as Andy and knows exactly what she wants means that I don't have to go through the thought process of should she shouldn't she. If you're thinking that they're going rather fast then your right, I can't imagine Bellatrix and Rodolphus waisting time and restraining themselves. Review please! **


	15. Conquest Conquered

**A/N: I know this chapter is short and I had thought about combining it with the next chapter but I like where this one ends. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own it at the beginning then why do you think that has changed? **

* * *

conquest!

he was out to make a conquest  
didn't care what harm was done  
just as long as he won  
the prize

conquest!

she was just another conquest  
didn't care who's heart was broke  
love to him was a joke  
until he looked into her eyes

and then in the strange way things happen  
their roles were reversed from that day  
the hunted became the huntress  
the hunter became the prey

conquest!

now you know who made the conquest  
she, with all her female guile  
led him helpless down the aisle  
she had finally made a conquest

a-a-a-aaaaah!

and then in the strange way things happen  
their roles were reversed from that day  
the hunted became the huntress  
the hunter became the prey

conquest!

now you know who made the conquest  
she, with all her female guile  
led him helpless down the aisle  
she had finally made a conquest

conquest!

Conquest by The White Stripes

* * *

December 1972:

Andromeda knew that everything she had read in that book said she was pregnant, but she wanted; no _needed_; to get a second opinion before she let herself get worked up about what her being pregnant would mean. She refused to even let herself think about it until she was absolutely positive.

Although, repressing these thoughts didn't stop her form eating her finger nails as she sat in a waiting room in St. Mungo's. She hadn't stopped biting on her nails since she had finished the book, which was when she had made an appointment with a Healer for a professional opinion. She didn't know what she wanted the Healer to tell her.

"Ann Tonks!" a middle aged woman called as she came into the waiting room. Andromeda looked around to see who that was before she remembered that that was her alias for this appointment. She hadn't wanted to make the appointment in her real name for fear that news of her trip to St. Mungo's would work it's way through the pureblood grapevine and back to her parents. Besides, under the circumstances the name seemed appropriate.

She swallowed and stood up, wiping her sweaty hands on her robes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix Black didn't know what had possessed her to come with Rodolphus back to his home; she knew what he had in mind when he had invited her and she knew that she should have said no. Yet, here she was, passionately kissing him on the sofa in the den of the house Rodolphus would live in until he was married and inherited the Lestrange Manor.

She shouldn't be here, what she was doing didn't go with her plan, but Rodolphus was such a good kisser--he used just the right amount of tongue and teeth for her tastes.

Then again, perhaps she could make this work to her advantage.

"Rodolphus," she breathed, giving him a gentle but firm push away from her. "I can't do this."

"Of course you can," he disagreed as he tenderly brushed away strands of black hair from her face and looked deep into her black eyes. "You wouldn't have come here if you didn't want to do this." That was true but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Rod," she whispered, averting her eyes from his and keeping her lips just far enough away that he could feel her soft breath. "I can't do this with you. _I want to_," she whispered this last part so that he was so enchanted that he began to search for her eyes or lips, which ever he could find first. "But I don't want to be your paramour. That's not who I am."

"I would never what you to be anything other than you, mauvaise créature," Rodolphus promised his voice throaty.

"Then there is no way that we can go any further with this," she said sadly. "Unless…."

"What?" Rodolphus asked, grasping at whatever suggestion might enable him to continue on the path that the two of them were going.

"If we got married then I would do _anything _you wanted." She kissed his neck for emphasis.

"You knew when you started in on this affair that I was betrothed," he reminded her, his voice wavering and his arms snaking around her waist to draw her closer to him.

"But you don't _want her_." Bella knew that he was close to giving into her demands; she just needed to turn up the charm. That in mind she continued to kiss and lightly lick his neck and slowly moved her hand up his thigh. "She isn't the one your with right now. Wouldn't you much rather have me?" She purred against his neck.

"Bella," he groaned.

That was good, now she just needed to drive the nail in the coffin. "Say that we'll get married," she commanded.

"We'll get married," he said easily, but Bellatrix knew better than to end it there.

"Give me your word, Rod," she stopped kissing him momentarily and looked deep into his eyes.

"Ma méchante sorcière," he said in a heavy voice. "I swear that the contracts will be drawn for our marriage before the end of the year."

Bella smiled at him. That was all she needed to hear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your test results are here, Miss Tonks," the Healer said when she walked back into the room. Andromeda couldn't breathe as her anxiety began to creep up on her. It seemed to take an eternity for the Healer to say her next words.

"You're pregnant."

With those two simple words all of the anxiety and fear and panic that Andromeda had suppressed since she began to suspect that she was pregnant spewed out of her and to the very shocked Healer.

"I'm nineteen, I can't be pregnant! My parents are going to kill me, especially when they find out that its half-blood! I don't know the first thing about having a baby, let alone being a mother! I'm not married! I don't have a job! I'm not ready for this!"

The baffled Healer blinked at Andromeda for a moment. "Well, Miss Tonks," she started after clearing her throat awkwardly. "There's always the option of terminating the pregnancy."

Andromeda stared blankly at the Healer for a full minute before what she was suggesting sunk in. And even though taking this action would have made everything so much easier all Andy could think was that this baby was a part of Ted. And there was no way she could get ride of it.

"No!" Andromeda said, perhaps a little too forcefully. "No, no, I'm not doing that. Thank you for your help, but that's not something I would like to do."

She began walking hurriedly from the room; she needed to get home before she freaked out on the Healer again.

Andromeda walked slowly up to her room and shut the door, locking it behind her, she wanted complete privacy.

She fell facedown on her bed and, gripping the bedspread in both of her hands, she screamed into her pillows. She screamed her muffled scream of uncertainty until her voice was hoarse and her throat was sore. When she finally turned over tears were streaming down her face. What was she going to do with a half-blood baby inside her? She put a hand over her now flat stomach as though that could stop the pureblood maniacs from hurting it.

She had knew that she would have to leave her family eventually if she really wanted to be with Ted, but she hadn't thought it would happen like this.

She needed to see Ted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix didn't come back to the Black manor until late the next night. She encountered no one as she made her way up the stairs and she was glad for that, the better to avoid questions about her prolonged absence. She didn't go to her room--even though she was exhausted. Instead she went to Andy.

Andromeda's room was quiet; the only sound was the steady breathing of her sister, fast asleep in her bed. Bella silently made her way across the room and crawled into the bed beside Andy.

Being a light sleeper, Andy shifted and woke as soon as Bella's added weight bowed the bed.

"Where have you been?" Andromeda asked sleepily. Bella giggled, too drunk with giddiness to contain herself.

"I'm getting married," she whispered fervently.

This woke Andy up. "What?" she asked. "To who? When?"

"Soon," Bella answered. "To Rodolphus Lestrange."

Andromeda was dumbstruck. "You barely know him," she pointed out.

"He's what I want."

Andy couldn't deny her sister when she said that. "If he makes you happy then I'm happy for you, Bella." She said, sincerely, hugging her sister and hopping against hope that her sister might extend the same courtesy toward her one day.

"I'll tell everyone else in the morning," Bella whispered with a yawn as she hugged her sister back.

"They don't even know?" Andy exclaimed, pulling from her sister in surprise. "How are you sure he'll go through with it if he hasn't asked father?"

Bella giggled again and ran her fingers through her sister's sleep mussed hair. "I've been sealing the deal ever since last night," she said mysteriously. Bella lay back on her sister's bed, relishing Andy's look of confusion. "I'm tired, let me sleep," she commanded as she shifted into her side and closed her eyes.

Normally Andromeda would have told her sister to sleep in her own bed but after the day she'd had she wasn't about to push Bella away.

Sighing to herself Andy lay back down beside Bella who opened her eyes after Andy got settled. "Will you be my maid of honor?" Bella asked her voice sharp despite her alleged tiredness.

Andy blinked a couple of times before she answered. "O-of course, Bella."

Bellatrix smiled at her sister and swiftly kissed her on the cheek, and even though this was an affectionate and highly coveted gesture on Bella's part, Andy wished she hadn't.

"Have you been crying?" Bella asked surprised that Andy's face was hot and sticky.

"N-no," Andy lied and she turned so that her back was to her sister. "I must still be sick."

"Poor thing," Bella said, wrapping her arms around Andy's back. "You're not supposed to be sick during the holidays. I'll ask mum to brew you something to make you feel better in the morning," she promised before she drifted to sleep, leaving Andromeda to wipe silent tear off on her pillow because she knew that she wouldn't be able to be Bella's maid of honor. She probably wouldn't even be able to see her sister get married.


	16. The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: I hadn't planed on updating twice this weekend but I was in such a writing frenzy that this chapter just burst out and I figured since it's here why not share it. Plus it has a little bit of everyone in it and I figured that it was about time you all got some more Narcissa, Regulus, and Sirius. Enjoy!**

* * *

Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
I can't find yourself  
Lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool

**Everybody's Fool by Evanescence**

* * *

December 1972:

"Daddy, he was schooled at Drumstrang, the Lestrange family is not lacking financially, and his lineage is pure" Bellatrix had been at this for nearly thirty minutes, the morning after she had crawled into Andromeda's bed, as she presented her plans to her parents and aunt and uncles. She had hopped that it would go better than this. For people who wanted her to get married, her parents didn't seem too happy with her choice.

"Wait one minute," Druella looked up from her tea and at her eldest daughter, "Rodolphus Lestrange? Bellatrix he's betrothed to Valetta Rosier, I'm sure of it!"

This statement was met with a gasp from Wallburga, and frowns from both Cygnus and Orion. Alphard went on sipping his tea, completely uninterested.

Bellatrix had hoped that this snag in her plans would go unnoticed by everyone except Rodolphus and herself. She knew that her mother unearthing this bit of information could be the end of this conversation, but she also knew that all she needed to do was get Aunt Wally on her side and she'd have what she wanted.

This in mind she drew out her last resort. "He's serving for "the cause!"

The adults fell into an awed silence and even Narcissa and Andromeda who were listening from the next room quieted their already stilled breathing so as to hear better what would unfold from this revelation.

Druella knew how Bellatrix worked and she could plainly see that she was losing this battle. "This is my brother's daughter, Bellatrix," Druella reminded her. "You're cousin!"

"And I've only met the girl twice," Bella shot back. "You're my mother, not hers. You are supposed to look out for my interests"

"You're interest is Rodolphus Lestrange; a man who is spoken for, Bellatrix," she said angrily.

Bella couldn't have her mother ruining her chances for this marriage for _moral _reasons. "They are not married, mother," Bellatrix hissed. "Rodolphus has seen less of the girl then I have! And Valetta is not my problem!" she snapped.

"I will not have my daughter be a home wrecker!" Druella yelled showing just as much ferociousness as Bella. "Cygnus, tell her no!"

By now both mother and daughter could tell that their argument had run its course and that it was up to Cygnus to make the final decision. All eyes in the room--and those listening from the next--were on Cygnus Black.

Cygnus stared intently at the table, seeming to be impervious to the many eyes on him. Finally after taking a calculating sip of his morning coffee Cygnus spoke, "…….I'll meet the young man."

"Cygnus!" Druella cried, outraged, at the same time that Bella threw her arms around her fathers neck, yelling, "Thank you, daddy!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand how you've done this," Narcissa said for the umpteenth time that afternoon as she sat at the foot of Bella's bed. "How have you gotten everyone to do exactly what you want them to do?"

"Men are easy Cissy," Bellatrix explained, as she tried on different outfits for when she and Cygnus would go and meet the Lestrange's the following day.

"You put up feeble fight, and act like you want to be with him, all the while acting like what you're doing is wrong but your heart says otherwise" (she rolled her eyes to let Cissy know how ridiculous she thought that was) "and when he's eating out of the palm of your hand you give him ultimatums."

"I don't think I'd ever be able to do that," Narcissa said, ruefully.

"Of course not, Cissy," Bella agreed easily with an outraged laugh. "Things like this require skill and certain resourcefulness that you just don't posses."

At Narcissa's downtrodden expression Bellatrix relented, in her good mood, to lift her sister's spirits.

"But you have other means of getting your way," Bellatrix said, raising Narcissa's chin to meet her gaze. "You are such a lovely girl that people usually give you what you want, regardless."

"I'm not lovely," Narcissa disagreed.

"I don't mean physically," Bellatrix said brushing blonde hair from Narcissa's face. "But don't worry yourself about that. You're a Black. You'll grow into yourself soon enough."

"It's been six years and I've yet to 'grow into myself,'" Narcissa scoffed.

"You will be a very desirable woman soon enough, Cissy," Bellatrix promised.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andromeda examined her belly in the mirror and as she counted the months. She had bolted from the Healer's office before the Healer could tell her how far along she was or when the baby would be due but it wasn't that difficult for her to figure out, seeing as she had only had sex one time. Which was in October; it was now December; therefore she was rounding three months.

That would explain the bump she was getting. It was easy enough to hide…for now.

At least it wasn't noticeable unless you were looking for it, and who would suspect to look for a baby bump on Andromeda Black, the model pureblood daughter.

Andromeda groaned to herself as she turned to get a sideways view of her stomach. It was a bit more noticeable from this angle.

"You're going to give me stretch marks soon," she muttered to her belly. "If you get much bigger I'll be a human zebra."

She groaned again. She was talking to her stomach for Merlin's sake! Luckily she was meeting with Ted tomorrow so she could tell him about the pregnancy. She knew Ted wouldn't abandon her, but they were only nineteen so she hoped he took it better then she had.

Sighing she turned from the mirror, she just needed to get through the day, then she and Ted would make a plan and she wouldn't feel the need to look over her shoulder and watch to make sure she didn't rest her hand on her belly when she was with her family.

Just one more day…she hoped he remembered to bring the PB&J sandwiches that she had asked for in her letter. She had been craving the insane and sloppy sandwiches that they had eaten during their first date like crazy. That and chocolate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day:

Narcissa was bored beyond belief, Bellatrix and her father were at the Lestrange's, Andromeda was Merlin knows where, her mother was brooding about in the study, waiting for Cygnus to return.

Currently Narcissa was sitting alone in her room, trying to read a book but only succeeding in staring out of the window. She was more than a little surprised when there was a tentative knock on the door.

"Come in," she called. The door was opened only enough for Regulus to poke his head through.

"Are you busy?" he asked, his gray eyes showing no inclination that he hoped otherwise.

"No, come in," Narcissa patted the place on the window seat beside her, motioning for Regulus to sit down. "What brings you here, Reg?" she asked, once he had sat himself beside her.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and, remembering that it was Narcissa who was asking, felt he was free to talk truthfully. "Sirius went to stay at the house of one of his Gryffindor friends for the weekend," Regulus explained.

"I guess you're just as lonely as I am, my precious little prince," Narcissa laughed, using a pet name that she only used for Regulus when she felt particularly close to him.

"Where are Bellatrix and Andromeda?" he asked, looked quizzically up at his older cousin.

"Bella is with father at the Lestranges'," Regulus nodded as though he was just remembering this. "And I have no idea where Andy has gotten off to."

Regulus said nothing after that and Narcissa played fondly with is black hair as he stared gloomily out of the window and sighed quietly before looking away and back into the room.

"What is it, Reggie?" Narcissa asked. She had formed a habit of calling him that when he was younger, no one but her called him that anymore. It was either Reg or Regulus.

"Sirius was supposed to play Quidditch with me today," he admitted. "He promised but when Potter called through the floo and asked him to stay over he forgot all about it."

"Why would you want to play Quidditch in the snow?" Narcissa asked, her nose crinkling at the very thought of it.

"I want to try for Slytherin Seeker next year," Regulus admitted, a slight blush coloring his pale cheeks. "And Sirius said it would be good to be able to fly in any type of conditions. He promised he'd help, he said I'd make a great Seeker, but he forgets all about me when his friends are around."

Narcissa sighed. She knew that since Regulus had started Hogwarts his and Sirius' relationship had been strained even farther. Sirius wouldn't give his Slytherin brother the time of day when his mates where around and, being Sirius, he probably didn't even realize how much this was hurting Regulus.

"I'm not a flyer but I could throw things to you while you fly around and catch them," Narcissa offered, not liking the idea of going outside in the cold and wet weather but knowing that Regulus needed it.

"You would?" Regulus asked, surprised.

"On one condition," Narcissa said.

Regulus now looked apprehensive. "What's that?"

"You have to smile for me Reggie," Narcissa said solemnly. "I haven't seen you smile in years."

Regulus looked unsure for a moment but then he widened his lips in a weak attempt at a smile that looked more like a grimace.

Narcissa didn't know whether to laugh at his poor attempt or be sad that he was so out of touch with his emotions that he didn't even know how to smile properly.

As quickly as he forced his face into an attempted smile he let it drop. "Was that good enough?"

"It's a start."

After Regulus' conversation with Narcissa he flooed back to Grimmauld Place to retrieve his broomstick and the tiny white balls that Sirius had acquired to practice with--Reg said that Sirius had called them golf balls and Regulus hadn't asked where he had gotten them. Narcissa wasn't very good at throwing anything and her aim was very bad, but Regulus didn't complain and Narcissa was very happy to note that as they played, Regulus' smiles became more natural but were still few.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Druella could tell from the smile that had found its home on Bella's face as she walked by the open study door that Cygnus had made his decision. Bella could have been skipping up and down the halls of the manor and it wouldn't have surprised Druella. She didn't leave her husbands' study to talk to her eldest daughter about how their trip had been; truthfully she didn't want to see the smug smile that she knew Bellatrix would have just for her mother. Bellatrix wouldn't say anything about Druella not being happy with her arrangement, her smug smile will say it all, "why do you still fight me, mother," it will say, "I always win."

As Druella was thinking of ways to avoid her daughter and her smugness, Cygnus walked into the study and went straight to the liquor cabinet to pour himself a drink, he didn't even notice his wife sitting on the sofa on the far wall.

"So?" Druella asked making her husband turn to look at her and pour out another glass for her which she graciously took. "What do you think of this match that Bella has made for herself?"

Cygnus signed and sat heavily beside Druella. "I believe that Bellatrix and Rodolphus' personalities are so alike that on a normal occasion they would eat each other alive while trying to prove which was the most superior." Druella couldn't help a small smile at this, it sounded just like Bella. "But somehow our Bella has bewitched the man into adoring her instead of strangling her."

"She is very adequate at getting everyone to do exactly what she wants, isn't she?" Druella asked, taking a sip of her Fire Whisky.

Cygnus knew better than to think that this was just an innocent observation. "I know you're not happy with this, Druella, but there's nothing wrong with the man."

"Beside's being spoken for," Druella muttered. "What does his family think of him ignoring his obligations in favor of Bellatrix?"

Cygnus actually smiled. "They think they've hit the proverbial jackpot," he informed her, taking a sip of his own drink. "Their son traded a Rosier for a Black, that's obviously an upgrade…no offence."

"I can't believe you're letting her go through with this," Druella said, downing her drink with a grimace.

"What do you expect me to do, Druella," Cygnus asked, abandoning his drink altogether. "The man has no faults that I can find; Bellatrix illustrated that point at breakfast yesterday. And you have been badgering her for years to get married."

"I haven't been badgering her!" Druella yelled, offended. "I've suggested it! And as for faults, I can find some very obvious ones."

"Other than that he was originally betrothed, what faults does he have?" Cygnus asked truly curious.

Druella looked at her husband in disbelief. "He's fighting for the cause!" She reminded him.

"So?" Cygnus said. "I would think that that would be a good thing."

"It is a wonderful thing, for him," Druella agreed, "but you know how headstrong Bella is, she'll talk him into letting her join eventually and I won't lose my daughter, not for that."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andy practically flung herself at Ted when she saw him. They had decided to meet in a small muggle park near his parent's home, so they would have privacy. The ground was covered in a blanket of snow and Andromeda was freezing. It wasn't until she had apperated from the Black Manor did she realize that they hadn't bought her a muggle coat.

"Merlin, 'Dromeda," Ted scolded as he wrapped her in his coat. "You could have worn a cloak, you would have gotten some odd looks from muggles but it's better than nothing."

Andromeda didn't say anything, if she did she would have to admit that she had been too excited and anxious to see Ted that it hadn't even registered to her that it was winter.

"I have to tell you something," Andy said hurriedly. She wanted to tell him about the baby and get it over with.

Ted seemed mildly surprised at her subject change but said nothing about it. "I have to tell you something too," Ted said, suddenly excited. "I've bought a flat."

"That's great, Ted, but I--"

"It's not much," Ted admitted, cutting her off. "But it's big enough for--well, do you remember when we talked about us not having to keep our relationship a secret?" Ted asked.

"Ted--"

"I was thinking that we could move into the flat together--when you're ready of course," Ted suddenly looked nervous about something.

"Ted, I need to tell you--"

"And I've put a lot of thought into this and I have something I want to ask you," Ted said, his eyes were burning with excitement.

"Ted, please," he must have finally noticed the desperation in her voice or the vulnerability in her eyes because he stopped his excited talk about flats and moving in together and whatever he was going to ask her and finally looked serious. "What is it 'Dromeda?"

Her heart was beating loudly in her chest, she had just wanted to get it said and over with and now she was having trouble forcing out the words. "I'm pregnant, Ted."

It looked as thought Ted had stopped breathing and he stared at her for what seemed like eternity and Andy could see many emotions flicker through his chocolate eyes; fear, excitement, awe, uncertainty.

"Say something," Andromeda pleaded with him.

"You're pregnant and you couldn't even remember to wear a jacket?" Ted said after some time and to her relief, Ted smiled. "This is going a little faster than I had planned," he admitted with a crooked smile. "But it works out none-the-less." "What do you mean?" Andromeda asked, not knowing what plans he was talking about.

Ted took Andromeda's face in his hands and kissed her firmly on the lips. "I love you," he whispered and before Andy knew what was happening he had gotten down on one knee.

"'Dromeda, will you marry me?"

Out of his pocket he pulled out a ring and presented it to her. It was a simple thing with a thin gold band and a single tiny diamond.

Most people would thing it wasn't much, but it was more then enough for Andromeda.

"Yes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later:

Andromeda was sitting alone in the library, making preparations in her head of all the things she needed and what she would have to leave behind.

"So how long have you had that bun in your oven?" A voice asked making Andromeda jump up, ready to defend herself. "Relax, it's just me," Sirius stepped out from behind a book shelf and Andromeda sat back down.

"How did you find out?" she asked.

"I'm super observant," he winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Sirius, be…well…serious," she told him, effectively confusing herself in the process.

"You glowing," Sirius tried again.

"Sirius," she warned.

"I found a pregnancy book under your pillow," he finally told her.

"What were you doing in my room?" She asked.

"Who's on trial here Andy," Sirius asked, trying to get the heat off of himself. "May I remind you that you're the one who's pregnant?"

"Shhhhh," she hissed.

"I'm assuming it's that Ted bloke's baby," Sirius whispered.

"You would assume correctly."

"So what are you going to do?"

Andromeda could never be too sure with Sirius but he looked like he was genuinely worried for his older cousin.

"We're going to run away," she told him plainly. "We're going to get married and start our family. Soon."

Sirius seemed to think about this for a moment and then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pouch.

"It's all I have but here," he dropped it into Andy's lap and by the way it jingled she knew that it was full of gold.

"Sirius I can't take this," Andromeda said trying to shove it back at him.

"It's not for you," he said, giving it right back.

"Ted won't take it either," she reminded him.

"It's not for him either, it's for that bump in your belly," to reiterate his point he poked Andromeda's ballooning belly. This time she considered the money in her hands. This could really help them out.

Sirius must have seen Andy's internal battle because he tried to hammer the point home. "You could buy it something from me, like a cage."

"Do you mean a crib?" Andy asked, half smiling.

"That too."

**A/N: Review please!**


	17. Blood Traitor

**Finally, what you all have been waiting for!...or at least what I have been waiting for...I think it would be more accurate to say 'what _some_ of you have been waiting for.'**

**Anyway, I don't know if any of you will be upset that this doesn't follow Andromeda on her way to meet Ted as the blushing (less than virginal) bride, but if that does upset you then I would like to direct your attention to the title. This is the Tragedy of the Black _Family_. Not Andromeda...although it has seemed very Andy centric that is changing.**

* * *

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be halfway to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one know who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be halfway to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now

Anywhere by Evanescence

* * *

Dec, 31.1972:

Tonight was the night. Ted had given Andy several boxes to pack her things in. She filled two of those boxes up with her less extravagant robes and all of the muggle clothes that she had bought with Tina. She had left all of her ball gowns hanging up in the wardrobe. All except the one that she had worn to Ted's sister's wedding. It held too many memories to be left behind.

She also topped the boxes with pictures that she couldn't resist taking; pictures of her parents, of her sisters, of Sirius and Regulus, and pictures of herself.

She shrunk those boxes down and stowed them away in the pockets of her muggle jeans, which had taken her forever to button; they just didn't want to fit properly over her three-month-pregnant-belly.

The last thing that Andromeda did in her room was lay the necklace that bore the Black family crest on the nightstand. She wouldn't feel right wearing it from now on.

She left a bottle of that muggle face cream on Narcissa's nightstand, in case she ever needed it again.

She had thought about writing letters to her parents or her sisters, explaining why she had to leave and asking, in vain, for their forgiveness and understanding. But she figured that anything she had to say on the matter of her departure would sound as though she were making excuses and pleading with them and she didn't want it to come off as though she didn't want this because leaving would give her everything she wanted.

She walked down into the sitting room, taking one last look around before walking to the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder.

Just as she was about to step into the fireplace green flames erupted and Andromeda jumped back in surprise. Before she could escape her mother and father walked out of the grate, dressed in the finest pureblood clothing, followed by Bella and Cissy.

"Andromeda, love" Druella smiled at her. "Why weren't you at the Lestrange's New Year Ball? You should have at least made an appearance," her mother scolded her and for a moment Andromeda lowered the hand with the floo powder in it. The ever observant Bellatrix noticed this.

"What's that in your hand, Andy?" She asked.

"And what on earth are you wearing?" Narcissa asked, her nose turning up at the muggle clothes her sister had on.

"Andromeda," her father asked, his gray eyes piercing through her resolve. "What's going on?"

"I-" Andromeda's voice faltered and her head bowed under their questioning stares. The hand that didn't have a tight grip on the powder went to her stomach, drawing courage from the only piece of Ted that she had with her at the moment.

"I'm leaving," she said finally, and was happy to hear the strength in her own voice.

"Leaving," Druella echoed. Her depthless eyes began searching her daughter for a reason for her words. "Why?"

Andromeda figured that it was about time that she started telling her family the truth about herself. "I'm getting married."

"Married?!" Cygnus asked skeptically. "To whom?"

"His name is Ted Tonks," Andromeda answered. "I've been dating him since my seventh year at Hogwarts."

"That's wonderful," Druella said, refusing to read between the lines of what her daughter was saying. She took her daughter by the arm and began leading her back into the sitting room "Bring the man here and let us meet him properly, but for the love of Merlin, there's no need to leave!"

"Is there a need to leave, Andromeda?" Cygnus asked, deciding to take the opposite route of his wife and be realistic about the situation. "What is it about this man that would make you keep him a secret for years?"

Andromeda looked her father right in the eye and held her head high when she announced, "Ted is a muggle born."

Druella gasped, Narcissa held her hand over her mouth in shock, and even Bellatrix looked shocked.

"You're not leaving!" Cygnus yelled at his daughter, surprising everyone.

"You can't keep me here!" Andromeda told him.

"Andromeda," Bellatrix said, taking a step toward her sister, "you're delirious, you've been sick a lot lately and it's put silly ideas into you're head. Go upstairs; take off those ridiculous clothes and rest. You will be able to think better in the morning."

"I'm not sick, Bella," Andy said. "And I'm not delirious."

"Then you're crazy!" Bella yelled.

"Remember when I told you that I would be happy for you marring Rodolphus if he was what you really wanted? " Andy asked her sister. "I did that with the hope that you would do the same for me."

Bella looked livid. "You really are crazy if you would ever think that I would give you my blessing to marry a mudblood. I hope you come to the same sticky end that all blood traitors will come to eventually."

Druella and Narcissa gasped at Bellatrix's words.

The two sisters stared at each other; Bellatrix was glaring at Andromeda who gazed back sadly. It felt as though they were seeing each other for the first time. Each finally realizing that the other wasn't who they thought they were; they were no longer the inseparable sisters who knew one another better then themselves.

"I have to leave," Andromeda finally said her voice steady.

"Do you want to break you're mother's heart?" Cygnus asked, gesturing to Druella who looked like she would break down at any moment.

"If you would accept Ted even though he's muggle born then it wouldn't have to be like this!" She paused to let her father consider that offer, but his face remained stony and she knew that her attempt was in vain. She couldn't destroy centuries of prejudice no matter how much she tried. "If not then the only way I can be happy is for me to leave."

"Please, Andromda," Druella begged, grabbing her daughter's soot covered hand and making the floo powder fall onto the carpet. "We can find you a pureblood man and it might not seem like it at first but you'll be happy. I promise. Just give it some time."

Andromeda smiled sadly at her mother, "Even if I did decide to stay right now I don't think you will find a pureblood man who would willingly marry me."

"Why would they not?" Durella asked, truly confused.

"Because I'm pregnant with Ted's child."

This revelation was met with silence.

"How long?" Druella asked.

"Three months,"

A few tears escaped Druella's eyes, she was so ashamed that her own daughter was becoming a mother right before her eyes and she hadn't even noticed. It took all of her strength to force out her next words. "We could get rid of it," she offered, fully registering the look of horror on Andromeda's face and knowing that she would have had the same reaction if someone had made her the same offer. But to save her daughter Druella was willing to do anything. "Things can be right again, Andromeda. Just let us help you."

Andromeda ripped her hand out of her mothers grasp and wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach as though she feared they would ambush her right there.

"No," she said, horrified. "I won't let you do that to her! How could you suggest such a thing?"

"Her?" Druella asked thoughts of granddaughters flitting through her head and more tears rolled down her face when she realized that she would more than likely never see the child.

"It's just a feeling."

Druella just nodded, she remembered those feeling's.

Andromeda walked back to the fireplace and took more floo powder in her hand. She looked back at her family one last time. Her father, Narcissa, and Bellatrix wouldn't look at her.

Only Druella watched her daughter leave. When Andromeda looked at her mother for the last time she could have sworn that she saw her mouth the words "I love you," but, then again, it could have been wishful thinking.

As the clock struck twelve on the New Year Andromeda allowed herself to be enveloped in green flames that would take her to her new family.

When Andromeda disappeared in the green flames Narcissa couldn't keep the tears from falling from her eyes. She tried to keep her sobbing quiet but Cygnus noticed just the same.

"Don't cry for Blood traitor's, Narcissa!" He growled at her. She had never heard his voice be so harsh. "She has made her choice and she has decided that she's not worth your tears!"

Narcissa put a hand to her mouth to try and quiet the sobs tearing through her but it was a futile effort.

Cygnus didn't scold Druella when she fell onto a chair and sobbed with her head in her hands, he didn't even spare his wife a glance as he stalked out of the sitting room.

Bellatrix didn't shed a single tear for her sister.

"Don't say a word to _anyone _about her pregnancy," Druella hissed, looking straight at Bella. "No one, especially Wallburga! Let Andromeda live with the decision she has made without any interference from us!"

Bellatrix looked like she was about to argue with her mother, probably to tell her that a blood traitor and her half-blood baby didn't deserve to live but her mother looked so helpless that Bellatrix just nodded. She'd at least give her mother hope that Andromeda and her child would be safe.

Instead she turned and stalked up the steps and to her room where she shut and locked the door, drawing her wand in a fit of useless rage she aimed it wildly, destroying furniture with the silent hexes that emitted due to her emotional overload.

Bellatrix had given her younger sister every opportunity that she could offer her. She had protected her, she had made sure she was treated with the respect that the house of Black deserved, and she had given her many liberties that other pureblood girls didn't get. Bellatrix had favored Andromeda; she had cared for her, kept her, and loved her. And how did she repay her older sister? She ran off with some mud blood; disgracing the family name and effectively spitting in the face of all Bellatrix had done for her. Leaving Bellatrix feeling as though all of the kindness and favor that she bestowed on her sisters was for not.

She wouldn't make such mistakes again.

It was as Bellatrix surveyed the damage of her room that she knew what she had to do. She knew what needed to be done to make this right and she knew that she would have to be the one to do it.

If this wasn't done then her parents would just let the blood traitor come back when she had realized what a mistake she had made.

Bella was going to make sure that filthy blood traitor couldn't be a prodigal.

In a sudden hast, she flooed from her room to Grimmauld Place, where the only person who would help her dwelt.

Orion, Wallburga, Sirius, and Regulus had come back from the ball before the other Black family had and Bellatrix was grateful that her aunt and uncle were still up.

"Bellatrix," Wally said in surprise when Bella came through the grate. "What brought about this late trip?"

Bellatrix wasted no time; she crossed the room to where her aunt sat on a wing backed chair near the fireplace, her uncle rising from his seat as she did so, and grabbed both of Wally's hands in her own.

"I need you to clean the filth from the family," she said in a rush. She didn't kneel in front of her aunt like one should when making such a request and Wallburga noted this with satisfaction. Bellatrix lowered herself to no one.

Bellatrix gazed at her aunt, her black eyes deadly as she tried to convey through them what needed to be done.

Wallburga and Bellatrix were faintly aware of Orion fervently asking what was going on and waking up the boys in the process, both of which were anxious of Bella's sudden presence and apprehensive of what it could mean.

"Who would you require me to remove?" Wallburga asked after she was positive that Bellatrix knew what she was asking.

"The middle," was all Bellatrix said.

Wallburga stood gracefully and Bella and the rest of the family followed her to where the family tapestry was kept.

Once standing in front of Andromeda's name Wallburga raised her wand.

"No!" Sirius cried. "You can't blast off Andromeda!"

He had no idea how Bellatrix would react to his words but after he had uttered them she slapped his forcibly across the face.

"Don't speak the name of filth!" she screeched at Sirius as he held his hand in shock over his red cheek.

"You ask me to do this in full awareness that she will no longer exist, do you not?" Wally asked, her wand eagerly pointed at Andromeda's name between Bellatrix's and Narcissa's. "By erasing her from this tapestry she is erased from the minds of all Blacks."

"I understand." Bellatrix answered and she breathed a sigh of relief as a red light engulfed Andromeda's name, and therefore, Bellatrix's pain at her absence.


	18. Family Savior

**A/N: I should probably start this out with an apology, I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update but things have been so busy lately that I havent' found the time to write and I had a difficult time getting this chapter to a place where I liked it and I'm still not entirely pleased with it. But oh well, it's really just a filler chapter the next chapter is so much better in my opinion and I've already gotten it written so since I'm so horrible and haven't updated regularly I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK and I will never be JK. I don't make money for this and I in no way have binding legal rights to these characters.**

* * *

Can hold my breath only for a little while 'til reality starts sinking in  
once again i'm settling for second best turn the pages skip to the end  
to where i swore that i would try since the last time i crossed that line in the back of my mind i know

it only hurts when your eyes are open lies get tossed and truth is spoken it only hurts when that door  
gets open dreams are lost and hearts are broken

miles away promise from a burning bed two worlds should never collide  
one word would end it if you ever heard tear the page out that reminds me  
when i swore that i'd be strong now the next time has come and gone well maybe i'm wrong i know

it only hurts when your eyes are open lies get tossed and truth is spoken it only hurts when that door  
gets open dreams are lost and hearts are broken

i know what your feeling it's hard to believe in someone, someone who's not there  
i know that your waiting 'cause love is worth saving but only for so long, so long, so long

i swore that i would try since the last time, the last time

it only hurts when your eyes are open lies get tossed and truth is spoken it only hurts when that door  
gets open dreams are lost and hearts are broken

it only hurts when your eyes are open lies get tossed and truth is spoken it only hurts when that door  
gets open dreams are lost and hearts are broken

_It Only Hurts by Default_

* * *

March 1973:

Narcissa lay curled up on top of her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. It had been about a week since Bella's wedding to Rodolphus, and Narcissa had found her limits for suppressing emotions.

For the first few days after Andromeda left everything was so fragile between the members of the Black family. They had plainly seen that Andromeda's name was blown off the family tapestry and it took a while for that to register to them. Being erased from the tapestry meant that Andromeda was not a part of the family--no longer will be and never had been.

Druella had been unsettlingly quiet after she had cried herself dry that night and she would occasionally throw glares in her eldest daughter's direction. There seemed to be no doubt in her mind who had gotten her daughter irrevocably removed from the family.

Cygnus mostly stayed locked in his study and when he did come out Narcissa noticed that he had obtained a new worry line between his permanently creased brows. He seemed more worn out than usual, and who wouldn't be when they bore the stress and burden of trying desperately to save that family's reputation.

Bellatrix seemed to be the only one who was not affected by her former sister's absence. She went about making wedding plans and always had a manic energy about her. It almost made Narcissa sick to see how completely unconcerned Bella was with the whole thing. She had thought that Andromeda and Bellatrix were the closest of the three but Bellatrix couldn't be bothered to feel any grief at her sister's absence.

Narcissa had tried not to think about Andy leaving, she had pushed all thoughts of her sister to the back of her mind but now they were catching up with her.

As of this moment Narcissa lay alone on her bed as silent tears leaked out of her eyes. It was as though she could feel the change coming on and Andromeda's absence was what had set it off.

She hated the way she felt at this moment; she hated that she couldn't speak her sister's name and she hated that the mansion felt so empty with her two older sister's gone and she hated that no one else seemed to feel the way that she did. She hated Andromeda for putting her family through such grief and she hated herself for hating Andy and for missing her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the Narcissa was surprised by a visit from Uncle Alphard, he had said he was too busy to come to Bella's wedding and Bellatrix hadn't cared that he was absent but Narcissa found it strange that he was coming now. He usually reserved his visits for major holidays, special occasions, and his briefest visits were for conducting family business. The latter seemed to be the case on this day because after saying a quick hello to Druella and Narcissa he went into Cygnus' study where Cygnus had been all morning and shortly after Alphard arrived so did a surly looking Orion who only nodded his greeting to Narcissa and Druella before he too went to Cygnus' study.

For some unfathomable reason Druella looked angry after Orion disappeared behind the closed door. Her lips thinned into a tight line which she sipped her tea from and she glared at a spot on the table.

This concerned Narcissa and despite her misgivings she asked her mother what was the matter.

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with at the moment, dear," Druella said, her eyes softening considerably when she looked at Narcissa. "He thinks I don't know what's going on," she muttered darkly into her tea, apparently thinking Narcissa couldn't hear her. "As if I could miss it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa could get no straight answers from Druella about why her father and uncle's had been locked in there own personal conclave in the study for most of the day and she soon gave up on trying to whittle the information out of her suspicious mother.

It wasn't until later that night when Narcissa was sitting alone in the library that she found out what her father was scheming.

Not being much on reading, she had came to the library out of pure boredom and was idly reading a book that held little interest to her when she heard footsteps. Looking up she saw Alphard coming into the library.

"Hello," she said, lazily as her uncle began looking through the great selection of books that was held in the Black Mansion.

"Hello Narcissa," he said, looking very worn out, which Narcissa pointed out.

"I suspect we will all be worn out while organizing this marriage your father has concocted," Alphard said with a laugh. "He couldn't have picked a more difficult family to join ours with."

His words confused Narcissa, the wedding was over and the Lestrange's hadn't been difficult for Bellatrix to fit herself into. "What could father still be doing?" Narcissa wondered out loud. "Bella's wedding is over."

To her surprise Alphard laughed. "Not Bellatrix' wedding, yours."

Narcissa stared slack jawed at her uncle but he didn't seem to notice and continued looking through books.

"I-I'm getting married," she stammered in disbelief.

Alphard looked surprised at her reaction for a moment before he realized what had happened. "You didn't know did you?" he guessed.

Narcissa wordlessly shook her head. How could she have known when they were discussing this matter in secret?

Alphard cleared his throat awkwardly. "One would think Cygnus would at least warn us that he hadn't told her," he muttered darkly before he looked back up at Narcissa who hadn't moved an inch since her shock. "I had better be going before I say anything else," he said guiltily and turned to leave the library.

His retreating footsteps brought Narcissa out of her shock long enough to ask, "To whom?"

Alphard looked back briefly and deliberated whether or not to tell her. After reaching the conclusion that he couldn't drop the bomb without telling the girl who her future husband would be he said only one word. "Malfoy."

If Narcissa thought that being told she was engaged was a big shock it was nothing compared to what she felt when she was told who she would be marrying.

Narcissa remembered Lucius Malfoy from Hogwarts; he had been a year above her, a quidditch star, and one of Slytherin's golden boys.

He was also very well liked by the female population and why would he not be? He was tall with broad shoulders, he had blond hair that was slightly lighter than Narcissa's own and was long for a boy and he sometimes tied it back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was handsome and there were probably very few females in Slytherin who didn't fancy him. Merlin knew she had. How could she not? But she had never--could never--imagine herself marrying him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa wasn't surprised when she was called to her father's study the next day after Alphard had left again.

"Narcissa, I understand that you have been told about the arrangement for you to marry Lucius Malfoy." Cygnus was sitting behind the big mahogany desk in his study, his wife, Druella, was standing to his right and Narcissa stood in front of the desk, like a child who had been sent to the headmaster's office and that's exactly what she felt like. A child, one who's pain of losing a loved one had not yet healed and was now being forced to grow up to replace the lost one.

Everyone in the room was somber and Cygnus' gray eyes bore into Narcissa's very soul, she knew that he could see how much she disliked his arrangement for her but she had inherited her father's observant eyes and she could see that she didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Yes, father, Uncle Alphard told me about _your plans_," Narcissa winced slightly as the words left her mouth, she hadn't meant for them to sound so resentful.

"Your mother and I believe that your marriage to Lucius Malfoy will make an outstanding match, it will also secure you a future as mistress of a much respected pureblood family. Do you understand, Narcissa?"

She did understand; she understood that their family wasn't what it used to be and that Andromeda's absence would ruin the Black family's social status. They were supposed to be the asperity of all pureblood society, but Andromeda's action would severely deteriorate their credibility. She understood why she had to agree to this arrangement. She understood that there were some things that one did for their family, even if they didn't want to. She understood that family was everything and that she had to do everything in her power to keep hers together.

"Yes, father," she said in a perfectly calm voice. "I understand perfectly and I will do whatever is necessary for our family."

"You're a better daughter than I deserve," Cygnus said, bowing his head and Narcissa's heart soared at her father's praise. "I will begin making the proper arrangements with the Malfoy's soon. You may go."

Narcissa nodded and left the room.

Druella waited until the door had closed behind her youngest daughter and Narcissa's footsteps could no longer be heard before she spoke to her husband.

"So that's it," she said, "You're just going to marry Narcissa off to Lucius Malfoy."

"Don't do this Druella. I feel bad enough about this as it is, I don't need your help." Cygnus put his head wirily in his hands. He was grateful that his wife hadn't contradicted him like this in front of Narcissa but he knew that he would eventually have to talk to her about his arranging this behind her back.

"I thought you wanted our daughters to marry someone that they liked so that they could be happy," Druella accused crossing to the front of the desk and putting her hands angrily on it. "How could you promise Narcissa to Lucius Malfoy without her consent? Or mine!"

"You know why I'm doing this, Druella," Cygnus said, his voice was tired and his head was still in his hands. "We have to save ourselves from social ruin, if news of what Andromeda did gets out--"

"And if it doesn't?" She asked. "Then you've married off your last daughter for no reason."

Cygnus decided to take a different approach to his wife's worries. "The Malfoy's are an outstanding family; she'll be very well off."

"But will she be happy?" Druella asked and Cygnus couldn't help but wince at the accusation in her voice. He loved his wife, but it hadn't always been like that, he knew very well the complications that could arise with an arranged marriage.

"You must think about how this looks to her," Druella continued, oblivious to his inner turmoil. "You let Bellatrix marry who she chose and even Andromeda married who she wanted, yet Narcissa doesn't even get a say in the matter of her marriage. You promised me you'd never do that to any of them!"

Cygnus remembered clearly the promise that he had made to his wife when each of their daughters were born. He had tried so hard to keep it and had succeeded for the most part.

His Bella had married a man against her parent's better judgment and Cygnus couldn't delude himself into believing that his eldest daughter had married for reasons other than to gain power.

His middle child--whose name he dared not even think--had decided that she'd be a blood traitor so that she could marry her mudblood. Cygnus had tried to get her to stay, he had yelled and made bribes but she could not be swayed so he had no choice but to let her go and do what she wished. And now, because of his middle child, who had always taken care of her younger sister, the Black family was being threatened with ruin and his Narcissa would be the one that had to suffer; Cygnus' little blond angel who was so tender hearted and insecure had to put aside her own aspirations and dreams so that the family could remain as it always had been. The worse part was that she was perfectly willing to do so for her family. As her father he should be telling her not to worry about it and it broke his heart that he couldn't do that.

"I don't have a choice!"


	19. Planning the Future

**A/N: As promised here is the next chapter and I actually like this one so please review! And in case I didn't make it clear enough, Narcissa has finally grown into herself (she's nineteen in this chapter) so she's not zitty anymore.**

May 1974: Narcissa was summoned by a house elf into the study where her father and Abraxas Malfoy had been arranging her marriage to Lucius Malfoy on and off for the past year. She had meet the Malfoy's briefly before but had been forbidden to leave her room when they were at the mansion for fear that they might see her in some form of compromising position and call off the marriage.

What compromising position her parents thought she would be caught in Narcissa had no idea. But she obeyed nonetheless.

The fact that they were calling her now must mean that a contract had been drawn to a point which both parties were happy.

Taking a deep breath she calmed herself before leaving her room to make her way to the study to seal her fate, it wouldn't do to show weakness in front of her future husband and in-laws. Therefore she handled her nerves on her way to the study.

By the time she arrived she was composed and graceful as a Black was expected to be. She softly knocked on the door and waited for her father to call her in. "One moment please," she heard him call.

Checking to make sure that no one was near to witness she discreetly turned an ear toward the door to hear what they were saying. "If Narcissa doesn't get to give whatever children produced in the marriage a traditional Black name then I don't see what is stopping her from having four children," she heard her fathers voice waft through the cracks in the door.

Narcissa smiled softly to herself. Her father was a master at negotiating. One could say that he "knew where the bodies were buried." Perhaps it was blackmail that he was good at?

"You know very well that having more than one heir goes against Malfoy tradition," a stuffy voice that Narcissa assumed was Abraxas Malfoy drawled.

"And naming heirs after consolations is one of the Black family traditions, so the way I see it, either we both get our traditions carried out or neither of us do."

"You drive a hard bargain, Black."

"I look out for my own, Malfoy."

"Fine, fine, the heir can have a bloody _star_name!" Malfoy consented; Narcissa could practically see him sneering at the thought of a Malfoy being named after a constellation.

"I knew you'd see it my way," she could almost hear the smirk in her fathers' voice. "You may come in now Narcissa." He didn't raise his voice, in fact Narcissa had only ever heard him raise his voice once…

Narcissa checked herself once in a mirror hanging in the hall to make sure that she was presentable and opened the door to let herself in.

Mrs. Malfoy and Druella were not in the room (Druella had probably taken Mrs. Malfoy in the sunroom for tea) instead there were just Cygnus, Abraxas, and Lucius, all of whom stood when Narcissa entered the study.

"Ah," Abraxas was the first to speak; he was a tall man with broad shoulders, a pointed face, white-blond hair, and beard. "It's wonderful to see you again Narcissa," he came to her kissing her once on the hand. "You look wonderful," he commented. "Much better than the last time I saw you."

Narcissa was slightly hurt by this comment but didn't let her smile falter or her voice have any bite when she said "Well, the last time you saw me I was barley eighteen and hadn't yet grown into myself."

"Of course, of course," Abraxas said clearly flustered but happy by her change of appearance. If Narcissa had to guess she would have thought that her previous appearance had been a concern of the Malfoy's.

"Please take a seat Narcissa," her father offered taking a seat himself. "I want you to read over the contract before you sign it."

Narcissa took a seat but Abraxas acted as though the idea of Narcissa reading her own marriage contract was scandalous. "Your letting her read it?" he demanded.

Cygnus was going to retort but Narcissa got there first. "Of course you'd want me to know what is expected of me, wouldn't you Mr. Malfoy?" she asked sweetly, making it impossible for him to refuse her.

"I suppose," he consented while taking his seat, confused as to how she had changed his mind.

Narcissa looked at her father who gave her a rare smile. Feeling rather proud of herself Narcissa turned to read the contract which was rather straight forward; _no mistresses for Lucius _(obviously curtsy of her father), _Narcissa has to be faithful to Lucius as well _(which didn't surprise her), _if an heir is born as a first child then no more offspring will be permitted and the heir has to be named according to Black family traditions. If the first child is a female then the next child has to be an heir, otherwise the Malfoy will divorce his wife in favor for one willing to give heirs _(Narcissa thought this rule over the top but she had always known that the Malfoy's were a pretentious family). _The couple will be given one year to court each other before the wedding _(this part of the contract was surprising to her, she hadn't expected any time to get to know her future husband before the wedding, as that was a rarity in arranged marriages.) She wondered briefly how her father had swung that one by Mr. Malfoy, but however he had done it she was grateful.

Narcissa reached for the quill on the table with a steady hand, dipping it into the well of black ink she tapped it slightly against the inkwell to assure that there would be no drops of ink on the contract and then she signed her fate in her loopy, elegant script.

Lucius marveled at her calm, he had heard that Blacks were very particular about showing emotion but he had never seen someone as calm and collected as Narcissa, even as she was signing herself away to a family that she didn't know.

He himself had to hold his hands tightly behind his back to keep everyone from seeing how badly they were shaking. When it was time for him to sign the contract he was embarrassed to note how shaky and nervous his signature looked in comparison to hers.

He had to admit that he had grudgingly accepted this arrangement, he had remembered Narcissa Black from Hogwarts and she was _nothing _like the Narcissa that stood before him. The only reason that he had even consented to considering the arrangement was because his father had assured him that he would be able to have mistress's. Then Mr. Black had made that the first order of business which had resulted in it taking a year for the old men to come to an agreement. They had come close to calling off the engagement multiple times but somehow Mr. Black had persuaded them into going through with it. Although Lucius admired Mr. Blacks ability with words he was wary of the man, he had proven that he was willing to do anything for his daughters, even going so far as to allow them one year to get to know each other. Lucius was still unsure as to how Mr. Black had managed to talk his father into that. He wasn't eve sure if he liked this idea or not, on the one hand knowing what Narcissa was like would give him a leg up when they got married, on the other hand what if he didn't like what he found out about her and then had to marry her anyway?

After Lucius had signed the contract Mr. Black called in a house elf named Kreacher to tell Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Black that the arrangements were made and have them look over the contract, not that they would be allowed to add or subtract anything.

The women arrived shortly after Kreacher left and together they looked over the contract that their husbands had drawn and their children had signed.

"This seems to heavily favor Narcissa," Mrs. Malfoy, who wasn't one for pleasantries, pointed out.

"I think you'll find that it benefits our children equally," Mr. Black said calmly.

"One year to court?" Mrs. Black observed, "That's very generous."

"We both agreed that allowing time for them to know each other before the marriage will make it more acceptable to work out in the long run," Mr. Malfoy informed Druella but she knew Abraxas well enough to know that this wasn't his idea.

Mrs. Malfoy turned a critical eye to Narcissa and began to circle the young woman like a hawk. "I say, Cygnus, don't you have any daughters that aren't so _tall_," Mrs. Malfoy sneered at the word, making it sound like it was a bad thing. Although, Narcissa wanted to point out that Mrs. Malfoy was several inches taller than she.

Luckily Cygnus saved his daughter from losing her temper with her future mother-in-law. "I know you don't mean that Elise. Isn't Narcissa what all Malfoy's look for in a bride?"

"And what might that be?" Mr. Malfoy asked, not knowing whether to take offence or not.

Cygnus walked over to his daughter with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Why, blonde, of course," he stated while lifting a chunk of her hair up for the Malfoy's to see and then tucking it safely behind her ear.

"Yes, well," Mr. Malfoy said, not being able to deny the fact that Malfoy's had been blondes for centuries. "I don't suppose you _do _have any other daughters, just for the sake of comparison."

Cygnus' lie was smooth and undetectable when he stated, "The only other daughter I have is Bellatrix and, as you know, she has already married Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Oh, yes," Mrs. Malfoy stated, remembering Bella. "We were at the wedding. Bellatrix did make a lovely bride, did she not Druella?"

Druella, who had gotten very withdrawn at the mention of another daughter, replied listlessly. "Yes Bellatrix did make a lovely bride, and so--no doubt--will my other daughter."

Mrs. Malfoy nodded; not detecting anything wrong with Druella's response but Narcissa couldn't help but wonder whether her mother was talking about her or Andromeda…

The adults continued to talk pleasantly and walked into another room for tea and cigars--in Cygnus and Abraxas' case at least.

Narcissa sighed knowing that this would be a long day and began to follow them until a voice stopped her.

"You know I was a year above you in Hogwarts."

Narcissa turned around to find Lucius still standing by the window, his hands clasped behind his back. He was looking at her with questioning look.

"Yes," Narcissa said, not knowing why he was bringing this up. "I remember you."

"Yes," Lucius said, still looking at her as though he were trying to read her secrets. "I remember you too," he stated. Narcissa nodded, not liking the way he was looking at her, and turned once again to follow that adults. "I also remember Andromeda," he stated, making Narcissa stop in her tracks.

Carefully, Narcissa turned half way toward Lucius, who was walking toward her. "What are you playing at?" She asked, refusing to give anything away.

"I'm just wondering why your family would not admit to her existence," he told her truthfully.

"Whose existence?" Narcissa asked, playing dumb.

Lucius eyes narrowed as he was wondering what she could gain from denying her sister. "Andromeda."

"Andromeda?"

"Your older sister."

Narcissa took a deep breath and said the words that she was expected to say when confronted with such accusations. "I do have an older sister," she confirmed and Lucius face reveled that he believed himself to be triumphant. "Her name is Bellatrix," Narcissa continued as she watched that triumphant look deflate.

"I know you have a sister named Andromeda," Lucius stated, deciding that if she wanted to be stubborn than so could he. "You can deny her but you can't erase the memory of everyone that knew her."

For a fleeting second Lucius saw something akin to fear flash in Narcissa's gray eyes but before he could be sure it was gone and replaced with her calm demeanor. "You're allowed to believe what you wish." She told him before turning on her heel and walking from the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been there for at least and hour. McGonagall needed to talk to all of her students about their aspirations for the future. She was currently speaking with the teen trickster himself, Sirius Black.

Needless to say she was surprising the urge to beat her head repeatedly on her desk top.

"Sirius," she sighed, too tired to use the normal formalities that were usually reserved for a student-teacher relationship. "You have to have _some_ idea of what you want to do once you leave school!"

"Well," Sirius said in a tone that gave McGonagall reason to hope. "My uncle travels, I think I'd like to do that. You know, see the world."

McGonagall groaned as her last shred of hope was ripped from her. "Traveling isn't an occupation." she told him, exasperatedly. "You can't spend your life traveling!"

"Why not," Sirius shrugged, putting his feet lazily on her desk. "My uncle does it."

She was too tired to scold him for his disrespect for her furniture and instead focused on the topic at hand: his indifference. "What happens when you travel so much that your money runs out. What will you do then?" she asked him.

"That's not really a problem with my family, Minnie" Sirius yawned, as though he were bored at the impending doom that was his future.

Despite the arrogance with this statement it did give McGonagall an idea that might springboard this conversation into a productive direction. "What did your cousins tell their head of house that they wanted to do with their lives?"

"Nothing."

"Pardon?"

"They wouldn't have told him any occupation that they considered because pureblood women don't hold jobs."

McGonagall couldn't help but think that, by the way Sirius was acting neither did the men and she told him as much. "Black, you have to level with me," she begged. "There has to be _some _form of career you want, hope, wish, or at least have entertained in your head, which can give me some idea of what classes to put you in for your last two years here."

By now she was leaning over her desk with her head in her hands, willing him to give her something, _anything_!

Sirius looked at his worn out professor for a moment, considering her words. Dropping his feet from her desk he leaned forward in his chair, looking her straight in the eye. "You want to know what I'd love to do with my life?" he asked, rhetorically. "I'll tell you. Most of my family has consisted of dark wizards for centuries, but you probably know that. You also know that they are very into all of the blood purity shit that that guy, Lord Voldemort, has been killing muggles and muggleborns' in the name of lately. I would like nothing better than to stop that prejudice. I want to fight against him and people like my family because they're wrong in the way that they believe and think and they need to be stopped before they gain too much power in the wizarding world."

With the end of Sirius' speech he leaned back into his chair but never broke eye contact with McGonagall; waiting for her to tell him that his idea was juvenile or impossible.

Finally McGonagall sat back in her own chair and smiled. "Now that is an occupation I can respect."

Sirius was surprised to hear this but said nothing.

"Now," McGonagall continued, picking up a quill and pulling a piece of parchment in front of her on the desk. "If you're going to be fighting you'll need to continue into advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions."

Sirius wanted to groan at the thought of two more years of Potions but decided it would be more prudent of him to keep it in.

McGonagall slipped his new class schedule to him but before he could leave her office she stopped him.

"Oh, and Mr. Black," she called when he was to the door of her office. "If, by the time you graduate, you are still serious about your intentions, then you might want to speak with Professor Dumbledore. He's developing a group that you might be interested in."


	20. The Men That Charm the Black Ladies

July 1974:

A few weeks after the wedding contract had been drawn to a point where both party's were happy--both party's meaning Cygnus Black and Abraxas Malfoy-- the Malfoy's had dolled out invitations to come to their home for Sunday lunch.

Narcissa had been apprehensive, this being the first time that she would see the Malfoy Manor; her future home once she had married Lucius.

There wasn't really anything spectacular about the place that Narcissa could discern; it was equal to the Black manor in size and amount of property. The central design theme seemed to be green and silver and snakes, with little variation between.

The gardens were lovely, however, which was were the two families now where.

Narcissa hadn't known what to think when she had found out that she and Lucius would be allowed time to court but she hadn't envisioned this.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy sat on the terrace, sipping tea with Mr. and Mrs. Black while they intently watched Lucius and Narcissa walk around the garden.

Narcissa was finding that it was a bit unsettling to be watched while trying to have a conversation with someone you barely knew but would be marrying anyway. And as if that wasn't enough to ruin her evening, the dull conversation that was supplied by Lucius would have been enough to do it.

But she suffered through the droning talk of Lucius Malfoy, occasionally supplying what she could offer to the conversation and not doing as Bellatrix would have and demanding that he stop boring her with his senseless talk.

Besides, Narcissa was determined to make a good impression, seeing as she had already made a fool of herself by laughing at the Malfoy's albino peacocks.

"I'm sorry," Lucius said quietly, surprising Narcissa from her thoughts. "I'm not usually so dull," Narcissa doubted that but she wouldn't dare correct him. "It just feels like they are watching our every move." he nodded his head in the direction of their parents, as if she didn't know who he was talking about. "It feels like they are listening to everything we're saying."

Narcissa's lip twitched in amusement. "They are," she informed him. "They'll take immense joy in analyzing our conversation and body language later and seeing what they can make of it."

Lucius sighed in exasperation and quickly glanced over his shoulder at their parents. "I think they've noticed the lapse in conversation," he whispered in a voice with well suppressed panic.

Narcissa discreetly glanced over her shoulder and indeed, their parents looked apprehensive about Lucius and Narcissa's apparent quietness.

"Quick," Lucius commanded. "Laugh or something."

Narcissa didn't want to look like she was laughing at nothing, but she wanted things between her and Lucius to go well so she let out a delicate laugh.

Once they had assessed that the adults were pacified they resumed their dull and completely commonplace conversation. It wasn't until the evening was drawing to a close did Lucius break their carefully constructed farce once again.

"Would you like to go somewhere?" he asked, throwing a fugitive glance at his parents, who where saying their goodbyes to Cygnus and Druella in the entrance way. "Without them."

Narcissa knew that doing so would be strictly forbidden in their situation but she wanted--no needed--things with Lucius to work. They only had a year to get to know each other, how would that happen if they were under constant watch of their parents?

Keeping this in mind Narcissa gave Lucius a stiff nod. Lucius smiled in relief and after glancing again at their parents he whispered, "Can you get away tomorrow afternoon, around four? I'll apperate to the end of the grounds around your family's manor and meet you."

Once again Narcissa nodded and Lucius flashed her a truly magnificent, heart stopping smile before letting her go back to her parents in a bit of a daze.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa had to admit that she had had her misgivings about sneaking out of the manor and being alone with Lucius against her parents' wishes and she had been very apprehensive of him at first, but it wasn't long into their date before their conversation flourished and she realized that he was amazing.

Lucius was not only handsome and well bred but he was smart and held ideas for the political advancement for his family that would benefit the Malfoy's and--by association--herself. He was already working in the Ministry and was rising quickly.

And not only did she find what he said utterly fascinating but he also started off the date by presenting her with a lovely pair of diamond earrings.

He had taken her for an evening out shopping in a wizarding marketplace in France that she had never been to but had loved immediately after seeing the lovely shops that were more presentable than any of the shops in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley and serviced a classier variety of witches and wizards instead of letting just anyone shop with the higher social class.

Narcissa was finding that she liked Lucius more and more by the second and she thought he could only get better in her eyes.

Near the end of their evening Lucius had taken her to an upper scale restaurant and had ordered the finest wine money could buy and along with lavishly prepared food that had been brought before them for their choosing. It was clear that Lucius was a regular at this establishment from the way the staff treated him with respect and VIP status.

Everything was going just smashing in Narcissa's opinion and despite her previous doubts about marrying Lucius Malfoy she was completely sold on the idea now.

She would learn not to be so naïve in the future.

Lucius gestured at a waiter to pour her another glass of wine, she had been taught that a lady didn't have more than a glass with a meal and she had drunken more than that and was feeling quiet tipsy, but Lucius kept giving her more and she didn't want to be rude and refuse his generosity.

She smiled coyly at him but took a sip of the wine nonetheless. He smiled back at her and leaned comfortably back in his chair.

"So, Narcissa have you enjoyed our evening?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"Very much so, Lucius," she gushed, wanting to make sure that he knew how grateful she was that he had taken her on this wonderful evening.

"And this will be our little secret, right?" he asked, arching his perfect eyebrow at her. "There's no need to tell _them_ about anything we do on our own time. I can't imagine that your family would be too happy if they found out you disobeyed them."

"Of course not, Lucius, I won't tell them anything," she gushed, her words coming out slightly slurred but she took another sip of her wine, liking the fuzzy feeling it was giving her and that Lucius smiled at her encouragingly when she did so.

"Why don't we get out of here," Lucius smiled and put his hand over hers. She smiled and stood up, only to find that she was a bit unsteady on her feet and stumble. Lucius caught her by snaking his arm around her waist and holding her close to him.

"Careful now," he commented as they walked out of the restaurant, only stopping for him to pay for the meal.

The humid July night air did nothing to help the fuzziness of Narcissa's head so she wasn't actually aware of where they were going and only assumed that Lucius was taking them to an apperation point so as to take her home. Because of her fuzzy head and unsteady feet she was glad for Lucius' strong arms around her, keeping her steady. Or at least until he stiffened while they were walking and suddenly let go of her to grasp his left forearm with a hiss of pain. The sudden lack of support sent Narcissa falling to her bum on the concrete sidewalk. She looked up at Lucius, not sure whether to tell him off for letting go of her or to ask if he was alright. Unfortunately he spoke before she could make up her mind.

"I have to go," he said quickly and the urgency of his voice wasn't missed by Narcissa.

"Have to--What?" she asked, not believing her ears.

"I trust you can get yourself home," he said dismissively, already turning on the spot to apperate away.

"Lucius!" she called, but it was too late. He was already gone, leaving an intoxicated Narcissa alone at night in an unfamiliar city.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had told her that she wouldn't be a good Death Eater. She disagreed.

He had told her that she needed to be obedient to the Dark Lord and willing to give her life in a moments notice for Him without question. She had told him that even if she wasn't willing to do such a thing for one person she was willing to do it for the ideals that both she and the Dark Lord strongly believed in.

He had told her that it was a bad idea and that he didn't like it in the least. She had ignored him as they dressed in plain black robes.

He had told her that it was not too late for her to turn around as they prepared to apperate to the meeting sight. She had told him that if he truly believed she would do such a thing then he didn't know her at all.

He had walked silently beside her on their way for her induction; too busy trying to suppress his anxiety. She had walked, equally silent, but radiating excited energy the whole way. He felt like he would be sick when the door to the chamber opened to reveal the Dark Lord awaiting his wife. She sighed in contentment.

This was what she wanted; this was what she had dreamed about. This was the moment that the world would change. Bellatrix Lestrange would make sure of it.

"Leave us, Rodolphus," the Dark Lord commanded in his low, cold voice. Rodolphus could do nothing but nod and silently shut the door behind him as he left his wife alone with his Lord and hope that she made a good enough impression that He didn't decide that her life was meaningless.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you wish to join our ranks Bellatrix?" The Dark Lord asked Bellatrix shortly after Rodolphus exited.

"I want to eradicate filth from the place of honor that is the wizarding world. Places they do not deserve," was Bellatrix' well practiced and immediate answer.

She fell to the floor immediately as, with a flick of the Dark Lord's wand, an agony that she had never felt before coursed through her body. She writhed in pain but did not cry out; she would not allow herself to do such a thing.

"That's what my followers get for lying to me, Bellatrix," he said calmly as he lifted the curse and Bellatrix lay on her back on the floor of the chamber, a force affixing her there.

"I want the truth."

"That is a truth," she muttered, slightly afraid that he would perform that curse on her again but unwilling to acknowledge that he actually knew what was in her heart.

"Tsk, tsk, Bellatrix," he muttered while he walked in a circle around her body. "People usually learn after the first casting of the Crutiatis curse. Although, I can't say that I'm disappointed in you. You stick to your convictions, no matter what. You're a truly loyal person. Perhaps someday you'll show me some of that loyalty. There's no greater asset then a loyal servant."

"I'm no servant," Bellatrix couldn't help hissing and she was rewarded with a new wave of pain, this one worse then the first one and still she did not cry out.

When he lifted the curse and Bellatrix slowly opened her eyes, mortified that she felt tears leak out, she saw the Dark Lord's snakelike face looking down at her; his cruel red eyes studying her.

"You are not a servant…yet. But that's only because Rodolphus was correct about you being headstrong. You just need to be shown what righteous purpose you'll be serving."

She watched silently as he walked around her, not taking his red eyes from her as he did so, but she would not allow herself to be unnerved so she stared back with practiced Black boredom from her spot on the floor.

"Shall I inform you of why you are really here?" he asked suddenly, halting in his pace around her immobile body. "You want power, that's plain enough to see; even your husband noticed this, though you've been careful to hide it. But I don't think even he realizes the depths of power you desire to obtain. You desire the power that you were cheated out of at birth and so much more."

Bellatrix was careful not to let the fact that he was right show on her face. "I can give you the power you desire, Bellatrix," he said, finally turning away from her. "But you'll have to earn it."

With a flick of his wand Bellatrix was able to finally sit up and she stood on weak legs as the Dark Lords words suck into her. "I would not take power that I have not rightfully earned," she informed him, her voice showing no signs that her knees where shaking with desire at the thought of his words.

He turned to look at her again. "No," he said quietly, studying her once again, "I didn't think you would." He reached out his arm and beckoned her forward, "Show me you're left arm Bellatrix."

She couldn't explain the compulsion she felt to do as he asked her and a shiver ran pleasantly up her arm as he pushed the sleeve of her robes up to her elbow. Withdrawing his wand he asked coldly and calmly, "Do you swear, to me, your Lord and Master, that you will do all in your power to uphold the ideals and beliefs of this righteous organization."

"I do," Bellatrix stated without hesitation and with that the Dark Lord touched his wand to her bare and flawless skin, branding his mark onto her forever.

The pain was excruciating and was felt not only in her arm but spread throughout her entire body, a pain of such magnitude that she was sure to feel it echo in her veins throughout the night. At some point her knees gave and she was kneeling in front of Him, gasping as the pain made breathing difficult. Her eyes didn't leave the pattern of the skull and the snake that magically inked its way on her arm until it was over and then she had eyes only for him. He held her arm a moment longer than strictly necessary, admiring his handy work and she reveled at his touch.

She wondered at these feelings that had sprung so quickly and in doing so remembered the first time that she had meet Rodolphus and the particularly harmful dance they had shared. She had been attracted to him because he was equal to herself in malice but the Dark Lord was on an entirely different level then the two of them. Bellatrix couldn't help hoping that if she were to become his most loyal follower then he would teach her how he came to possess such natural raw power.

She was still kneeling when he let go of her arm and flicked his wand in the direction of the door, which opened to reveal Rodolphus leaning against the opposite wall, waiting to see if he still had a wife or not. He straightened up when he noticed the door opening.

"Rodolphus," the Dark Lord said, while Bellatrix cradled her newly branded arm to her chest and looked down at it in wonder like a mother holding a newborn child. "I believe I owe you thanks for bringing your wife into our ranks. I believe she will prove to be most valuable to our purposes."

**A/N: Narcissa and Lucius' relationship is going in a different direction than I planned and she'll wise up to his crap next chapter. I'm not too sure I like the Bella/Voldie part. It could probably be better. Review please!**


	21. Temper

**A/N: I know its been way too long since I've updated and I have excuses but I doubt you want to hear them so...Enjoy! **

August 1974: "Narcissa," Lucius muttered under his breath to the blond sitting beside him and he was once again ignored. He was having dinner with her family and it was clear from that she was just a bit angry at him.

"Narcissa," he tried again and this time she turned in her seat to talk to Bellatrix on her other side so that her back was completely to Lucius. So maybe she was more than a bit angry at him. Sighing he turned away from Narcissa only to find that her cousin, Regulus--who was sitting across from him--staring intently at him. Lucius had come to the conclusion that Regulus Black was just plain creepy. Throughout his dinner with the Black family the kid showed no emotion, didn't talk and stared at Lucius with stoic gray eyes. It was a bit unsettling.

There was something about the kid that made Lucius think he knew a lot more than he should. Perhaps Narcissa had told him about their unfortunate date. But there was no way that the child could know the reason's behind Lucius leaving his cousin alone. Lucius was sure that Narcissa hadn't guessed it so there was no way her thirteen year old cousin could have. Lucius was just being paranoid. He was miffed that Narcissa wasn't talking to him because of something that was beyond his control and it was causing him to not think clearly.

He'd just have to find a way to get her to forgive him, without telling her the truth about why he had left her alone.

Lucius tried, unsuccessfully, to get Narcissa to talk to him all through dinner but she was relentless. She not only ignored him and his advances but when she did acknowledge him she said things like; "I had to wait _THREE HOURS _until I thought I was sober enough to apperate home without _splinting_ myself!" and then turning away and promptly ignoring him again.

The lack of conversation from the one person whom he actually wanted to speak was grading on his last nerve. Of course other people tried to make conversation but they never interested Lucius. Rodolphus spoke with him for a while, he seemed to pick up on Narcissa's attitude toward Lucius and accurately guess the reason (either that or Narcissa had told Bellatrix who had told him, which seemed more accurate) and found it hilarious. Once Lucius had extracted himself from Rodolphus he had to avoid Bellatrix (who had been eyeing him with distaste all night), ignore Sirius (who was moody at having to be there and completely uninterested in the on goings of his family and sure to have some prank up his sleeve), and inch away from Regulus (who was still staring at him with his creepy, emotionless eyes!) to get to near Narcissa again (who was standing with her mother).

"Good evening Mrs. Black, Narcissa," Lucius greeted, hoping that Narcissa would have to speak to him with her mother present. He realized he was wrong, however, when she greeted him with a nod and a sniff of distain.

Never, not even under the most heinous Crutiatus curse, would Lucius admit that he was a nervous babbler. His father had taught him at a young age that Malfoys did not babble and did not show their discomfort and if his father could see him now he had no doubt that he would get whacked a couple of times with the cane.

Perhaps it was the stress of being engaged to a woman he hardly knew and having said woman so angry at him that she wasn't speaking to him or maybe it was the knowledge that Bellatrix would use any hex necessary to make sure that he never displeased her little sister again or that Rodolphus would do nothing but laugh at him when the inevitable happened and Bellatrix snapped or maybe it was Regulus' emotionless, creepy stare that had him on edge. Whatever the reason, Lucius found himself babbling to Druella and Narcissa and there was nothing he could do to stop himself.

"--And Narcissa keeps ignoring me even though it wasn't my fault! Then again I should have foreseen this, she's demonstrated that she has a temper before--Do you remember when she hit me when we were children?--It was quite traumatic--I still have a scar on my back from where I fell on a toy horse. Although, I suppose the temper must be a Black trait because all of your daughters have it--" By now Druella was looking at him with wide, astonished eyes and it was obvious that Narcissa thought he was crazy. "I mean _everyone_ knows Bellatrix is unstable--or at least getting that way--the amount of people she put in the hospital wing when we were at Hogwarts was unparalleled and she's still the record holder for the number of first years she reduced to tears. And the reason Andromeda was stripped of her Prefect duties was because of her temper. She started an all house brawl over a couple of first years and--"

"My I have a moment alone with you," Narcissa hissed in his ear while Durella tried to regain her composure. She didn't give him a chance to reply but grabbed hold of his wrist and drug him out of the room and up the stairs.

He knew that he should have never said that to Mrs. Black and after seeing the hurt on her face at hearing Andromeda's name he regretted ever opening his mouth, but he wasn't going to admit that, no matter what Narcissa did in her anger against him.

Although, when she led him into an all too familiar room he couldn't help the slight fear at the memory of the last time he had been in this room and what this very same girl had did to him.

Narcissa opened the door to the old playroom and shoved Lucius inside. While she was shutting the door behind her and casting a quick silencing charm he looked warily at the old room. The toys that still littered the room were covered in a thick layer of dust from not being used in years and if he looked closely he could see where the carpet had stained with his blood.

Lucius looked up from the faded blood spot on the floor when he heard Narcissa walking his way. However, he immediately wished he had left his head down because in her rage she apparently regressed to hitting him and the crack of the flesh of her hand against his cheek echoed through the quiet room.

"Don't. You. EVER. Mention Andromeda in front of my mother again." Her voice was a deadly whisper and her steel grey eyes were narrowed to slits and were shining with what Lucius presumed was rage. "You're lucky that no one other than me and my mother heard you!"

"Finally," Lucius growled, rubbing his burning cheek and thinking, with not a small amount of satisfaction, that at least she was talking to him again, "a confession of the imaginary sister's existence!"

By this time Narcissa had had too much she looked at Lucius' triumphant expression, remembered her mother's look of hurt and the feeling of abandonment that she had felt when he had left her all alone in France, and missed when they were able to mention Andy's name without someone getting angry or crying. She tried to hold back her emotions like her father had taught her all her life, she tried to compose herself but she couldn't anymore. And in her frustration, Narcissa fell to a heap in the floor, sobbing, as a surprised Lucius stood over her.

"Narcissa?" Lucius didn't know what to do, he had been expecting rage and shouting and perhaps physical pain (on his part) but he had not anticipated this. How could he anticipate the look of complete loss and defeat on her face? He had never seen Narcissa loose her calm like this. Hesitantly kneeling down beside her Lucius put a hand on her shoulder, which she roughly shrugged off.

"Na-Narcissa…I'm sorry," he said gently.

"You just don't get it!" she accused and her voice cracking with emotion. "You couldn't just leave it alone!"

"I'm sorry Narcissa," Lucius apologized over and over again, not knowing what else to do. "I shouldn't have said anything, I'm so sorry."

"You just don't understand, what she did to us," Narcissa sobbed into her hands so that her words came out muffled. "We're not allowed to say her name."

Lucius had no idea what she was talking about and could only assume that it had something to do with Andromeda, but if a Malfoy had one trait they had a strong sense of self-preservation. Therefore, Lucius knew that it would be in his best interest to stay quiet and let Narcissa cry herself out.

As she sobbed she muttered things like "Blood traitor," and "marrying a Mudblood," and "No longer family," and there was something about a tapestry but he didn't quite catch that part. From her mutterings Lucius was able to piece together what had happened to Andromeda and he didn't blame the Blacks for denying her very existence.

Lucius reached out to awkwardly pat Narcissa's shoulder when her sobs began to subside, he should have known better than to touch a woman who was only getting angrier at him by the second.

Narcissa shoved off his hand and standing up she turned on him in indignation. "I'm still angry at you!" she informed him. As Lucius stood he remained quiet, he didn't know a lot about his future wife but if she was anything like the little girl she had been then her anger could be dangerous.

"Do you have absolutely no respect for me or my family?!" she asked, the venom in her voice making Lucius flinch. "First you get me drunk and leave me and then you say thinks about Andromeda to my mother! I don't think your political career will go over as smoothly if anyone found out how disrespectful you are to the _Blacks_!"

Lucius knew a threat when he heard one but it was also clear that Narcissa was new to such malicious bargaining, she didn't yet have the mastery of blackmail like her father.

"Don't threaten me, Narcissa," he warned, her words sparking up the Malfoy temper. "You forget that I know what _really_ happened to Andromeda, this information could ruin your family."

Narcissa's gray eyes narrowed at him for a moment but before Lucius could think himself triumphant a Bellatrix-like smile found its way across her face. "Let me ask you Lucius," she said in a falsely sweet voice as she took a step toward him so that she was close enough to whisper in his ear, "how many girls have you taken to that restaurant in France against their parents' wishes?"

Lucius visibly paled knowing what she was implying. Malfoy self-preservation kicked in again and Lucius knew that denying anything would only incriminate him more. "You can't prove anything."

Narcissa turned from him and picked up an old, dusty doll from a nearby shelf.

"You'd be surprised how much a girl will talk when she's lulled into a false sense of security," she challenged, turning back to him. "I'm going to hedge a guess that not many pure blood and--I'm willing to bet--half-blood families will want to help you advance politically when they find out that you have took their inexperienced daughters out, flashed shiny trinkets at them, flaunted your money on an expensive meal, then got them drunk and done Merlin knows what with them. While working the entire time on making them feel as though if they told anyone _they_ would be the one's to get into trouble and not the other way around."

Cygnus would have been misty-eyed had he been there, his daughters first blackmail and she was going about it so well! By now Lucius knew that she had him. "Don't make me into something I'm not," Lucius growled.

Narcissa thought about that for a moment. "No, I'm sure all of those girls were perfectly willing and gave their full--wine impaired--consent," she finally said, and she knew it was true, Lucius was rich and handsome and wonderfully charming when he wanted to be, no girl would say no to him.

"I'm going to be your wife Lucius," she reminded him, putting down the doll and walking up to him again. "You _will_ treat me with the respect I deserve or I can make the rest of your life a living hell."

"So you will," Lucius hissed.

Narcissa walked around him to go back to the dinner party, expecting Lucius to follow her, but when she got to the door she half turned back to him.

"I'm keeping the earrings," she stated matter-of-factly.

**A/N: Review please!**


	22. Outburst

**A/N: See? Quicker and longer...I'm doing better. Enjoy!**

"You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
Consciously, you've forgotten it.  
That's the way the human mind works.  
Whenever something is too unpleasant, to shameful for us  
to entertain, we reject it.  
We erase it from our memories.  
But the answer is always there."

(Can't wash it all away)  
(Can't Wish it all away)  
(Can't hope it all away)  
(Can't cry it all away)

The pain that grips you  
The fear that binds you  
Releases life in me  
In our mutual  
Shame we idolize  
To blind them from the truth  
That finds a way from who we are  
Please don't be afraid  
When the darkness fades away  
The dawn will break the silence  
Screaming in our hearts  
My love for you still grows  
This I do for you  
Before I try to fight the truth my final time

"We're supposed to try and be real.  
And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real."

Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away

Lying beside you  
Listening to you breathe  
The life that flows inside of you  
Burns inside of me  
Hold and speak to me  
Of love without a sound  
Tell me you will live through this  
And I will die for you  
Cast me not away  
Say you'll be with me  
For I know I cannot  
Bear it all alone

"You're not alone, are you?"  
"Never... Never."

Can't fight it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't scream it all away  
It just won't fade away, No

Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away

(Can't fight it all away)  
(Can't hope it all away)  
Can't scream it all away  
Ooh, it all away  
Ooh, it all away

"But the answer is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."  
"Because I'm tired of it too."  
"Because I'm tired of it too."  
"Because I'm tired of it too."  
"Because I'm tired of it too."  
"Because I'm tired of it too."

Understanding by Evanescence

* * *

Dec. 1974: They were fighting again. Sirius might deny that he had received any traits from his mother but anyone within a five block radius knew that he had to have gotten her lungs. They were the only two people Regulus knew who could yell that loudly.

Thirteen year old Regulus stood in the hallway on the second story between his and his brother's rooms listening to the yelling match going on downstairs.

Wallburga brought up Sirius' Gryffindor friends, just like Regulus knew she would. He could probably time it if he wanted to.

Honestly, one would think that after five years of doing this they would get some new material for their fights. Something new might make it more interesting and might make Regulus forget about the feeling of impending doom that had risen up inside him when this fight had started.

If Regulus wasn't so good at suppressing emotions he might have been in a panic. But as it was if anyone had walked past him at the moment they would have seen a bored kid, uninterestingly listening to a fight.

"MY FRIENDS WOULD BE MUCH BETTER FAMILY TO ME THAN THIS _FAMILY_," Sirius spat the word as though 'family' was the last word he would label the people in this house.

Regulus' ears burned; this was new.

"IF THEY'RE AS WONDERFUL AS YOU SAY THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO AND BE APART OF THEIR FAMILIES!" Wally retorted.

This was it, Regulus could feel it

"FINE!" Sirius yelled back and Regulus could hear the thudding of his brother stomping up the stairs. "I WILL!"

Regulus had to swallow down his anxiety at his brothers words and compose his features back to the uninterested mask that he had perfected over the years.

Sirius growled when he walked by Regulus, but Reg followed him anyway.

"What are you doing?" he asked, surprised by the panic he heard leaking into his voice but it didn't matter. If things worked out the way he planned he wouldn't have to hide his emotions any longer.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear?" Sirius said sarcastically. He stalked into his room and Reg followed him in before he could shut him out.

"You're leaving," this time excitement, barely audible, leaked into his monotone voice. Sirius, however, heard it and misunderstood it.

"Yes," he snarled. "I'm finally leaving. And you can finally claim the right of Black heir, that's what you've always wanted isn't it?" Sirius accused. "You're the perfect son and the perfect Slytherin, I'm sure you'll make a far better heir than I did."

Regulus didn't know what to say to that so he did what he did best and kept his mouth shut.

He didn't say a word when Sirius, stalked by him with his trunk in tow, he didn't say a word when Wallburga yelled at her oldest son that if he left then he could never come back, and he didn't say a word when the front door slammed--the last noise he would ever hear Sirius make in the home they had shared--and echoed through the grim, grim house. He sat in Sirius' room amid all of the Gryffindor posters and muggle posters and kept his mouth shut when his mother blasted Sirius off of the tapestry.

Regret burned in his throat and he knew that he should have said something, anything, to Sirius.

He knew that he should be angry that Sirius had disgraced the family, he should be sad that Sirius resented him, he should be worried about what his brother would do on his own.

He should…

But he felt abandoned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With only a few months left until the wedding Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Druella were busy making wedding plans. They had taken over Cygnus' study and he was left to ponder how exactly that had happened in the library.

Crowded around their father's desk, Bella and Cissy were arguing over which silverware to use--silver or white gold--and Druella was writing a letter to the same minister that had married Bellatrix and Rodolphus to see if he would be available to marry her other daughter.

It wasn't until Bella held the sample silverware up to the light, to show her sister just how much better white gold was than silver, did Narcissa notice the black mark that was slowly consuming Sirius' name on the family tapestry. Narcissa stopped listening to her sister and stared at the mark until Bella noticed that their argument had grown one sided and looked in the direction of Narcissa's gaze to see what had caught her sister's attention.

"Mother," Bella said as Narcissa continued to stare, dumbfounded, at Sirius's disappearing name. "There's something wrong at Aunt Wally's"

"What makes you say that?" Druella looked up from her letter to see that Bella was pointing to the bottom of the family tapestry. But she needn't have waited for Bella to show her what was wrong; Sirius' name being consumed by an invisible fire was all that she could see. The tapestries at number twelve Grimmauld Place and in the study at the Black Manor were both magically linked. Druella had learnt this when Wally had blasted Andromeda off of the tapestry and so had the rest of the family. Therefore, Bella was right when she had said that there was something wrong at "Aunt Wally's"

"Cygnus!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Cygnus had been informed that his wife and daughters suspected there was something wrong at his sister's home he flooed over to Grimmauld place. Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Druella waited in the living room for him to return and tell them what was going on.

Bella was the first to leave, declaring that she would find out what was wrong in the morning. Narcissa waited with her mother until the roaring fire had died to glowing embers, the night could get no darker, and the silence became too much for her. After getting her mum a fresh cup of tea--that she knew would sit, untouched, until a house elf came and took it away but that didn't matter, at least it was something to do--Narcissa too went to bed.

She couldn't sit there with her mother when the same thoughts that were running through her head were mirrored in her mother's eyes. Thoughts that were asking why this was happening to them again; why Wally would erase the existence of her niece and then her own son; what had Sirius done that had finally pushed his mother over the edge; could they hold it together after, yet another, family member that they were forced to act as though they didn't exist?

Narcissa lied in her bed for hours trying to find sleep but it never came to her. It was cold in the Black mansion and Narcissa was haunted by thoughts of nonexistent family members and scorch marks on gold thread. Finally she turned toward the window and waited for the sun to bring them good news and make their worries, which seemed so serious and ominous at night, silly and ridiculous. _We'll laugh about our worries in the morning, _Narcissa told herself._ And Sirius will be there to laugh with us…_

But the sun didn't bring her good news; instead news was brought to her before the sun made it.

She heard the door to her bedroom creak open and her bed groan under the weight of another body.

She turned her back on the sun and her last shred of hope that this would all just be a misunderstanding, to find Regulus in her bed.

He was lying on top of the covers that she was under, fully dressed and staring, stoic, at the ceiling.

"Reg?" she asked tentatively, afraid of the news that his practiced monotone voice would give her.

"Sirius is gone," he said, his voice showed no emotion. It never did. "I talked to your mum when I flooed here, so she already knows."

"Reggie?" Narcissa's voice broke slightly.

"It was too quiet at home; it would have never been quiet with Sirius there. He wouldn't have let it."

"Regulus?"

"He and mum were fighting again, they always do. But apparently Sirius had had enough and he just…He left."

"Are you alright?"

Regulus looked at his cousin then. He always tried so hard not to let emotions break through his resolve. Sirius was just the opposite; letting his emotions run his life. Regulus didn't do that.

But even through his cool and slightly bored exterior, Narcissa could tell that with all the questions that had been asked tonight by his mum and dad and by her own, no one had asked whether Regulus was alright.

Because no one would think about it other than Narcissa. Cygnus would be thinking about how he could help Orion save the family from social ruin, yet again. Druella would be thinking about whether Wallburga felt the same way she had when her child decided to leave the family. No one but Narcissa knew what it was like to have your older sibling, someone who had _always _been there, who you looked up too, who you loved even if you didn't show it all the time, suddenly gone. She knew what it was like to have to pretend that they didn't exist; to tell people that that person was only a figment of their imagination. She understood what he was going through.

Regulus didn't answer, instead he closed his mouth firmly (probably biting the insides of his cheeks raw, as Narcissa knew was his habit when trying to hold back his emotions) and looked back up to the ceiling. She waited for a moment to see if he would say anything but the only part of him that moved was a muscle in his jaw.

He looked like a statue, silent, expressionless, and unmoving. Sometimes Narcissa wondered if that was what he wanted, to be made of stone and never have to feel anything again.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest, his body was so cold and if it wasn't for his heartbeat reverberating against her ear she would have been positive that he wasn't real.

Regulus Arcturus Black did a curious thing then: he hugged his cousin back and didn't let go. And really that was all the conformation that Narcissa needed.

Regulus wasn't alright and he needed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This couldn't have happened at a worse time," Wallburga fretted as she and Druella got the Manor ready for the Christmas holiday. "Alphard will be here at any moment and everyone's sulking about."

It had become abundantly clear that Wally was not going through the same turmoil that Druella had gone through--and was still going through.

The remaining three children were sulking in the sitting room, well, for the most part anyway.

Bella and Rodolphus were here for Christmas dinner and neither of them said anything about Sirius' absence and Bella hadn't asked when she had came back after that night. It was like she had already forgotten about him, like she didn't even care.

Regulus and Narcissa didn't talk about the night when he had crawled into her bed for her comfort and they didn't tell anyone about it either. They weren't allowed too, because then they would have to admit that they missed Sirius.

Narcissa had flirted with the idea of telling Lucius what was going on but decided not to say anything unless he asked. He wasn't here because they had opted to spend Christmas with their families, they'd figure out whose family table they would grace with their presence next year…when they were married.

Then again that might not be much of a choice at the rate her family was disappearing.

Regulus had barely said a word since Sirius left; Narcissa wondered if she had been as listless and uncaring after her sister left as Regulus was now. She probably had been; better to show no emotion then show weakness.

Just then the fire roared and Uncle Alphard walked out, the only thing that had changed about him since the last time they had seen him was that his beard had more grey in it and his normally jet black hair was more salt than pepper. His eyes were still grey and calculating, he was still tall, and still had something slightly intimidating about him.

He was still Uncle Alphard, but what must they look like to him? Regulus, the human statue; Narcissa, who was no longer ugly but would gladly take all of her zits just to have her sister and cousin back; and Bellatrix, the cold and distant, who thought herself better than the rest.

Apparently they looked like one sorry bunch because the first words out of Alphard's mouth were not his usual greeting of "Hello all!" Instead it was, "Who died?"

When no one supplied an answer Alphard did a quick head count and--remembering that Andromeda was no longer in the equation--asked somberly, "Where is Sirius?"

This simple question had varying effects on the three in the room: Narcissa grimaced; Regulus flinched as though he had been hit, and Bellatrix asked "Who?"

Alphard didn't need to ask any more questions, it was plain that Sirius had decided to go the same path as Andromeda. "I see," he said simply.

Wallburga and Druella walked in then. "Alphard," Wally greeted her brother in a falsely cheerful voice. "It's good to see you again."

"You too Wallburga," he said, carefully. If there had been any doubt in his mind that Sirius was gone it was erased with Wally's attitude.

"I'm glad you're here," Druella told Alphard earnestly and he replied with a customary nod in her direction. He would have to get information about what exactly happened, and looking around it was easy to see that Reg and Cissy would be the most willing to supply that information. They also looked as though they could use someone to talk to for a change.

Dinner was a awkward affair, what with Wally making false cheerful conversation, Bellatrix helping her (although in Bella's case the cheerfulness wasn't false, what did she have _not_ to be cheerful about?), Cygnus and Orion talking in low voices at the far end of the table about no one new what, Rodolphus who just sat there beside Bella, Druella supplying the bare minimum in conversation ("hhhm." "Is that so?" "Yes, I heard") while staring gloomily at a spot on the wall ahead of her, Narcissa who was such a beautiful young woman with the world ahead of her but had such sad eyes it broke ones heart to look at them, and Regulus…he was the worst because he was not falsely cheerful, happy, angry, sad, hopeless, or anything else Alphard could think of, he was nothing and that was worse than anything that Alphard could imagine. The boy was so young and had already let the world shut him down completely and wholly.

But then again no one could imagine what Regulus Black was really thinking. He had thought on Sirius's departure for days and how he felt about it because at first even he didn't know, so disconnected was he to his own emotions.

But he had thought on it and he didn't like where his emotions were leading him. _This is the reason why Blacks aren't emotional people, _Regulus thought, _they're dangerous things that make you feel things that would make others around you feel things. _

It was a dangerous game of dominos, these emotions that he had tried so hard to disconnect from.

But now here they were, rising like bile in his throat and he couldn't hold it in any longer.

His breath began to come shallow and fast and he was dizzy and hot and trembling and his ears were ringing with his mother's false laughter--

"May I be excused?" He asked the table in general. Every eye at the table was on him and Druella was the first one to speak, taking one look at her nephew she realized that he needed to go somewhere alone and compose himself.

"Of course Regulus," she gave her permission before Wally or Orion could say no.

Regulus couldn't leave the table fast enough.

Narcissa looked at his retreating back and back at her family; thinking of a way she could leave too. Luckily Druella seemed to notice her turmoil, "Narcissa, you look a bit peaky, are you alright?"

Narcissa gave her mother a quick grateful smile and then put her hand daintily to her forehead. "Actually I'm not feeling very well; if you'll excuse me I think I'll go get some fresh air." She didn't wait to be excused but left the table and followed Regulus.

Alphard saw that this was as good a chance as any to talk to the two alone and stood up as well. "I'm leaving too," he told the table, "Because," he searched his brain for an excuse but then gave up and decided that the truth was as good as anything. "Well, to be frank you all are just horrible company this evening." If anyone else had said this the family would have been offended, but as it was Alphard they were use to his bluntness and just waved him away. "I'll meet you in the study in about an hour for a smoke," he told Cygnus and Orion as he walked out of the dinning room to find his niece and nephew.

It didn't take him long to find them, huddled in Narcissa's room. They were sitting on Narcissa's bed. Regulus had his head in his hands and Narcissa had her arms around him muttering, "I know how it feels Reg. It's alright, I know how you feel, I understand, and I won't tell anyone."

"Do you mind if I join you?" Alphard said loudly to make his presence known. Narcissa and Regulus looked up, surprised and afraid at being caught in a moment of weakness.

Alphard didn't wait for their answer and stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He put quick silencing charm on the room so that their conversation wouldn't be overheard by prying ears.

"Uncle Alphard," Narcissa began, standing up, "Wha--"

"I just want answers and I figured that the two of you would be the most willing to help me," Alphard explained as he took an empty seat.

Narcissa threw a fugitive look back at Regulus and then asked, "What can we help you with?"

"I want to know exactly what happened to Sirius."

Narcissa looked worriedly back at Regulus, as though he would fall apart at the very sound of Sirius' name.

"He's gone," she said quietly, afraid that she would be caught for admitting his existence.

Alphard snorted at her answer. "That much is obvious. There has to be more to the story."

He looked at the two expectantly and finally it was Regulus--head still in his hands and with a somberness that was much too old for him--who spoke. "There's not," he told a surprised Alphard. "He and mum were fighting, they always fight about Sirius acting out at school and about whom his friends are. He said that his friends would make a better family than we did and she said that if he felt that way then he could go and be part of their families. And he went. Nothing was different, they have that fight all of the time, and I suppose Sirius had just had enough."

Alphard thought about this for a moment and then asked, "Who are his friends that he thinks so highly of?"

"James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew," Regulus rattled of the names.

"If you had to guess who do you think he's staying with?" Alphard prodded.

"Potter," Regulus practically spit the name. "There as close as brothers."

Alphard nodded at this; happy that Regulus was showing something, even if that something was jealousy. "Do you have any idea where Andromeda is?" He asked a surprised Narcissa.

"N-no," she said. "I haven't had any contact with her since she left. All I know is that she was going to elope with that mudblood, Ted Tonks, and that she was pre-" Narcissa immediately stopped herself.

"Go on," Alphard urged, intrigued by her refusal to finish that sentence.

"Sh-she was pregnant with his child when she left." this was news to both Regulus and Alphard. "Mum made us promise not to tell Aunt Wally about the baby…you won't tell her, will you?"

"Tell Wally about a pureblood giving birth to a half-blood baby? I'm not that foolish. So Sirius is probably at James Potter's home and Andromeda is more than likely a Tonks now with a three year old child," Alphard reiterated this to himself.

"What are you planning?" Narcissa asked.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with at the moment," Alphard told her. He looked at Regulus who didn't seem to care what his uncle had planned. In fact he didn't look like he cared about much of anything excepted for the turmoil in his head.

"I know you must have some pretty conflicting emotions about your brother right now," Alphard told him, "but it's not healthy to keep that inside. You need to let out what your feeling and this is about the safest place you can do that. I've silenced the room and no one here will think you're weak."

Regulus shook his head roughly. "You won't understand. I barley understand it."

"We will understand," Narcissa soothed him, seating herself beside him on her bed and putting a comforting hand on his back. "I went through the same thing when Andy left," she whispered to him. "I know how you feel."

"You truly don't, Cissy."

"Reg, you can't be unfeeling, no matter how hard you try. You need to-"

Regulus stood up suddenly, away from Narcissa's comforting touch and sympathetic words. "You want to know how I _feel_?! I feel abandoned!" Regulus took an angry swing at one of Narcissa's porcelain figurines, sending it crashing into the wall. Narcissa flinched when it shattered but otherwise said nothing. This was the first time in years she had seen Regulus abandon his calm and uncaring exterior. "I fell betrayed that he left and I hate him for it!"

"Now Regulus," Alphard reasoned in an infuriatingly calm voice. "I realize that you're angry because Sirius left the family but you don't hate your brother."

"I'M NOT ANGRY WITH HIM BECAUSE HE LEFT THE FAMILY!" Regulus rounded on Alphard. It seemed that quiet Regulus couldn't control the volume of his voice when talking about his emotions, as he was yelling now, for the first time in his life. "I _HATE_ HIM BECAUSE HE DIDN'T TAKE ME WITH HIM!"

There was a defining silence in which Regulus steadied his breathing. "I'm not as brave as Sirius," Regulus continued in a quieter, defeated tone. "I'll never have the courage to leave on my own, I was counting on him."

The silence rolled on after Regulus revealed this and he and Alphard stared at each other, each shocked at Regulus' words. The silence was finally broken by a poorly covered sob from Narcissa.

Alphard and Regulus turned to look at her from where she sat on the bed; neither had noticed that she had started to cry until that moment.

"Cissy," Regulus said in a tone so laced with regret that it would have broken her heart had it not already been shattered by what his words implied.

This was why Regulus didn't like emotions; they hurt more people then just those who felt them.

Narcissa shook her head to try and ward of the concern in Regulus' voice. "Don't," she commanded, wiping angrily at her teary eyes. "This is stupid of me. I've no reason to cry. You can do what you wish, just like Andy and Sirius. If you want to leave that's your choice."

Regulus came and sat beside her on the bed and tensely, as he was still new to this, hugged her. This seemed to have the opposite effect than he wanted because it only made her cry harder?

"I won't leave, Cissy," he assured her. "I'm too much of a coward. I'll be with this family as long as I live."


	23. Death Eaters

**A/N: Wow, It's been a while...oops? I didn't mean to go so long without updating, I just haven't felt very creative lately. I had planned to finish this fic before school started back for me but that ship has sailed! Oh well. I hope you enjoy this (long awaited) chapter and leave me an undeserved review!**

* * *

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you know?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace

* * *

May 1975:

Regulus Black wasn't someone who liked to sit and think about his life but after Sirius left he found himself taking stock of his situation more and more often. And in all honesty he didn't like himself one bit.

It may not seem like it but he and Sirius constantly fought for their parent's nonexistent affection as children.

Sirius tried to gain favor by being loud and acting out in ways that would make his parents take notice of him, even if it was just to yell at him.

Regulus took a different approach to gain his aims. He tried to be the good son, the one that never got into trouble and did everything he was told. But the problem with Reg's method was that it was effective. Of course, Wallburga and Orion never offered much attention to their son's but what little they did give was used for yelling at Sirius and asking why he couldn't be as well behaved as his brother, which left Sirius bitter toward Regulus.

Regulus had always felt bad about this, but there wasn't exactly something he could do about it; Reg wasn't the type of child to act out, it just wasn't in his nature. He believed that Sirius resented him because of his inability to get into trouble because Sirius breathed trouble.

When Sirius had went to Hogwarts Reg had led himself to believe that having ten months away from the family would make Sirius warmer toward his brother but that changed when he was sorted into Gryffindor. Wallburga was furious and Orion was colder and more distant then usual, Bella mockingly called Sirius a Blood traitor, Andromeda had expressed her happiness for him, but no one, not even Narcissa--who understood him best--knew how Regulus felt.

All Regulus ever wanted was for he and his brother to be on good terms, for them to be friends but it seemed that that wish would never be a reality. And that truth had struck home when Regulus started Hogwarts. Sirius had ignored his brother in favor for his friends and that was when Reg finally realized that his brother had replaced him. Sirius had replaced one brother with three and barely spared Regulus a glance.

Reg supposed that it was his own fault, Sirius had wanted him to be in Gryffindor with him and the hat had declared him a Slytherin, which, in Sirius' book, was unforgivable.

He was even more careful not to let his emotions out after he slipped up in front of Narcissa and Uncle Alphard.

When the school term began again Regulus foolishly thought that Sirius wouldn't be there and when Regulus saw his brother in a crowded corridor, surrounded by his makeshift brothers, on the first day back from winter break he wanted to say a thousand things to him. "Why did you leave me behind?", "Why do you hate me?", "I'm sorry I was put in Slytherin.", "Can we be brother's again?", "Why do you like _them_ more than me?", "Please come back.", "Help me because I'm to afraid to help myself."

But he passed his brother without a comment or a glance. Regulus had mastered the self destructive art of keeping his mouth shut when saying what was on his mind would save him.

Although, at the time his head was so clouded with thoughts of his brother that he hadn't even spotted the danger when it presented itself during Easter break.

"Reggie," a sweet voice said from the door of the drawing room where Regulus sat alone. Regulus looked to the source of the voice, thinking because of the pet name and the sweet coating that it was Narcissa. He was surprised to find Bella standing in the doorway, looking at him with pity in her eyes and something else that he couldn't place.

"Poor Reggie," Bellatrix continued as she glided into the room and sat down beside Regulus on the sofa. "You're always so consumed with what's in your own head that I feel as though I don't even know you."

Regulus didn't know what to make of Bellatrix at this moment so he did what he was best at and kept quiet.

"I know why you're so preoccupied with the thoughts in your head Reggie, and you have to let it go," her voice as still so sweet that even Regulus couldn't detect the venom in it.

"He's not coming back for you," she said without preamble, making Regulus look sharply away from her black eyes, fearing that she was reading his mind. "Like it or not you're still a part of this family and you should start acting like it and stop feeling so sorry for yourself." At this point Bella did something that Regulus wasn't expecting, she grabbed his hand tightly in both her own and held it to her heart. "It's killing poor Cissy to watch you close off in such a way," she continued, making him flinch involuntarily at the thought of hurting Narcissa. "I don't mean to make you feel guilty, Reggie. I just want to help you."

By now Regulus was so willing to find something that would forever get his mind off of Sirius that he didn't even care that it was Bellatrix offering the solution. "How?" he asked looking up at his oldest cousin with unintentional pleading eyes, his voice was rough from disuse, a fact that made Bella smile sadly at him.

Bella patted his head in a manner that was slightly condescending, not that Regulus noticed, and her smile turned into its usual, slightly feral, grin.

"Leave that to me, Reggie. If you do as I say you'll be twice the heir Sirius could have ever been. Aunt Wally and Uncle Orion will not be able to doubt your superiority. I'll make you into the perfect Black heir if you just do as I say."

This was not what Regulus had been expecting and a part of him knew that Sirius would be furious at him if he gained anymore favor than he already had…but Sirius already hated him, why not make a thorough job of it?

"What would you have me do, Bella?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix watched as her Master praised her for a job well done, although, he didn't waste much time on this and Bellatrix didn't expect otherwise--her Master was a busy man and the mission that she had completed was an easy one. Of course, it would prove highly useful to have a spy inside of Hogwarts, but just as Bella expected it didn't take much to persuade the young Black heir to take such a risky job. Regulus had been a perfect choice on her part. Others had suggested Slytherins like Avery and Mulciber, who were no doubt ruthless but didn't posses the necessary skills for such a task. And when Lucius Malfoy had successfully acquired Severus Snape (A half-blood!) for the position of the Dark Lord's personal potioneer, well, Bellatrix couldn't be outdone by Malfoy. So Regulus had been the obvious choice for spy; quiet, observant, cunning, ambitious, extremely skilled in suppressing emotions, it was like he was born for the role.

And so far he was doing an exceptional job, so well, in fact, that the Dark Lord had promised that if he kept it up he would earn himself a Mark by the time he was seventeen--if not sooner. Lucius' Severus hadn't even been promised that yet, the filthy half-blood would have to do more than artfully brew a few potions. Her Master would not be persuaded by such ilk unless they had truly awe inspiring skills to offer in return for favor. Her Master was a wonderful and righteous wizard who would rule the world with her by his side--

Just then she was elbowed roughly in the ribs by the person on her right and she started out of her fantasies. She looked to her right where Rodolphus stood, by now the Dark Lord was torturing a follower who had displeased him and the man's screams echoed around the chamber.

"What?" she hissed so that only her husband could hear.

"If you must ogle at Him do it when you are alone," was the hissed reply she received. Bellatrix was scandalized, she hadn't been ogling…that much! Besides she was wearing her mask, how would he know if she was ogling? She asked him as much and his reply was a hushed snort of disbelief. "Your 'bedroom eyes' are visible through the eye holes of your mask, ma méchante sorcière," Bella's usual pet name was said with obvious disgust.

"I was not _ogling_," Bellatrix hissed. "And you'll not accuse me of such conduct ever again!" she could see Rodolphus roll his eyes behind his mask and there were snigger's from her left. "What?" she hissed.

"You were _sooo_ogling," Rabastan's voice came to her from her left, tinged with laughter and the Death Eater beside him nodded in agreement and added, "I was under the impression that you would have began drooling if Rodolphus hadn't stopped you."

"Mind your own business, Rabastan," Rodolphus hissed while Bellatrix seethed at the two. "You too, Malfoy."

"LESTRANGE!" the voice of the Dark Lord boomed over the crowd of Death Eaters and the four quarrelling Death Eaters snapped to attention as all heads turned to where the Dark Lord was looking at Rodolphus. "Is there a problem between yourself, your wife, your brother, and Malfoy?! Because if so, please resolveit on your own time or else I'll resolve it for you!"

There were collective gulps from the four. "No my Lord," they chorused before falling silent.

Rodolphus' words had aroused new suspicions in Bella, suspicions that she didn't like to think were real. Did her husband know that she would be attracted to such power? Had Rodolphus pegged her so perfectly with out her even realizing it? Did he know that was why she had married him? Was that why he was so against her joining the Death Eaters? Did he know that she would no longer have a need for him if she had the Dark Lord?

Well if he did she couldn't help but thinking how pathetic that was. As if he could keep her all to himself!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius hated lying to Narcissa, but it was a necessary precaution. Narcissa didn't need to know his troubles; she didn't need to share his burdens. Therefore, he was forced to lie to her when he was called to the Dark Lord and make up some excuse about having to do something at the ministry. He shuddered to think what would happen if she knew that he and her sister were Death Eaters and that her favorite cousin was on his way to becoming one himself. Regulus was proving to be immensely more useful then Lucius had originally anticipated…though he was still a bit creepy.

He and Narcissa hadn't been married for any more than a couple of weeks and already the stress of lying and hiding his Dark Mark was getting to him. He was slipping; accidentally leaving his Death Eater robes out where she could easily find them and forgetting to cover up his Dark Mark. He was surprised that she hadn't figured it out already.

Walking quietly into their bedroom he silently took off his black robes and mask and hide them in a secret compartment in the back of the wardrobe.

As he thought on his guilt, Lucius looked down at his sleeping wife. She was so lovely and perfect when she was asleep. It was when she was awake that he had to resist the urge to strangle her. But that didn't mean he wasn't immensely fond of her, if that were the case then he wouldn't resist.

Gently he reached down and brushed a strand of her soft blond hair from her sleeping face but, being a light sleeper, the movement woke Narcissa and she opened her eyes and groggily looked at him.

Lucius wouldn't admit it to her but he loved the color of her eyes, he especially loved when those eyes looked at him with such warmth--it was such a rarity.

Unfortunately, that warmth didn't last. Her eyes focused on him and Lucius was confused to find disbelief in them. For a moment he thought that she was going to ask why he was just getting home and inquire as to where he had been, but the first words form her mouth were much more chilling.

"You're a Death Eater," she whispered, the certainty in her voice not matching the disbelief shinning from her eyes.

That was when Lucius realized that she wasn't looking at him but at his left arm, specifically, his Mark. He cursed himself for forgetting, once again, to cover the Mark up.

"Narcissa--" he started but was cut off by his wife, who was sitting up in bed and now staring at him with revulsion.

"It makes sense now," she said, her voice getting louder as all of the clues began to fall into place. "You abruptly leaving for no detectable reason, when you stay out all night and still have to go to the Ministry in the morning, those blood-soaked robes I found in the bathroom!"

Lucius knew that there was no way to defend himself from the conclusions that she would draw about him with her realization of his active role in the war so he remained quiet for the moment.

"Were you a Death Eater when you agreed to marry me?" she suddenly asked.

"Yes," he answered calmly.

She jumped from their bed and stood as far away from him as the room would allow. "So we were married under false pretenses!" she accused and Lucius wanted to roll his eyes at her dramatics.

"Not necessarily," he said drolly. "No one ever asked me if I was a Death Eater, so I never told you or your family otherwise."

"But if my father knew--" Narcissa started.

"If your father knew," Lucius cut her off, "he would be overjoyed to have another son-in-law that was taking such a direct position in the war."

Narcissa sputtered for a moment as the reality of his statement dawned on her.

"Honestly, Narcissa," Lucius sighed as he took a couple steps toward her. "You know that you are being irrational. This isn't a bad thing." As he watched the truth of his words sink in to her he put his hands reassuringly on her both of her shoulders. "I will admit that I kept it from you because I didn't want you to feel burdened by the knowledge or obligated to join the Dark Lord yourself but this is obviously the best side to of the war to be on. Forget for a moment about blood supremacy and look at the situation like I do."

Narcissa finally meet his gaze, waiting for him to explain himself.

"Everyday you see news in the Prophet about the deeds that the Dark Lord and his followers have done. The entire wizarding community is in a panic, the Ministry is barely holding itself together, and the right people--families like ours whose lineage is unquestionably pure--are thriving. The only place that is safe from Him is Hogwarts and the Dark Lord is already setting roots there too! When the ministry finally crumbles--and it will--the Dark Lord will take his place as the ruler of the United Kingdom's wizarding community and the rest of our world will be forced to recognize his power and supremacy and then they too will be led to their ruin.

"And do you know where we will be when this happens, Narcissa?" he asked, his eyes shinning bright with thought of this future that he had painted for her. Narcissa shook her head in stunned silence. "Those who have followed Him from the very beginning and have remained faithful will have their rightful place at the top! We will rule this new world with Him, the pure-blooded families that remain and stand behind The Dark Lord will once again hold the positions of power and status that we have so carelessly fallen from."

When Narcissa didn't say anything following Lucius' speech he began leading her back to their bed.

"You shouldn't let the fact that I'm a Death Eater bother you," he soothed as they walked. "It will all pay off in the end."

"Alright, Lucius," she gave in, as a yawn gave away how tired she was. "But what did you mean when you said that the Dark Lord is setting roots in Hogwarts?"

Lucius had to suppress a groan at her question. He had tried so hard to get Severus into the position of spy, especially after Bellatrix's plans for Regulus had come to his attention. He had known that the knowledge that her favorite cousin was on the fast track to being a Death Eater would hurt and upset her even more than the fact that her husband was and he had hoped to spare her of that but Bellatrix never thought of anyone but herself.

"Ask your sister," he finally growled through gritted teeth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been?" Rodolphus asked when Bellatrix walked through the grate; his back was turned to her.

She was mildly surprised; he had never asked her that before. "You know where I was," she replied, hanging up her cloak.

"You're right, I know. How stupid do you think I am, Bellatrix?" He asked and Bella noticed that he was slurring his words.

"You're drunk," she accused, walking past him. She just wanted to go to bed; she had had a long day of disappointment. "We'll talk in the morning when your head is clear."

Before she could make it out of the room he grabbed her arm with the hand that wasn't holding a class of Fire-whisky. "We will talk now," he growled and before she knew what was going on he flung her to the couch as if she were something to disgusting to touch.

"Where were you?" he asked again.

"You know where I was!" she shouted, angry that he had thrown her and confused as to why he was so persistent on this subject.

"I want to hear you say it!" he roared.

"I was with the Dark Lord!"

Rodolphusnodded, satisfied for a moment. "And did he give into your advances this time, dear Bella," he slurred, mocking her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do," he accused. "EVERYONE has noticed the way you throw yourself at him. The way you hover around him with that wistful expression on your face. Like a school girl with a crush on the professor. NO! Like a hungry puppy waiting for its master to throw it a bone!"

"Be quiet!" She yelled, standing up. "I haven't done anything wrong! You're acting like I've commented adultery!"

"You might as well have," he screamed back, flinging the glass of amber liquid at her in disgust. "It's not like you go to bed with your _husband_ anymore!"

Bellatrix looked away from him, hot, guilty, tears stinging her eyes and she was thankful that it was dark in the room and Rodolphus couldn't see her. He was right; she had been a neglectful wife ever since she had taken the Mark.

"You know what, Bellatrix," she slurred, stumbling toward her and grabbing her face roughly in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "You try all you like, you could come to the next meeting naked with the words "Fuck me, Master," written on your forehead for all I care. Because it's never going to do you any good. He will never notice you for anything more that his faithful _servant_. Your nothing to him and you are easily replaced."

He let go of her face and walked toward the bedroom but before he made it he turned around and flung one last truth at her. "You're nothing but a power-hungry whore who'd do absolutely anything to gain the power you crave, no matter who you hurt to do so. After all, that is why you married me."

With that he walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him and effectively shutting Bellatrix off. She was left, standing alone in the dark living room, with hot, angry, guilty, disappointed, tears running down her face.


	24. Life and Death

**A/N: I know, I know. I've been gone for a VERY long time and a do apologize. If you are glad I'm back you might want to go PM fearlessOPTIMISTICpessimist and thank her for being an awesome friend and getting me a new power converter for my laptop so I could write. Thanks fOp!!!!! **

**If anyone is reading my other (untitled story) then you should know that I am going to finish this one before I update that story. I havn't given up on it, I just really want to finish this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

1979:Alphard and Cygnus sat in an unused room in the Black manor, both extremely somber. Alphard sat stiffly on a wing backed chair next to the bed Cygnus lay warily in. Cygnus had said his goodbyes to everyone; he had suffered through the stiff and unemotional farewells of his sister and her husband; he'd received a brief but still touching good-bye from young Regulus; he had been disappointed with Bellatrix's cold and aloof farewell, even when he had told her that he loved her; he had apologized to Narcissa for arranging her marriage when her sisters married so freely and had received her forgiveness; he had even gone through the tearful, yet resigned farewell of his wife. This only left his brother.

"I know you'd never ask," Alphard began, needing to fill the silence with his brother before Cygnus was gone, "even on your death bed. But I also know that you're dying to know how Andromeda is doing--no pun intended."

Cygnus huffed with distain and looked away from his brother, only proving Alphard right. "Don't act like you know anything about where she's been for the past few years. You're as in the dark as the rest of us."

Alphard picked at his fingernails, nonchalantly, acting as though he had all the time in the world, "but I do know about Andy," he told his brother. "I went and visited her."

These words surprised Cygnus greatly and despite being a Black he could feel the back of his throat burning with emotion and a thousand questions.

"When?" He finally managed to croak out the most irrelevant of questions.

Alphard refrained from sighing in relief, he had half expecting his stubborn brother to claim he wanted to hear nothing of his middle daughter. "Shortly after Sirius left." Alphard told his big brother. "I went to see both of them."

"And how are they?" Cygnus asked leisurely.

"Great," Alphard answered enthusiastically. "I'm planning on leaving my half of the money to Sirius when I myself die; he seems to be the one who needs it the most. Wally will have me off of the tapestry for that but who am I to deny Wally her greatest wish."

Cygnus loved Sirius and was glad to hear he was doing moderately well, but his nephews' wasn't the information he wanted to hear in his limited time. "And Andromeda?" He asked somewhat impatiently. "How is she?"

Alphard's lips gave a barely noticeable tip upward, but other than that there was no indication that he had hear the eagerness in his brother's voice. "Andromeda lives in a decent house which she has surrounded with gardens that hold flowers of all kinds. She and her husband keep a wrought iron table and chairs in the back yard so that they can sit out there on sunny days. Andromeda keeps the house nice and clean, obviously, she was always very particular about things like that. Her husband, Ted has a nice job at the ministry, they're not rich but they're not wanting for anything either. But you know all about Andromeda's financial standpoint. You've been ciphering money into her account since she left."

This statement had the desired effect and Cygnus dropped his nonchalant attitude and turned on his brother defensively. "Not since she left… I can't exactly put her in my will and I couldn't have let Andromeda get a job like a common muggle, she has standards!

Alphard nodded as though this philosophy wasn't out of date. "I though as much."

Cygnus paused for a long moment but he finally had to ask the question that was burning him. "And her child?"

"You know about that, do you? Very well then, Andromeda had a daughter." Cygnus' eyes shined with unshed tears at the mention of the granddaughter that he wound never meet. "They named her Nymphadora. She'd be six by now."

"Nymphadora Black," Cygnus muttered to himself. "I always knew that Andromeda would pick out a strong name like that. It's a good name."

"It's Tonks, you know," Alphard felt the need to correct him. "Andromeda's daughter's name is Nymphadora Tonks."

Cygnus nodded. "It's still a good name."

"Go ahead and ask it," Alphard commanded. "I know you're dying to know--excuse me, I can't seem to help myself from using that pun. You want to know whether or not centuries of pure Black blood and dirty muggle blood can result in a progeny with magical abilities."

"Tell me then," Cygnus huffed as though the thought hadn't crossed his mind, "is Andromeda's girl a witch?"

"Nymphadora came into the world doing magic," Alphard said simply.

"What do you mean?"

"She is a Metamorphmagus," Alphard informed him. "The only one for centuries, apparently. She also made the butterfly patterns on her dress fly off when I was there."

Cygnus didn't say anything to this. He was rethinking everything that he had ever believed in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa couldn't help but think that her home had become the Death Eater hang out. It seemed that there was always at least one of the Dark Lord's minions in her home besides her husband and she was sick of it.

She didn't mind when the Death Eater was Regulus or Bellatrix or Rodulphus or even the dark and quiet Severus Snape--who Lucius seemed to have taken a liking to. The ones she did mind, however, were Yaxley and Wilkes, who seemed to take the term "make yourself at home" literally; Crabbe and Goyle, who ate her and Lucius out of house and home; Rookwood, who spent his visit's eyeing priceless items among the manor and made her feel compelled to watch him just incase he took it upon himself to relieve the Malfoy's of these items. She especially didn't like the presence of Antonin Dolohov in her home. Dolohov was a particularly nasty man in Narcissa's opinion. His manners were always spot on and he never took advantage of the Malfoy's hospitality like his other associates but she didn't trust him. He had an oily voice that sent shivers down her spine, she could always feel his sly eyes following her no matter who else was in the room, his gaunt and waxy face was always leering at her, he made it a point to find himself alone with her and write it off as an accident, most things he said to her were well disguised innuendoes that made her cringe, and worst of all he called her Narci. No one calls her Narci!

She was sure that these Death Eaters that riddled her home were not the only Death Eaters in the Dark Lords circle; obviously the rest kept their identities a secret from all but the Dark Lord himself.

This evening was particularly bad.

Narcissa had some news that she wanted to share with Lucius but her husband hadn't came home after his work ended and when he did come back to the manor he had Death Eaters with him. All of them. (Or at least the ones that usually littered her home in ones and twos.)

It was horrible to say the least. Yaxley and Rookwood were smoking and filling the room with the noxious smell of cigarette smoke. Narcissa didn't mind the smell of cigar smoke, having smelt it her whole life, but the smoke of cigarette's did nothing but give her a sever headache. Wilkes, Crabbe, and Goyle had found the liquor cabinet and were helping themselves to as much alcohol as their large girths could hold. The Lestrange's were all standing in a sinister circle and talking about that nights gruesome events in such graphic detail that it made Narcissa nauseous to just walk past them and catch bits of their conversation. However these types of conversation seemed to be the only time Bellatrix and Rodolphus got along anymore. And poor Regulus was standing morosely in a corner, looking quite out of place. But at the moment Narcissa couldn't muster any sympathy for him.

She tried countless times to get Lucius alone to speak with him but he would always shove her away like a bothersome fly. "Narcissa," he'd say condescendingly, "_I'm_ entertaining our guests. Shouldn't you be doing the same?"

Finally fed up with her husband's behavior and disgusted with her current house guests, Narcissa stormed into Lucius' study and angrily slammed the door behind her but it went unheard by the rambunctious guests. She let out a very unlady-like growl of frustration and disappointment before ungraciously kicking the closed door.

"What has you acting so _nasty_, Narci?" An oily voice slurred from behind her, which was when she realized that in all of her frustration today she had forgotten to keep track of Dolohov, who was sitting behind Lucius' desk with his booted feet on top of it, a glass of liquor in his hand and his hungry eyes fixed on her.

Narcissa tried to compose herself, but it was difficult to slow down her heavy breathing from previous rage and the foot that she had used to kick the door throbbed regret for that impulsive action into her. "Dolohov," she greeted, trying not to let show how uneasy his presence made her and walking to the center of the room. "I believe you're in the wrong room. The rest of the guests are gathered down the hall."

"Oh no, Narci," Dolohov said, a slow smirk making its way across his harsh features. "This is exactly the room I want to be in."

"And why is that?" Narcissa couldn't help asking as she was still trying to get the way he leered "Narci" out of her head.

"Because it's the room you're in my lovely puppet," he smirked, making her cringe.

"I am not your puppet, Dolohov," she said, mustering all of the Black temper she could manage while being so intimidated. She was not unaware of how truly alone the two of them were, or how easy it would be for him to overpower her… "And I'm only going to ask you once to remove yourself from my husband's desk and leave his study."

Dolohov laughed with no humor. "Well as long as you're only going to ask once that gets that out of the way," he said, showing that he saw her as no threat to him.

Swiftly he dropped his feet from the desk and stood, leaving his glass on the desk. He did nothing but stand and stare at her for a moment, sizing her up, but when he took a quick step toward her and she took a hasty and fearful step backward, her façade was over.

Narcissa swiftly retrieved her wand and he was in front of her grabbing her wand arm and twisting it painfully until she was forced to let her wand fall uselessly to the floor with a yelp. She had just enough time to suck in enough air for a healthy scream before he was on top of her, roughly shoving her body to the sofa and clamping a hand over the scream she was about to let loose.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this, Narci," Dolohov breathed in her ear as he lay on top of her, keeping her from moving to defend herself. He started biting and licking his way down her neck to her collar bone as Narcissa squirmed uselessly underneath him.

Suddenly, when she thought that all hope was gone from her getting out of this situation, the door to the study opened and a wand was waved, bathing the room in magical light and illuminating the duo on the sofa.

Narcissa wasn't in a position to be able to see who had mercifully interrupted Dolohov's fun but Dolohov growled at the sight of the figure in the door and removed his hand from her mouth to shield the light from his eyes.

"Rookwood is looking for you," drawled the unmistakable voice of Severus Snape, a voice that Narcissa had never thought she would be so grateful to hear.

"He can wait," Dolohov growled, unwilling to leave with Narcissa so close in his grasp, but Severus wasn't having it.

"Sectumsempra," Narcissa heard Severus hiss and suddenly Dolohov's leg was gushing blood. "Get. Out" Severus clipped and Dolohov wasted no time in scrambling off of Narcissa and hobbling out of the study, holding his bleeding thigh.

Severus walked farther into the room and looked down at the trembling Narcissa, who he assumed was in too much shock to sit up. "Are you all right?" he asked, hesitantly, knowing that it was well beyond his devices to deal with her if she went into hysterics.

Although, Narcissa's thoughts were no where near the same vein as Severus'. She was thinking that she would never have nearly gotten taken advantage of by Dolohov if Lucius would have just listened to her in the first place!

"All I ask is to have a moment alone with my husband!" She yelled, hitting her fists on the soft sofa (a far better decision then kicking the door had been). "Just one moment! Is that too much to ask?!"

Severus did nothing but stare at Narcissa in wide-eyed astonishment and wonder what the hell she was talking about?

"No, that is not too much to ask!" She answered herself, standing up and beginning to pace furiously across the study. "But I can't have a moment with him when all of these people are always here! I don't mind having one or two guest's in my house at once but this is ridiculous! I have more Death Eaters in my home than a mudblood family who has defied the Dark Lord!"

Severus opened and closed his mouth stupidly, unsure of what her problem--if not being nearly raped--was?

"I just wanted to tell him the good news!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "But he won't give me the time of day with his _colleges _here!" she said the word with contempt and an eye roll for good measure.

"Good news?" Severus finally found his voice.

"I'm pregnant," Cissy said quietly as she sat on the ottoman with a great sigh. "I found out earlier today while Lucius was at the office and I've wanted to tell him all day."

Severus stood stunned silence for a whole minute before saying, "Excuse me for a moment," and striding out of the room.

Narcissa sighed again; she didn't mean to scare him away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus walked into the main room where most of the Death Eaters were gathered and where he knew Lucius would be. When he spotted his blond friend he walked purposefully to him.

"Lucius, my I speak to you alone?" He asked urgently.

"Not now, Severus," Lucius waved him away and turned back to the conversation he was holding with Avery.

"This is urgent," Severus grabbed Lucius' elbow and propelled him out of the room. "Honestly, Severus," Lucius chided his dark friend while pulling his elbow out of Severus' grip. "Do you have any manners?"

"I think that this is beyond exchanging pleasantries with fellow Death Eaters, Lucius," Severus said and added for good measure, "and you might want to rethink inviting Dolohov to your home in the future, seeing as he nearly raped your wife tonight.

Lucius was going to ask what he meant but then they came to his study and Severus opened the door and pushed Lucius inside where Narcissa was sitting dejectedly on the ottoman.

"There," Severus said to her when she looked up at their entrance. "Talk to your husband and please stop yelling your problems at me."

"Thank you, Severus," Narcissa said kindly and Severus couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

"Narcissa what's this about?" Lucius asked angrily. "Why did you send Severus to physically remove me from our guest's? And what is he going on about an altercation between you and Dolohov?"

"I didn't send him," Narcissa said defiantly as she stood and put her hands on her hips. She ignored the comment about Dolohov for the moment; she had bigger things on her mind. "But I'm glad he got your attention, Merlin knows I haven't been able to!"

"I'm here now," Lucius crossed his arms over his chest. "So spit it out already."

"Lucius, I didn't want to tell you like this but," Narcissa sighed. "I'm pregnant."

At her words Lucius' hostile manner changed, the angry lines on his face smoothed into a big smile. "Hold that thought." He ordered and then ran from the room.

Narcissa wondered what was more important then celebrating at the moment but when she heard him call, "Everyone get out!" to the Death Eaters in their home she smiled to herself.

Lucius returned shortly after the mass of Death Eaters had begrudgingly made their way out of the manner. He ran up to Narcissa and enveloped her in his arms.

"We are having a baby!" he whispered in her ear, disbelief and amazement evident in his voice.

**A/N: Review please!**


	25. Anxiety

**A/N: I am slowly but surely finishing this story. Review if you'd like, i'll understand if you don't though, it has been a while. Enjoy!**

1980-1981:

_Narcissa woke in the middle of the night to a sever pain in her stomach. She looked over for Lucius' help but he was not in the bed beside her, she looked frantically around for him but the pain in her stomach burned again and she was forced to abandon her search. _

_Clutching her stomach she cried out in pain, what was happening to her? _

_Suddenly a horrific thought occurred to her and she threw the covers off of her body only to be met with her worst fear._

_There was blood everywhere, staining the bed underneath her and soaking through her nightgown. She jumped out of bed and screamed hysterically. All she could see was the blood of the baby that had barely been there. _

Lucius was shaking Narcissa awake. She could hear someone screaming and with a jolt she realized that it was her.

She shut her mouth with a snap but that didn't stop the images of her dream from running through her mind. She could do nothing to stop the tears.

Lucius held her tenderly as she cried; he would rub circles into her back and mutter things like, "It was only a dream, Narcissa. There's nothing to be scared of."

But he was wrong, it was only a dream but it was still a very real possibility. Was that a pain in her stomach or just the lingering of the dream?

When she was calm enough she sat up fully in bed. Were her legs slick with blood or was that just sweat?

"What was your nightmare about?" Lucius asked, pushing her sweaty hair out of her face.

"I-I don't remember," Narcissa lied.

Lucius gave her a sympathetic look and got out of bed to pour her a glass of water from a basin on the dresser. As soon as he had his back turned Narcissa lifted the covers to check for any blood, sighing in relief when she saw that they were as white as they had been when she climbed into bed that night, albeit, a little wet with her sweat.

She laid the cover back over her and looked up to find Lucius standing at the edge of the bed, a glass of water in his hand and sad look on his face.

She said nothing of her behavior; instead she reached for the glass with a mumbled, "Thank you," and gulped down its contents greedily.

"I think I know what this is about, Narcissa," Lucius said climbing back into bed with her.

"I don't know what you mean," she lied again, turning to put the glass on the bedside table so he wouldn't see her face. "It was only a dream."

"But it's more than that to you," he guessed. "Narcissa, this isn't the first time you've woken up in the night, screaming. Why don't you tell me about it?"

He asked this so tenderly that she very nearly complied. But instead she wordlessly shook her head and looked down at her hands.

"Is this about what my mother said to you?" He asked this so quietly that she wasn't sure, at first, if he had actually said it or if she was imagining things again.

When she looked up again there were tears in her eyes. "I wake up and your not there," she told him and Lucius knew that she was not only telling him the dream that had haunted her for weeks but also her deepest fears. "And I feel a horrible pain in my stomach. And I know something's wrong. And when I lift up the covers there is blood everywhere, Lucius, it's all over me and covers the bed in red. And then I'm screaming until you wake me up. And even then I'm sure I'll wake and this nightmare will be real."

Narcissa could no longer speak because she was sobbing to hard and for the second time that night Lucius comforted his distraught wife.

"It will be alright, Narcissa," he assured her in a soothing voice. "Everything will be alright. I know that my mother told you that if you miscarried then I'd divorce you but that's not true. If you miscarried we'd just try again, if that's what you wanted. I'd never divorce you, Narcissa and no one can make me. I love you, Narcissa."

Narcissa sniffled, she wasn't use to people saying that to her. She knew that Lucius loved her and she him, but they had never said it to each other.

She pulled away from him slightly and wiped the tears from her face. "Thank you," was all she managed to say at the moment.

They lay back down after Narcissa gulped down one more glass of water. She knew that her fear of miscarrying wasn't completely gone but at least she had one less thing to worry about. But as she lay with her body close to Lucius and his arms around her she had one last thing she had to do before she could fall into a peacefully dreamless sleep.

"I love you Lucius."

* * *

Andromeda was restless and she couldn't fathom why. She ran through a thousand things in her head that might be keeping her up but none of them were legitimate, they were all trivial and the thing that was keeping her awake wasn't a forgotten appointment or anxiety for the following day.

It was a feeling. A feeling that someone needed her.

Sighing Andromeda got out of bed, careful not to wake her husband, and walked quietly out of the room. She walked across the hall to her daughters' room and opened the door a fraction to check on her sleeping daughter, if Dora was having a nightmare and needed to be woken and comforted than that would explain Andromeda's feeling. But upon opening the door Andromeda was met with an empty bed and the beginnings of fear bubbling inside her.

She retrieved her wand on instinct and checked the other rooms upstairs but found no sign of her daughter it was only when she was halfway down the stairs that she heard whispering voices.

Heart pounding she walked the rest of the way down the steps and into the entranceway and listened to the voices that were wafting out of the kitchen. The light in the kitchen was on and streaming under the door.

"Why are you in our kitchen, Mister?" She heard Nymphadora's voice ask. Andromeda's widened and she tightened her grip on her wand. There was a man in the next room with her daughter! Angrily she raised the arm that wasn't holding her wand to open the door, but hesitated when she heard a second voice.

"I need to speak with you're mother," a strangely deadpan voice replied. Andromeda didn't need to listen to the man answer Dora's next question to know exactly who that voice belonged to.

"What's your name? If you tell me you're name I could go and wake mamma up for you," Dora offered.

"Regulus. My name is Regulus Black."

Andromeda, having recovered from the initial shock of hearing her cousin's voice after so many years, chose that moment to open the door.

Her daughter, clad in a nightdress and sporting sleep mussed pink hair, sat in the kitchen chair across from Regulus Black who was wearing black robes and looked a little worse for wear. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he had the appearance of someone who had lost too much weight too quickly and was rather pale.

"Regulus," she said by why of greeting. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Pleasantly?" Reg asked, as his eyes drunk in his cousin for the first time in years.

"That depends on why you're here," she told him, her voice firm.

Regulus looked pained by what her words implied and cast his eyes down to the table top. "I'm only here for me, Andy," he said quietly.

"Then it is a very pleasant surprise." Andromeda smiled at him. "But I am curious as to why you decided to visit at three in the morning?"

"I suppose you could say that I'm here to say goodbye," Regulus whispered to the wood table top.

His words confused her and Andromeda turned to Nymphadora who was staring at Regulus with curiosity. "Dora, why don't you go back to bed so I can talk to Regulus?"

Normally the six year old would have complained about being kicked out of the conversation, but as she gave a yawn after her mother dismissed her there was no room for argument. Nymphdora smiled sleepily at Regulus before she left. "It was nice meeting you, Regulus. Goo'night."

After Andromeda heard Dora trudge up the steps she took the seat that her daughter had vacated.

"What's going on, Regulus?" Andy asked somberly.

Regulus sighed heavily. "I can't tell you," he said, "but I wanted to see you one last time, before it was too late. You were always nice to me Andy."

Andy's eye's widened at his words, her face covered with worry. "Reggie," she said softly. "You can talk to me," Andromeda reached across the table to put a comforting hand on Regulus' but he pulled his hands away from her at the motion and hid them under the table. Andromeda retracted her hand, trying not to feel hurt at the rejection.

"I can't," was all he said, firmly shaking his head, his grey eyes seeing horrors that she couldn't imagine.

"Then at least let me help you," Andromeda offered. "I know things seem bleak but this isn't the end, Reg. You don't have to stay, I can hide you, and I can get help for you. If only you'll let me."

"Don't you see, Andy?" he said standing from his chair to pace the kitchen floor. "I'm not like you and Sirius. I've known that for some time, but this is something I can do! This is what I'm supposed to do! I'm not afraid anymore! Not of mum or dad or Bella. I'm not even afraid of the Dark Lord! He should be scared of me because I know! I might not be the one who says the killing curse but what I've discovered is beneficial to his downfall!" He looked half crazed as spouted out his nonsense and paced her kitchen floor. He pulled at his hair and occasionally stumbled over his words as though his mind was working too fast for his mouth to keep up. Despite all this there was one thing that struck Andromeda the most and that was that his eyes, normally desolate, were shining with just the barest hint of hope.

* * *

Andromeda had no choice but to let him leave her home. She had no way to force him to stay and accept her help when he didn't want it. She had no choice but to let him leave and face what he had deemed "his fate."

Although, that didn't mean that she was out of options to help Regulus. So after waking Ted and telling him what was going on and where she was going, Andromeda stepped through the floo to the only person she knew who could help Reg.

"Sirius?" Andromeda called as she came through the floo into the flat of her favorite cousin. She and Sirius had kept contact through the years through letters and occasionally he would come to her home to play with Nymphadora. But as much as they loved each other their visits were few and she had never been to his home. It was difficult for the both of them to be together for long without remembering their past lives.

"Andromeda?" Sirius' voice came from down the hall and she saw him emerging from his bedroom, kicking dirty laundry out of his way as he made his way sleepily toward her. Normally she would have scolded him about the state of his home, but that would have to wait for a later date.

"What are you doing here at," he looked at the clock on the wall, "four in the morning?"

"I need you to help Regulus, Sirius," she blurted and quickly realized that that wasn't the best way to gain his assistance, as his face contorted in hardly suppressed furry.

"What does that git want from me?" he asked bitterly.

"Sirius, Andromeda pleaded, "Regulus is in danger, I know it. He came to me tonight to say goodbye!" Something flashed in Sirius' grey eyes when she said this that Andromeda couldn't place.

"He doesn't want my help then, if he's already telling people goodbye. Id say he's pretty set in whatever danger he's in," was all Sirius said with a snort of distain.

"He admitted to me that he was a Death Eater," Andy said, seeing that she was loosing Sirius to his bitter feelings toward his brother, "and from the way he talk I think he wants out."

"He should have thought of that before he joined," Sirius sneered. "He's made his choices, now he has to live with them. He could have chosen differently."

Andromeda was aghast at how callous Sirius was being. "Yes, he could have," she agreed with malice. "But so could you, what Reg is going through could have easily been you're fate, Sirius, had you made different choices! I'd think that you'd want to give your brother a second chance!"

"Would you give Bellatrix a second chance?" Sirius shot at her.

"Reggie is no Bellatrix," Andromeda hissed. "You know that. I think you're the only one who can help him now, Sirius."

"I'm not going to him," Sirius said firmly, turning his back on her. "If he want's my help then he can come to me."

"You know that's not going to happen," Andromeda whispered.

"Get out, Andy," was Sirius' reply before he shut himself in his room.


	26. Guilt

**(A/N): I know its been a while but what are you going to do? Life gets in the way. Anyway, I know the beginning is odd but I didn't want to write the whole death scene, just wanted to let you know that he is dead. Enjoy!**

Send away for a priceless gift  
One not subtle, one not on the list  
Send away for a perfect world  
One not simply, so absurd  
In these times of doing what you're told  
Keep these feelings, no one knows  
What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart

And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
Swimming through the ashes of a normal life  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45

Send a message to the unborn child  
Keep your eyes open for a while  
In a box high up on the shelf, left for you, no one else  
There's a piece of a puzzle known as life  
Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight

What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart

And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
Swimming through the ashes of a normal life  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45

Everyone's pointing their fingers  
Always condemning me  
And nobody knows what I believe  
I believe

And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
And I'm swimming through the ashes of a normal life  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45

And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
Swimming through the ashes of a normal life  
There is no real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45

_45 by Shinedown_

* * *

As Regulus clawed his way over to the lake he thought of _his_ family: Narcissa, Andromeda, and Sirius. Those who had helped him, taught him, cared for him, and practically raised him.

With the locket he had finally proven that he was not a coward, no one else knew this but that wasn't what mattered; he had proven it to himself. His bravery hadn't been witnessed and he would never be praised for his sacrifice and the memory of Regulus Black would soon fade into the back ground, just another kid who had gotten mixed up with the wrong crowd.

And he didn't care because there was a chance that his sacrifice would be the downfall of the Dark Lord.

Regulus Arcutas Black smiled peacefully to himself as the Infetri closed around him and everything went black.

* * *

As Narcissa worried a whole through the floor with her constant pacing she listened to the insistent pounding of rain on the empty manor. She absolutely hated it when Lucius was called in the middle of the night. It left her restless and uneasy and riddled with worry; which wasn't a good thing when she was in the last few months of her pregnancy.

Sighing she stopped her pacing and sat heavily on a chair looking out the window. She rested her hands on her ever growing belly as she watched the rain pelt the window pane and thought of what dangers Lucius would be in for tonight. Would he come home with blood on his robes or would he come back as silent as the grave, unable to let his wife know how great his burden was?

Her mind briefly thought of Regulus, he had made himself scarce from her for the last few weeks and that wasn't like him. She resolved to pay her cousin a visit in the morning to make sure he too was mentally sound after this last call.

Thoughts of Regulus were short lived however when the baby kicked her resting hand and she decided that to keep herself from worrying about Lucius and her family she would confine her thoughts to the baby's arrival.

These thoughts held her over until Lucius walked into their bedroom, his black robes heavy and drenched with rain.

She stood up with a smile of relief at the sight of him and was going to make her way over to remove his wet garments, but she was stopped by the despair in his light blue eyes. She stood, waiting for him to make the next move that would let her know how she needed to go about mending him. Whether he needed her to be silent and let him sort himself out or to smother him with affection, he would give her a sign as to what to do with his next action, he always did.

"Narcissa, I'm sorry, he said quickly, his voice husky.

"Wh-What's wrong, Lucius," she whispered, confused by his words, he usually didn't behave like this after a calling. "You're scaring me! What's happened?"

"It's Regulus…Bellatrix has went to inform you're family."

* * *

Lucius needed to find Narcissa and quickly. The ceremony was about to start and the guests were beginning to notice her absence from the memorial. When he came to the bedroom that he and Narcissa shared he could feel the sizzle of magic surrounding it and after he had Ahlomora-ed the locked door he figured out why and quickly re-shut the door behind him. Narcissa was sitting at her vanity in her bathrobe, her head in her hands sobbing uncontrollably.

She didn't notice Lucius enter until he was upon her. "Narcissa," he said gently as he pushed her hunched shoulders up, indicating that she should look at him, which she did. "You have to get ready; everyone's waiting on you for the service to begin."

Narcissa shook her head roughly and her eyes never stopped leaking tears. "I can't, I can't--Lucius I can't do it--Reg is--was. I can't go down there!"

Lucius looked at his wife who was a mess of her former, cool and collected self and it was then that he did one of the many things that he regretted in his life.

"Narcissa," he growled as he put both hands on her shoulders. "You listen to me. We have the entire pureblood community down stairs for Regulus' memorial! You are going to calm yourself and show me that famous "Black devoid of feeling". Now!"

He took several steps away from her to give her room to suppress her grief. There wasn't a doubt in Lucius' mind that his ever obedient wife would do what he told her to and after closing her eyes and breathing deeply for a few minutes she said in a carefully monotone voice, "Hand me my black robe's will you?"

Lucius quickly handed her the black robes that were laid across the foot of the bed and after his wife had changed into them and cleared herself of any trace of tears she stood before him, ready for the memorial of her closest family member.

She looked at him with dull grey eyes that he had never before seen stare from his wife's lovely face. They held not the faintest hint of the light that until recently had always shone through. The complete emptiness of his wife at that moment was what tipped Lucius off that he had made a mistake.

As they went down to the services in Regulus' honor Lucius witnessed the same blank façade in most of the Black's; Druella, Wallburga, Cygnus, Orion, even Alphard had recalled this Black fundamental for the occasion.  
Throughout the ceremony question's regarding his wife's family kept creeping into his mind.

What secrets did the Black family teach their children that gave them the ability to shut down completely? Was this what made the Black's so much better then the rest of the wizarding world, not because of their said-to-be outstanding blood purity but their ability to keep anything, even the death of someone who was much loved, from affecting them?

* * *

"With that I believe we can conclude that this meeting is adjourned," the wizened old voice of Albus Dumbledore said, dismissing the tiring order members. He only had eyes for the group of four and watched forlornly as they stood; James Potter helping up the pregnant Lily Potter, Dumbledore was pleased and a little surprised at how much the prospect of fatherhood had matured the young wizard; Remus Lupin standing with the measured movements of an man much older then himself, the effects of the last full moon still taking its toll on his body; and Sirius Black standing swiftly, stretching out his cramped limbs, and ask no one in particular if they knew why "Wormtail" hadn't came to this meeting.

As the group of four made to walk out of the door of the headquarters, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Sirius," he said, gaining him the attention from the whole bunch, as he had expected. "May I have a word with you?" When Remus was the only one who moved respectfully out the door he was forced to add, "Alone please."

When the room had cleared of everyone but Dumbledore and himself, Sirius asked. "What's up, Albus?"

"Sirius, I am afraid I have to be the bearer of bad news," Dumbledore bent his head respectfully. "It has come to my attention that your brother, Regulus has met his death. I am unaware of the details as to how this most unfortunate event took place or why but I thought that as his older brother you should be informed. I believe that his services took place earlier today at the Malfoy Manor."

Sirius stared at Dumbledore too shocked for words and only one thought occupying his mind. With that thought he left Dumbledore's presence without a word and went to the nearest pub. Sirius drowned his sorrows in Whiskey thinking of all of the things he could have done to keep Regulus from this end, Merlin knows he had had enough chances to save his brother.

In his drunken stupor he went to the Potters, stumbled into their house after taking great pains to remember how to perform the proper spells to allow him access. He swayed his way into the kitchen and looked not too quietly for more to drink before he remembered that Lily didn't allow liquor in the house and settled for Butter Beer. Sirius sat heavily at the kitchen table, a bottle of Butter Beer in each hand before he looked over and noticed the figure in the door.

"Thank you for ransacking my kitchen," Lily said sarcastically, her arms crossed over her chest and her night gown looking a little awkward with her new belly. "I assume you have a good reason?"

Sirius threw his head back and drowned down an entire Butter Beer before answering. "Regulus is dead."

Lily's anger deflated and she went to sit across from her husband's best friend. "You can't blame yourself for the path he chose," she reminded him, seeming to know a bit of what he was thinking.

"I could have saved him though," he said, looking morose. "Andy told me she thought he was going to end up dying. I should have cared more about him."

"Sirius," she said, putting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"How can I be happy when I know that those responsible for his death attended his funeral and act like they cared for him?" He asked. "Very few cared for Regulus and regrettably I wasn't one of those few, but he was my little brother, Lily. I might not have liked him but he didn't deserve to die. He was so young. Only nineteen. I always thought we'd have more time. Thought I could afford putting off the bridge-building because…because _younger_ brothers are not supposed to die before _older_ brothers do!"

* * *

Narcissa held her reserve throughout the rest of the service and the visitation afterward. She spoke to the other mourners, she nodded and seemed to function normally but as the night wore on Lucius was loosing his clam. He watched his wife and her family saw the complete lack of expression on their faces, no muscle's moved in their faces, no light shone through their eyes, their hands didn't shake, their eyes didn't tear. Not a sound of despair or anguish left their lips. Lucius watched this and remembered how he had always believed Regulus to be creepy for his stoic nature. Now he wondered how much pain that boy had been hiding to have to keep up this emotionless façade for years.

When they visitors finally left and the remaining members of the Black family went back to their own homes Narcissa and Lucius lay in bed, Lucius on his back, keeping his eyes on his wife in the dark and Narcissa on her side, her back to him, staring blankly at the wall.

"Narcissa," Lucius said tentatively. "I-I'm sorry. I should have let you handle your grief your own way and not demanded you force it down."

Lucius waited but when she didn't respond he continued. "Narcissa, please, everyone is gone, it's only the two of us and I want you to come back to me."

Once again he received no response.

"Regulus wouldn't want you to have to suppress your emotions like he felt he was forced to, Narcissa. I don't think he would want you to be trapped as he was."

"Let me be Lucius," she finally said in a monotone voice. "I'm tired"

Lucius frowned and watched as his wife drifted into an uneasy sleep. He would just have to wait for her to come out of this on her own.


	27. Epilogue

**A/N: This is long overdue, I know. But I hope you will read and review anyway. I have enjoyed writing this story very much (even though it took a lot longer then I had anticipated to finish it and I am deeply sorry for that). Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added it to their favorite story or story alert. Your encouragement helped me a lot!**

**Keep holding on  
When my brain's ticking like a bomb  
Guess the black thoughts  
Have come again to get me**

Sweet bitter words  
Unlike nothing I have heard  
Sing along, mockingbird  
You don't affect me

That's right  
Deliver it to my heart  
Please strike  
Be deliberate

Wait, I'm coming undone  
Unlaced, I'm coming undone  
Too late, I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong, so delicate

Wait, I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong, so delicate

Choke, choke again  
I find my demons were my friends  
Getting me in the end  
They're out to get me

Since I was young  
I tasted sorrow on my tongue  
And this sweet sugar gun  
Does not protect me

That's right  
Trigger between my eyes  
Please strike  
Make it quick now

Wait, I'm coming undone  
Unlaced, I'm coming undone  
Too late, I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong, so delicate

Wait, I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong, so delicate

I'm trying to hold it together  
Head is lighter than a feather  
Looks like I'm not getting better  
Not getting better

Wait, I'm coming undone  
Unlaced, I'm coming undone  
Too late, I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong, so delicate

Wait, I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong, so delicate  


**"Coming Undone"-Korn **

**I believe this is the perfect song to end the story with, it can be taken as symbolizing the personal descent of Death Eaters, of Bellatrix into Azkaban, or of the Blacks downfall.**

* * *

1980:

He has Regulus' eyes.

Draco has Regulus' eyes. Lucius tries to tells Narcissa that he doesn't have Regulus' eyes but his mother's.

It is true that Narcissa and Draco and Regulus' eyes are the same color and shape. But Narcissa knows that Draco has Reg's eyes. She knows that when Draco grows up his eyes will hold the same uncertainty and fear as Reg's did. She knows that they will be as guarded as Regulus' always was.

She knows this because every time she looks at Draco's eyes she see's Regulus. She practically raised Reg and she knows what his eyes looked like when he was an infant.

Draco has Regulus' eyes.

And it breaks Narcissa's heart.

* * *

Early 1981_:_

Bellatrix stood next to her sister, who was cradling Bella's eerily quiet nephew. She supposed that it was ingrained into Black blood to be stoic at a funeral. This particular funeral made even Bellatrix call on every ounce of Black training to remain collected. Every time the wizard conducting the services said the name of the deceased—Durella—it was like a slap to her face and it brought her back to the last time she spoke to her mother, a conversation she was working hard on forgetting.

* * *

"_Do you know what the biggest disappointment in my life is Bella?" Druella asked her eldest daughter as the weary woman lay weakly on her deathbed, her warrior star sitting beside her. _

_ "Andromeda," Bella guessed without hesitation, it was the first and last time she had uttered her sister's name since she had betrayed the family._

_ "No," Druella corrected her, her breathing becoming labored. _

"_You are."_

_ For once Bella had nothing to say._

_ "I love you with all my heart," Durella said quickly, as though she knew she had a limited amount of time to tell these imperative words to Bella, "but you are the only one of my children who never learned to love."_

_ "I love, mother!" Bella tried to argue, irate at her mothers words although she couldn't pinpoint why._

_ "You love power but not people."_

_ "Blacks don't need to love people," Bellatrix said firmly. _

_ "That's where I failed you--I let Wally fill your head with nonsense--that's also where Andy has the leg up over you. She may have left us and disgraced the family but she did it because she was in love with a man that wouldn't have been accepted in our family," she paused for a while and looked for a long time at her daughter, imagining the stubborn, headstrong girl she once was. "You're going down a dangerous path, Bella, and I blame myself for you're failure."_

"_I have other good qualities," Bella said desperately, her eyes becoming glassy because of the implications of her mothers words. "Can't you see them mother?"_

_ "I know, Bella," Durella tried to soothe, her voice growing weaker. "I know. You are the most loyal person I have ever known. Those who earn your loyalty have it fully and without question. I was never one of those lucky ones but I have seen how loyal you are and that is a truly admirable quality. But my dear, misguided, Bellatrix, all your life you have used fear to control people, like Regulus and your sisters. You might be loyal but you trust no one but yourself." _

"_What choice did I have, trust wavers!" Bellatrix kneeled beside her mother, imploring her to understand that she was wrong. "Even you fear me! I know what you really think of me! You think I'm a monster!_

"_No Bella, I think you are misguided. But I love you, I really do."_

_ Bella did something on her mother's deathbed that she would never admit to anyone as long as she lived, she cried for herself as her dying mother cradled her in her arms. Druella died comforting her eldest daughter. _

_ Bella came down from the room after composing herself and gave her family the news._

When Bellatrix came out of her thoughts she was aware of everyone leaving the graveyard but herself and Cissy, the services were over.

Clearing her throat and resolving to never think of that awful day ever again she informed her sister of the only thing she knew for certain.

"Life will change fast from this point," she looked down at her mothers gravestone and Narcissa and a bad feeling that her sister was right.

* * *

November 1st 1981:

Narcissa received news of what had happened on Halloween night before the sun had even risen on November first.

The Potter's were dead, expect for their son, who had survived a killing curse that had rebounded on the Dark Lord.

Bellatrix was in such a manic rage at this news that she had set off with others to torture the information out of some aurors, there was no doubt in Narcissa's head that her sister and the others she had brought with her would be caught and end up in Azkaban.

Lucius had been taken away by arurors for questioning, he had assured her that he would come home, they couldn't pin anything on him.

It wasn't until later that day that she heard about Sirius, they said he was the Dark Lords right hand man, that he was responsible for the Potter's death and that he had killed thirteen muggles and a wizard before being taken to Azkaban…Narcissa didn't believe it, but there was nothing she could do.

She sat on the floor of the nursery for all of November first, holding Draco and sobbing, only getting up when Draco would get restless or needed to be changed or fed. She couldn't exactly tell why she was so morose, there were so many emotions going through her head; relief that the Dark Lord was gone and her son was safe, Guilt for that relief, worry for Lucius and a hope that he was right and would be home soon, sadness for the Potter boy that was Draco's age and was now an orphan, grief for Sirius who would rot in jail under a false accusation, hatred of Bellatrix for being so stupid as to think that she could find the Dark Lord and for making Narcissa say goodbye to _her _sister long ago so that there was no grief now for the woman Bella had become.

But mostly Narcissa mourned for the fallen Black family because now, thanks mostly to the Dark Lord, they were no more. Narcissa couldn't help feeling that she had lost more family due to this war and the prejudices that started it than any muggleborn, half-blood, muggle, or blood traitor family that had been targeted.

So Narcissa sat on the floor, cradling her child as though if she let go that he too would be taken away from her, waiting for Lucius to return so that they could begin again…


End file.
